Twisted Minds
by Without permission
Summary: Harry and Draco get their minds erased due to near a death situation, now living in the muggle world they meet again and remember things by little, full summary inside do review please! HD Discontinued
1. The Choosing

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Summary: Harry and Draco get their memories erased for personal reasons and are now students in the muggle world. But now that their memories start to come back, they learn more than when they HAD their memories.

**A/N**: this is just some random thought that kept biting at me for the past few months, I'm only putting it up because I have major writers block on _Honeydukes Two_ and I'm still fixing up the next chapter for _Give Me A Reason_ so (shrugs) yeah...well, read and enjoy this incredibly short chappy...

* * *

**_Chapter One_**: _The Choosing_

* * *

Two dark hooded figures stood in the middle of a large round room. A basketball sized hemisphere, floating four feet over the marble white floor, was the only source of light. It was a hemisphere made of water, emitting lightning blue light. There were images of people's faces racing through the flat surface, as if the two figures were looking for a certain person.

"Stop," one whispered softly, his name was Deverick. He placed the tips of his fingers over the image of a boy around the age of sixteen with unruly jet black hair.

"Hmm...yes he seems to be a good candidate," muttered the woman, whose name was Agredartha.

Words ran across the boys' image. The woman and man leaned closer to read them. "Age, Sixteen. Height, six feet two. Parents, deceased..." Deverick trailed off, reading quickly through the boys' profile, "yes, he's perfect for my power."

"But he's too young," frowned Agredartha, "barely a man."

"Yet he's gone through many things even I haven't gone through," the man argued calmly, leaning back to look at the woman.

"True. But what he has gone through is something that would put him in depression, he might not be able to control himself no matter how powerful he is right now," she looked at the man, also arguing calmly.

"He defeated this Voldemort character that, I've heard, brought pain and fear to all. The other potentials aren't nearly as powerful as he is to carry my power."

"Alright," she sighed, knowing that if they'd keep arguing, no one would win.

"He will be the next in line for the power of invisibility, storm, and levitation," Deverick placed an elegant index finger on the image of the boy and it glowed white for a second before the image vanished.

Images began to race again and this time Agredartha stopped on an image of a boy with platinum blond hair.

"What!?" Deverick shouted in outrage, "he's much too weak, and he's a male!"

"What about the one you chose?" she shot back, glaring at the man, "besides," she looked back at the image, "there's no rule against two males holding our powers at the same time."

"But he's the weakest out of them all!" Deverick insisted, "we're suppose to choose wisely!"

"Calm yourself, Deverick," Agredartha said sharply silencing the man, "he is _not_ that weak, only in power does he falter but his personality is a different matter. There's something very deep about his character," she looked at the profile, "I'm choosing him because even if he's weak on one side, he can be strong on the other, just like me."

The man looked slightly flushed. He sighed, knowing that he could never change the woman's' mind. "Fine, but if he fails in his chosen fate then we all might as well choose a different planet to live in."

"Don't worry," she smiled a small smile that was rarely ever on her face, she turned back to the image, "he will be the next in line for the power of fire, flight, and phantasm," she placed an equally elegant index finger on the image and it glowed black before vanishing like the image from before.

"I hope you're happy," Deverick crossed his arms.

"Yes I am, the choosing has been sorted out, there's nothing you can do about it," she grinned triumphantly.

"But there's one problem."

"And what would that be?"

"They're enemies."

* * *

Sorry it was ULTRA short BUT IT'LL GET LONGER! Review please?

**Next Chappy**: Deathly fight between Harry and Draco, they won't die though...


	2. Near Death

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews!

**bastianblair**: Thank you! (bear hug) I actually have seven chappys written up for this fic yay!

**mizukimarr910**: I'm about to update on GMAR, don't worry Harry and Draco won't die XD lol then the story would have been useless

**Inylan**: THANKS MUCHO! (huggles!) I have an idea on H2 but I can't seem to type it up right T.T

**BlueEyedOne**: Thanks! Hope you like the new chappy!

**Robin The Bird**: Thank you! (bear hug)

I think I forgot to mention before but this fic is like...I dunno hanging by a thread, it's only because I'm being temporarily possessed to write this lol, so I'm kinda surprised and a bit disturbed at what I'm writing, anyway, read on folks!

* * *

_**Chapter Two**: Near Death_

* * *

"Harry, are you sure you're alright?" Hermione asked worriedly, walking with her two best friends through the halls on their destination to potions class.

"Yes, I'm fine," he muttered irritably, forcing himself to not stumble because of the throbbing head ache he woke to this morning.

"Maybe we should go to the Hospital Wing, I mean you fell down the stairs, mate," said an equally worried Ron.

"I said I'm fine!" he yelled angrily, only making his head ache worse. Ron and Hermione flinched slightly and jumped when they heard the sound of thunder rip through the sky. They turned to a window but it was a clear day, not a rain cloud in the sky.

"Ah..." the head ache grew much worse and Harry swore and hoped that he'd fall unconscious.

His silent wish didn't come and his hand instinctively went to his head, trying to soothe the pain.

"I don't care what you say, we're going to the Hospital Wing now," frowned Hermione, grabbing the raven heads arm and pulling him the opposite direction from where they were going.

"It's just a head ache, I'll be fine," he muttered, closing his eyes as he aloud himself to get pulled by the girl.

"Fine my arse, Hermione's right," Ron said gruffly, instantly by his side. Harry opened his eyes again and sighed in defeat, they were too persistent and at least now he wouldn't have to face Snape and his aggravating point deductions.

"Come now, Draco. If we don't get you to the Hospital Wing then that head ache of yours might literally split your head," Pansy's voice could be heard from a connecting hall.

"Pansy shut up, it'll go away," the annoyed voice of Draco replied.

"Oh great," Hermione breathed out angrily, "just ignore them."

Something odd happened when Harry heard Draco's voice. Something inside him triggered and sent vibrations through his body, his head ache started to ebb away slowly.

He stopped when they reached the end of the hall where two other halls connected from left and right.

"What's wrong?" Hermione looked at Harry curiously yet still worried.

"I-I don't know..." the vibrations soon left him leaving him feeling different, almost new. He looked at his hands, as if they could answer the strange reaction.

_Thump-thump...thump-thump...thump-thump..._

The sound of a heartbeat echoed quietly in his head. But it wasn't his heart; his was racing as adrenaline pumped in his veins. He was vaguely aware of Pansy's voice suddenly coming to an abrupt stop.

_Thump-thump-thump-thump_

"Uh...Harry?" Ron said nervously, taking a few steps back while swallowing, "ho-how are you doing that?"

"What?" he was surprised that his voice sounded distant. He looked at himself and realized his was glowing. "Whoa..."

"Harry?" Hermione nearly whispered, also taking a few steps back, the raven head looked at her but she was looking behind him, fear etched on her face.

Harry turned around to see who she was looking at. His adrenaline grew.

Draco stood a few feet away from him, he was glowing too, but instead it was black.

'_I'm hearing his heart beat?_' Harry thought in shock.

The blond looked at his hands like Harry had; he didn't seem very shocked to see himself glow black, but Harry knew he was feeling quite the opposite because of hearing the beats of his heart.

"Well, Potter," Draco spat the name, looking back at the other boy, "looks like we've got ourselves in a predicament. Again."

The raven head was taken aback; he had expected the Slytherin to be afraid about this strange change, to even accuse him of it. But he seemed to cover it with a mask of calmness. It annoyed the crap out of him.

Another trigger seemed to go off in him, only this time he was more familiar with it. He glared that the pale boy, his anger rising uncontrollably.

"Shut up Malfoy, you're just as scared as I am," he said coolly. Draco glared at him; Harry could feel the boys' anger rising just like his.

No one spoke. Pansy, Hermione and Ron were very confused and afraid, paralyzed in fear as to what might happen next.

"Harry...don't fight him," Hermione whispered.

"Shut it, mudblood," Draco sneered, he wasn't sure what he was doing but he made a ball of fire in his hand, and he shot it towards the other two Gryffindors who fell to the floor, dodging it by an inch. The ball of fire went on to the end of the hall and hit the wall, disappearing.

"What the fuck?" Harry whispered, looking down at his shocked friends on the floor. His hands turned into fists, knuckles going white, shaking in anger. Draco looked at his hands in shock, taking a few steps back.

He looked back up at the other boy and paled more than he already was. The wood that made the floor broke apart and floated in the air around Harry.

"I-I...didn't mean it," Draco stammered. Harry didn't seem to be listening because the pieces of wood suddenly shot towards the blond like arrows. He shielded himself with his arms, expecting the sharp edges of wood to pierce into his skin.

But the pain never came. He peered over his arm and gawked. The wood was flying right through him, as if he were a ghost.

'No way...' he thought, his eyes wide in shock. Suddenly he cried out when a piece of wood stabbed him on his right arm.

He leaned forward, the pain was both stinging and dulling; he shakily grabbed the wood and yanked it out painfully making him stumble back a little, warm blood flowed freely down his injured arm. He faintly heard Pansy crying insults at the Gryffindor; out of the corner of his eye he could see her on her knees.

"Harry stop, please!" shouted Hermione, her face pale in shock at what she thought was wandless magic, "he's not worth it just stop!"

Draco ground his teeth glaring unblinkingly at the equally glaring raven head. They wouldn't stop now, not with this raging anger, unstoppable adrenaline and newly found powers. Heck, even the wound didn't hurt anymore.

He lunged forward, his fist raised and glowing with fire. Before he could land a punch at Harry, the boy raised his hand violently and Draco flew back, his back hitting and skidding backwards against the floor.

The blond quickly stood up, his mind gone blank yet his fury and energy still there. He jumped into the air and flew straight downwards towards Harry, not in the least wondering how high or how far he actually jumped.

The raven head vanished making the Slytherin stop abruptly and look around for any sign of the boy. He fell down hard when a foot made contact with his back.

"Th-they're doing wandless magic," Ron said weakly, crawling backwards in fear of getting hurt by the violent fight.

"It's not wandless magic," Hermione sobbed, trying to calm down in her fit of finding her wand in her robes, "I don't think it's magic at all!"

The fight was getting worse, Harry and Draco were gathering up speed in their feverish blind attempt to literally kill the other.

Hermione finally found her wand and pointed it to the fighting duo. "I-Imobulous!" the spell backfired, hitting the wall if the brunette didn't move quickly.

Students and teachers rushed out of their classes, wondering what all the noise was about. But even the teachers couldn't help stop the fight; their spells would backfire like Hermione's had.

"Get the Headmaster," McGonagall ordered a student who dashed off immediately. "EVERYONE BACK AWAY!" she bellowed, making some brainless students who were walking closer jump and back away quickly.

All of the sudden, somewhere in the fight, Harry and Draco shot back, flying backwards across the hall and hitting their backs against the walls, sliding down unconscious.

Hermione and Ron rushed over to the raven head, the crash he made on the wall left a large round dent, it was no wonder why he'd fallen unconscious.

"DRACO! DRACO PLEASE WAKE UP!" Pansy's cries could be heard.

"Harry..." Hermione wept, holding the boy close to her. He was covered in numerous bruises and cuts, there were burn marks on him as well, not to mention drenched in blood. Draco was in the same shape, probably even worse.

Dumbledore arrived, looking weary and tired. The wrinkles in his aging face very audible in his grave expression.

It happened quickly. Harry and Draco were both carried in stretchers, Hermione, Ron and Pansy by their sides. They were immediately rushed to the Hospital Wing; no words were spoken until they arrived there.

"I still think we should send them to St. Mungo's," professor McGonagall muttered to the headmaster.

"We still have to deal with their fights which will end in their deaths," Dumbledore replied.

"Then what should we do?" her voice more urgent, "what I, and a number of other students, have witnessed was nothing compared to any normal school fight."

The aged man frowned in thought, he looked at the two beds where the Gryffindor and Slytherin still lay unconscious. Hermione and Ron, who've always had to go through this, were in wrecks of worry. Pansy was still sobbing her heart out.

"We can modify their memories," the headmaster finally said.

"What?" McGonagall looked at the man as if he were mad, "modify?"

"All of their memories."

"Why can't we just modify their knowledge of the powers they now possess?" she whispered hurriedly, noticing Hermione and Ron looking at them for answers.

"Because even if we do then they'll still fight and rediscover these powers."

"But why all of their memories?"

"Voldemort's gone; Harry needs a better life now, so does Mr. Malfoy. We can give them that and probably a second chance at friendship."

"But they'll forget who their friends are; they won't remember anything about themselves."

"Precisely, we give them a new life, in the muggle world-"

"What!?"

"Yes, the muggle world. If they become friends, if they ever meet again, then they can probably help each other with their powers."

"Miss. Granger and Mr. Weasley won't-"

"Do it as a last request, Minerva."

She shut her mouth and looked at the elder man in confusion, the glint in his eyes were gone, he gave a nod and left the Hospital Wing, only when the door shut did she know what he meant.

"Professor McGonagall?" Ron finally asked, "what's gonna happen to Harry?"

The Transfiguration professor turned to the red head and tried to find the right words. "Mr. Potter and Mr. Malfoy's memories will be...modified," she said, mildly shaking.

"Oh good," sighed Hermione, smiling lightly. "So they'll forget this fight ever happened."

"No, Miss Granger," she felt a knot in her throat and tried to say her words as steadily as possible. "All of their memories will be modified; they'll be living in the muggle world now."

"Very funny professor," but Ron paled.

"This isn't a joking matter," her voice cracked slightly; "they'll be given a new family, new names, new school, and new life."

Pansy stopped crying; she looked up at the Gryffindor head of house and tried to find something in her face that would tell her she was playing some sick joke. Nothing was found but she didn't cry again.

"I understand," she whispered, looking down at the unconscious Slytherin. Everyone turned to her but she didn't look up. "At least he'll have a better life."

"I won't believe it," Ron stood up, eyes flaring in anger.

"Mr. Weasley-"

"You can't take him away like some rag doll! He's my friend!"

"Ron," Hermione's eyes started to shine with new tears, she reached out and held the red heads hand, he calmed down and sat weakly on his chair.

"Can't you just...take out his powers or something?" he asked weakly.

"Magic won't work with his or Malfoy's powers. It seems we have no other choice," she remembered Dumbledore's last words.

_'Do it as a last request, Minerva.'_

"How did the fight begin?" she tried keep her mind off of what he said.

"They barely said any insults. They were glowing black and white," Hermione said shakily. "I don't know why they started fighting so quickly, because they only said about two sentences to each other."

McGonagall sighed. "Well...I'll leave you all alone."

"For the last time," Ron muttered, looking at Harrys' beaten body.

"Pansy?" Hermione asked tensely.

"What?" she nearly spat, looking up at the girl with hate.

"What did you mean? By Malfoy getting a better life, that is."

"Why do you care?" she scoffed, wiping the tears from her face.

"I just want to know," she muttered quietly, "has he gone through abuse or-"

"Shut up!" Pansy glared. Hermione silenced and asked no more, she got her answer anyway.

"Hermione? Ron?"

Both looked down and watched as Harry stirred to consciousness. "You scared the shit out of us," Ron almost whispered, he heard the bed curtains from the other bed being closed.

"What...what happened?" there was a dull ache in his head.

"You had a fight with Malfoy," Hermione answered, "lie down, you need rest," she said when Harry tried to sit up.

"Ugh, I feel like I've been barbequed."

"You sort of were," Ron muttered.

"You don't remember the fight?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"A little bit of it. I couldn't control myself...why was I glowing?"

Her face fell; she had been hoping that if Harry didn't remember the fight then he wouldn't have his memories modified. "I don't know...but you nearly died in that fight."

"Did Malfoy die?"

"No."

"That sucks...stupid head ache...how the bloody fuck was it possible for us to use wandless magic?"

"It wasn't magic," Hermione shook her head, "but I don't know what it is either."

"Oh..." he noticed Ron's sad expression, "Ron, it's okay I'm alive," he smiled then hissed at the pain because of the cut on his lip.

"I know, but there's something you should know."

"What?"

"Alright, everyone out, I have to take care of my patients," Madam Pomfrey walked out of her office with two sleeping draughts in her hands.

"You're gonna-"

"No Miss Granger, headmaster Dumbledore will do it in a few moments," she walked inside the curtained bed where they could here Pansy protest, saying it was too early. "Miss Parkinson I know this is hard but Dumbledore says it must be done."

"But-"

"Parkinson," her voice was testy.

"What's going on?" Draco's voice asked.

"Nothing, just...well...bye," Pansy said chokingly.

"What...ow, Pansy, you're hugging me too hard! Pansy...my ribs! They'll break! What the bloody hell's gotten into you?"

After a few seconds the Slytherin girl rushed out of the Hospital Wing with her hands covering her tearstained face. Hermione and Ron couldn't help but feel a bit of pity for her.

"Well Mr. Potter, bottoms up," Pomfrey emerged from the curtained bed; the trio caught Draco asleep for a second before the curtain went back in place.

Hermione and Ron quickly hugged their raven haired friend tightly before standing up to leave.

"Ow..." Harry caressed his ribs, "you guys are acting like I won't see you again," he laughed lightly only to cause more pain in his chest.

"Here, Potter," Pomfrey handed him the draught which he took.

"What was it that you wanted to tell me, Ron?" he asked, not drinking the draught yet.

Ron was about to speak but Hermione's hand holding his stopped him. "Nothing...I forgot," he mumbled.

Harry shrugged and drank the potion, falling asleep almost instantly.

* * *

Well...that's chappy two...soz if mostly the entire chapter was corny as fuck as well as very rushy (sweatdrop). Review please!

**Next Chappy**: Harry and Draco's new life! Among other things...I think (frowning in thought)


	3. New Life

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews: DemonRogue13, yaukira, BlueEyedOne, Robin the bird, smoothNcreamy, Harry-Draco-love!!

**Note**: the chapter's lame XD

* * *

Chapter Three: A New Life

* * *

A jet black haired boy woke up early Wednesday morning, a smile planted on his face quickly.

"Woohoo...vacation has begun!" he said sleepily, raising a weak fist in the air.

There were the sounds of footsteps from downstairs. He looked at his alarm clock and grinned, it was already twelve in the afternoon.

"No more mornings for me, thank you very mucho," he sat up, stretching the sleep from his body.

"Brian?" his mother knocked on the door, "you awake yet?"

"Nope!"

"Well when you DO wake up hurry and get dressed, you're cousin's coming to visit."

"...Which one?"

"Mallory."

"That slutty bitch is coming over here!?" he shot up.

"Be nice, you're aunt and uncle will be coming over as well."

"They're sluts too," the boy grumbled, lying back and throwing the covers over him, "giving birth to Mallory and all."

"You're breakfast's in the microwave."

"You going somewhere?"

"You're father and I will be picking you're cousin up. Be nice when they arrive, please?"

"Alright fine," he tried to go back to sleep when his mother left but the news of his cousin coming over already ruined the day. "Me can't sleep," he pouted, sitting up.

He got out of bed and realized he was only wearing one sock, he searched his bed, finally found the other sock and put it back on.

On his way to the bathroom he heard his parents' car drive away. "Cool, I'm all alone...for an hour...that sucks..." he walked in the bathroom and proceeded to brush his teeth.

The teen stared lazily at his reflection. His tanned skin was beginning to turn pale because he rarely left the house anymore.

He often wondered why he had green eyes while his parents had brown, and why he barely had any resemblance to them, by now he just figured he was adopted. He wasn't that upset about it though, his parents were good parents.

The lightening bolt scar on his forehead was another matter. He asked his parents about it and they told him they didn't know either, he was just born with it.

After he was finished brushing his teeth he walked downstairs to the kitchen and heated his already cold eggs and bacon before eating it.

Not long after he slipped into comfortable clothes did his relatives arrive, to his horror they held suitcases.

"You guys are staying over...how long?" he tried to be polite but the look of absolute horror was still plastered on his face.

"We're moving in-"

"What!? I mean!" he stopped at the calm yet angry looks of his parents, "how nice..."

"Let me finish!" Mallory nearly yelled, "We're moving in the neighborhood."

"Oh..." he mentally yelled happily in his head knowing that Mallory wouldn't be staying in his home. On the bad side, she would be a lot closer than instead of a country away.

Mallory was a short, thin, girl with a very curvy body. She usually colored her blonde hair blue or purple but she left it blonde this time. In front of her relatives she'd always dress as an innocent girl but behind their backs she'd prefer to dress in something that would show a little or too much skin, which Brian unfortunately witnessed a few times.

Besides her looks she pretty much was a slutty whore. Her personality was that of a snotty rich girl and she always acted like she was older and more mature than Brian, despite the fact that she was a year younger than him.

"Can I go back to my room," Brian muttered to his mother.

Mrs. Laurence sighed and nodded. "Just...be good at dinner."

"I'm eating with them?"

"Yes you are."

"Fine, whatever," he turned and walked up the stairs. Once he was out of sight he ran for his life to his room, locking the door and praying to god that Mallory wouldn't knock it down like she did last time. "Oh the abuse!" he said dramatically, the back of his hand on his forehead as he felt flat on his bed.

-

"Moving?" the platinum blond haired boy stared at his parents with disbelief. "Where? Why?"

"Well," Mrs. Jacobs started, fiddling with a loose thread on the pillow on her lap. "We'll be moving to Surrey, it's closer to where my new job is at."

"Why can't you just take the train?" he huffed, leaning back on the couch with his arms crossed.

"Calvin, you're father already bought a house-"

"House?" his ears perked up, "you mean an ACTUAL house? Not an apartment or something?"

"Yes it's a house, a very nice one in fact," she smiled.

"When will we be leaving?" he nearly jumped for joy.

"A few weeks, hopefully two, you'll be going to a new school too."

"What?" his face fell, "what's wrong with the old one?"

"Calvin I know you don't like your old school. The new one's a lot better, there's also a Drama class, and it's friendlier there too. I can't remember what it was called though...but you'll love it, I swear."

"Drama class..." he muttered to himself, "what does the house look like?"

"Oh," she shuffled through a few folders on the side table next to the couch, "here," she handed him a few papers.

"Wicked..." he looked through the blue print models of the house, there were pencil writings in certain squares that read the living room, dining room, his parents' room, a guest room, and his own room.

"Do you like it?"

"My room is huge, what do you think?" he grinned happily, giving the papers back to his mother. "I'll go pack now," he rushed out of the living room before his mother could protest.

Once he was inside his room he jumped on his bed happily.

His room was stuffed with books and notes from his school. His computer hummed quietly on the desk beside him, he had left it on when he mother called him to the living room.

'Moving,' he let the news sink in and tried to hold back another jump for joy. He never really liked where he lived, it was full of gangs and open drug dealings.

He sighed as he remembered last year when he took a smoke of weed. He had to admit it felt different, but he was curious about how it was like to smoke it. After that he steered clear from drugs and cigarettes mainly because if he continued taking anything like that, then eventually his parents would find out and he really didn't fancy the idea of rehab.

The blond felt something leap on him lightly, he smiled warmly and pet his black cat who purred by his touch. "We're moving, Ebony, isn't that great?" he asked softly.

The cat purred back, curling on his chest, staring back at the blond. Its yellow eyes deep with something that Calvin couldn't really understand. Almost like it knew something he didn't.

They passed the few moments in silence, the blond stroking Ebony's soft black fur, both taking each others presence in calm silence.

"Come on Eb, wanna help me pack my stuff?" he held the cat as he sat up. Ebony stared back at him curiously, cocking her head to the side, "yes?" at this the cat purred. "Ok then," he set her on the floor and stood up. "Where to start..."

He looked around his messy room and decided to clean up the papers first. Ebony was a very intelligent cat; she was a very peaceful one too. For a cat she was helpful around the apartment, for one thing she never made a mess, and she was always great company.

"Here, Eb, trash," Calvin gave a crumpled piece of paper which Ebony took in her mouth; she sprinted noiselessly to the plastic trash bin and dumped the paper inside. "I wonder how the neighborhood will be like," the blond said to no one in particular, he crumpled another paper and handed it to Ebony, "I hope it's nothing like this place. Maybe it's like those neighborhoods in those movies...like the suburbs or something...eeh maybe not, too pricey...but I hope it's friendly."

-

Brian sat in his seat at the dinner table trying his best to be nice to his relatives. So far everything was going well; they were already up to dessert.

"What school will you be going to, Mallory?" asked Mr. Laurence, taking a sip of his water.

"She'll be going to a boarding school," answered Mrs. Jane. Mallory nodded, smiling widely. "She's been begging to go to one ever since she found out we were moving," she took a sip of her brandy.

"Boarding school?" Brian's ears perked up fearfully, "which one?"

"Yours of course, Mallory's been dying to go there, says she's been wanting to go to the same school as yours because of better classes and whatnot," shrugged Mr. Jane.

"Right..." he looked over to his cousin, she had the glint in her eye that only he and understood. 'Yeah, right. Better looking guys is more like it, better classes, honestly.'

"Mmm! Clare this delicious!" Mrs. Jane commented after taking a bite of chocolate cake. "What's your secret?"

Brian held back the urge to roll his eyes; sometimes his relatives could be so fake.

"Uh thanks," Mrs. Laurence tried not to laugh, "the secret is to buy it at Gegleburg's Cake Shop." Brian couldn't help it any longer, he burst out laughing.

"Oh!" Mrs. Jane blushed in embarrassment, "oh my, I'm sorry!"

"Sorry for what?" Mrs. Laurence laughed lightly.

"I honestly thought you baked this!"

"You know I can't cook anything but macaroni and cheese!" she smiled brightly, "I bought all the food for tonight, really Katharine, you can be so silly sometimes."

"Uh heheh, well it's good cake," she continued to eat her food.

Brian looked over at his parents. His father looked back at him questioningly then realized what he wanted and nodded. The raven had sighed happily, excused himself and went to his room, not aware of Mallory staring after him.

He closed the door and lay on his bed, staring outside his window. It was night outside, the streetlamps giving the empty suburban street an orange glow. No one was outside, the windows of other houses glowed yellow as a sign that it wasn't as late as it looked.

The raven head sighed and turned on his back to stare at the ceiling, missing the robed figure standing beside the tree outside.

"Great not only is the slut moving next door but she's also coming to my school. God, you hate me don't you," he sighed and sat up, he had to do something that would pass the time, he spotted his guitar lying lazily against his bed.

Brian took hold of it and strummed a few strings mindlessly until he got into the odd beat and made it more melodic. He loved music for as long as he could remember, he never really could remember that far back but he knew he liked to strum away on his guitar.

His peaceful moment was cut short when the door burst open and Mallory walked in. He stopped playing and mentally hit himself for not locking the door.

"What do you want?" he asked glaring at the girl.

"Just wanna see how you're doing, little cousin," she said cheerily, throwing herself on the chair before Brian.

"No seriously, what the bloody fuck do you want?" he put down his guitar and crossed his legs Indian style while also crossing his arms. "And I'm a year older than you for your information."

"Uh-huh, yeah whatever, how's your friend, Marty-"

"Archie."

"Yeah him."

Brian looked at the girl disgusted, for the past few years she had been after his friend and so far hadn't managed to get him in bed. "He moved away from you."

"Oh but he loves me," she pouted fakely.

"He's afraid of you."

"Whatever, where'd he move to?"

"Antarctica."

"You're not funny."

"He went to America you just missed him on your way here," he grinned at the slightly shaken look on Mallory's face, "too bad, maybe next time."

"Oh well, plenty of more fish in the sea, so how IS your school like?" she leaned back lazily.

"It's full of classes what do you think?"

"You know what I'm talking about," the glint in her eyes returned and Brian sighed exasperatedly, "come on, you're gay, tell me what really goes on."

"I'm not gay, I'm bi," he glared at her, "you're such a slutty pervert."

"Oh wait! Is ickle Brian Whian telling me he's still a wittle virgin?" she said in a sickly motherly way.

"So what? I don't go spreading my legs to anyone who comes within eyeshot towards me."

"How sad," she shook her head, "I'll just have to surprise myself when I get to your school."

There was silence, no one moved.

"Well?" Brian finally spoke, "aren't you gonna go now?"

"Nope, I wanna spend some quality time with my favorite cousin," she smirked and stood up, advancing towards the angry raven head.

"Ugh! Get away from me you whore!" he leaned away, enraged at his cousin.

"Your right," she whispered in his ear, "I prefer my type as blond, blue-eyed and tall."

"Get your Hitler-ass out of here!" he pushed her out of his room and slammed the door shut; he could here her walk away laughing. "Blond, blue-eyed and tall, god how typical," he muttered, walking back to his bed.

He picked up his guitar but didn't play it; he stared at it in a trance before plucking one string.

"Ow..." he touched his head lightly and tried to ignore the sudden head ache.

A vision flashed through his eyes, it was of a young eleven year old blond with a pale complexion and storm gray eyes.

"The fuck?" he frowned slightly, shrugged the vision away before strumming to his guitar as if nothing had happened.

-

Uh heh...this chappy must have been such a corny bore BUT IT'LL GET MORE INTERESTING ME PROMISE! Oh and soz if the muggle life thingy in English version didn't sound accruate or whatever, me kinda new at this XD Review please!

****

**Next Chappy**: They meet again, oh la la XD Psyche...


	4. Meeting Again

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews!

**SilverDragon161**: I planned on making them the opposite of what they were, plus without the worries of their original lives (sigh) I' m happy about it (big smile) I'm starting to like stories with calmess...though this isn't very calming ahead though (sweatdrop)

**fish057**: Really? Yay! Hope it'll come to your expectations (anime smile) thanks for the review!

**Robin the bird**: soz this one isn't so long, but they do meet again so yay for that! (dances happily) lol I'll stop

**smoothNcreamy**: yeah she will unfortunately T.T in later chappy's as well too lol 'bisnatch' i love that word XD here's the new chappy enjoy!

**fudgebaby**: thank you! (huggies...not the diaper lol)

**DemonRogue13**: yep she is, but I need to work out on her character a bit more (sweatdrop) lol

**BlueEyedOne**: yeah, actually I wanted them to have names that wouldn't properly fit them like their real names, sort of a way to get them to remember each other faster, plus I like the names  
:D

**yaukira**: lol soz, I still need to work on details. They're still the same age, as for when their memories were modified and how the whole thing was set up, it'll be revealed in a later chappy

HAPPY READING'S Y'ALL!!!

* * *

**_Chapter Four_**: _They Meet Again_

* * *

Calvin woke up feeling slightly strange. He had a dream of a raven haired boy with emerald green eyes. He felt strange because when he thought about the supposed imaginary boy, his heart fluttered and he felt light inside.

'Almost like a crush,' he thought, frowning at this idea. He sighed and remembered that he would be leaving today, with that thought in mind he completely forgot about the dream.

Mrs. Jacobs knocked and opened the door. "Oh good you're awake, your father needs help with the beds," she smiled amusedly. "I don't think his back can take anymore weight."

"I'll be there in a minute," he yawned and stood up. He dressed himself in baggy jeans, plain white shirt under a loose unbuttoned black shirt, and black converse sneakers.

He folded up the sheets he slept with and carried them out of his empty room for his mother.

"Oh, don't worry about the sheets," Mrs. Jacobs said, when she saw him trying to find a box that still had room for the sheets, "go help you're father."

"Ok," he dropped the sheets nearly hitting Ebony and walked out of the apartment, Ebony sprinting quietly behind him.

"How much sleep do you need?" Mr. Jacobs breathed out jokingly. He was a thin, kind yet weak looking man with dark brown hair.

"Sorry," Calvin smiled sheepishly and helped his father lift the heaviest bed into the moving truck, "I was too excited to sleep."

"I'm sure you were, you probably fell asleep at five in the morning," they both lifted the second mattress into the trunk, "Surrey's gonna be pretty different from this place."

"So it's a friendly place."

"Everyone says so...plus there's a lot of wealthy people there too," he laughed lightly as they walked out of the truck and lifted a few boxes Mrs. Jacobs had recently put on the sidewalk, "we'll be wealthy too, what with your mothers new job and all."

"Wealthy?" Calvin wrinkled his nose, "that's good and all but I don't fancy being a snob," his father laughed.

"Calvin how old are you? We're not going to become _snobs_...well...unless the money gets to us."

"I'll try and steer clear from money then," he grinned cheekily and picked up another box.

-

Deep within the caves under the ocean two red eyes opened in a snap. The cave shook slightly as the owner of the eyes slithered out. Its body was that of a dragon, scaly black with sharp talons. Its head was closely compared to a bird except that the beak was made of scales.

Slowly the beast swam up to the surface of the ocean, its body becoming smaller and thinner, transforming into a human yet still having red eyes.

The creature broke into the surface, unnoticed by the sailors passing by on their ships. It grinned at its surroundings, walking on the water as if it were solid ground.

He immediately became dry; a dark substance covered his naked body, as if dressing him. The black substance became clothes; a black turtleneck shirt that covered his arms up to his wrists was under a black cloak. His black pants flowed swiftly against the ocean breeze, his black boots shined dully against the summer sunlight. He smirked at the modern world he was walking towards.

"The fun I shall have upon this land," he said to himself, running a very pale hand through his pitch black hair, "they must be free..."

-

"This can't be right, I'm sure I modified all of their memories," McGonagall murmured as she looked at two mirrors that had images flashing by.

She was in her office, getting a few papers ready for the next term while glancing every few seconds at the mirrors.

What caught her eye was the image of Harry in the mirror that was watching over Draco. She looked at the other mirror and saw nothing but images about music. Yesterday Draco's image had appeared on Harry's mirror but it hadn't returned as of yet.

"They can't be getting their memories back this quickly," she frowned in thought and decided to go tell Dumbledore. She got up, collected the mirrors and walked out of her office not knowing the horrible scene that she was about to see.

-

"Oh that's wonderful!" squealed Mrs. Laurence, "I'd love to help, sure!"

Brian glanced at his mother on the phone and turned back to the tv rolling his eyes while he took a bite out of his Twinkie and flipped the channel with the remote.

"I'm sure they'll become fast friends, how is the boy anyway?"

Brian mimicked his mother soundlessly, getting her every gesture accurately and on time.

"Oh it's called Alemeron Academy for Writers and Artists, typical of you to forget, honestly," she laughed, "sorry."

"What?" Brian tore his eyes away from his favorite show and faced his mother, "what about my school?"

"Oh must you know everything?" she scolded but still smiling, "no not you Ellen, that was Brian," she said to whoever she was talking to on the phone.

"What's going on?" he took another bite from his Twinkie.

"You'll find out later," she waved for him to go back to watching tv, he shrugged and did so, but he was still curious about the person on the other line.

"Good for you, you'll do well trust me."

Brian sighed and turned off the tv. There wasn't anything interesting on anyway. "I'm gonna g-" he stopped when he saw something from the window at the corner of his eye. Something had fallen into the bushes. "What the fuck!?"

"Brian!"

"Sorry," he walked over to the window and opened it bringing in a gust of heat from the burning summer day. He looked down at the cherry bush and shot back only to hit his head on the edge of the window. "OW! GOD JEEZE!"

His hand quickly went to the back of his head as tears of pain filled his eyes. Something felt awfully familiar about the pain...he immediately brushed it away and continued to peer out of the window.

What he saw was completely out of the ordinary. He saw a flash of violent pink hair before it vanished.

"Mallory," he muttered before turning back to the living room, he did a double take and looked out the window, his cousin was busy flirting with a boy across the street. "What the-what-how-hair-blue!" he sputtered, fear suddenly rising.

"Alright, see you in a while," Mrs. Laurence hung up the phone and turned to the sputtering boy, "Brian?"

"Mum," he turned to her, "there was this thing that fell in the bushes, i-it had pink and-and vanished into thin air, I thought it was Mallory but she's over there!" he pointed out the window to the direction where the blonde was at. "With blue hair!"

"Calm down, Brian. You probably just imagined it," his mother assured, her face clearly saying that it was about to burst into laughter.

"I'm not crazy-"

"I never said that, now make yourself presentable, we have new neighbors moving in the house next door," she crossed her arms.

"Bloody hell! Is the whole WORLD moving in here!?" he waved his hands, still not forgetting what he saw just moments before.

"It seems so," she laughed lightly, "see, it's an old college friend, she just got her degree on doctoring and she's got herself a job at the hospital nearby. Be nice when they come," she eyed him, knowing that he'd probably let slip an insult or something.

Brian looked out the window again and decided to drop that subject and continue with the one he was curious about before. "Why were you talking about my school?"

"Oh, well Ellen's son, Calvin, will be going there. He's really interested in drama."

"And you're hoping that he and I will become best friends like Archie and me," he crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, or you could just be nice to him please, these are my friends not your aunt, uncle and cousin," she nodded to the direction where their relatives now lived.

"Alright fine," he sighed then caressed the back of his head where it still hurt but was quickly fading away, "as long as they're not perverted."

"Perverted? Brian you're just as perverted as Mallory! And no they're not perverts, they're very nice people."

"So I guess you know her husband?"

"We dated a while back before he got married," she blushed lightly, "I haven't seen their son for fifteen years," she murmured to herself, "he was such a cute little baby."

"Uh...mum?" he blinked.

"Oh sorry," she blushed again, "well anyway, we're going to help them with the furniture and boxes when they get here so don't dress too fancy."

"Wha-but I don't wanna help," he whined, jumping on his knees on the sofa.

"Brian act your age, I said we'd help so there, besides, you'll get to know Calvin more."

"Alright fine," he muttered, getting off the sofa. "Guess I'll go get ready then," he put his hands in his pockets and walked up the stairs.

"That's my boy!"

"Oh _very_ funny."

-

"Wow...how plain..." Calvin said as he looked out the window from the moving truck.

They were driving through a neighborhood with plain homes that looked the same. The neighborhood was so clean that Calvin actually felt like he was in one of those movies with the warm welcoming suburban neighborhoods.

"Yep, it's a bit too plain but it's still a nice neighborhood," shrugged his mother.

"Here we are...finally," Mr. Jacobs said cheerfully, he stopped the truck before a house. There was a sign on the lawn saying For Sale and with the word Sold taped diagonally over it.

"Look Eb," Calvin said to the black cat on his lap, "our new home," he nodded to the house, the cat purred and nuzzled her head against his cheek.

"Ok lets unload," Mr. Jacobs stepped out of the truck, "Clare said she'd help right?"

"Yeah, let me just-"

"Ellen!"

"Never mind," she put down her purse and stepped out of the truck to hug her old friend. Calvin stepped out of the truck as well and took a good look around the neighborhood.

'Lets see, plain houses that look the same, well kept lawns, girl flirting with a guy...eugh! Brunette bear hugging mum...' all thoughts were erased when a raven haired boy stepped out of his home and stood next to the woman hugging Calvins mother.

Ebony escaped his loose grip and sprinted over to the boy.

"Hm?" Brian blinked and looked down when he felt something tapping his foot. A black cat was sniffing his foot before looking up at him with a glint in her eyes. "ACK! BLACK CAT! BAD LUCK!!! AHHH!!!" he almost fell back.

"Black cats don't bring bad luck."

"What?" he watched as a platinum blond boy picked up the cat. He pet her head before looking at him with storm gray eyes. There was something strange about him, Brian could see some sort of black glow on him, and the air of calm patience emitting from him.

Calvin looked at the raven head, waiting for him to say something else. He was glowing white, a look of a bit bemusement in his emerald green eyes. "You look familiar, have we met?" he finally asked, not wanting to ask about the glowing.

"No I don't think so," Brian shook his head, "but you look familiar too."

"Is this Brian? My, he's grown to be one handsome young man, Clare," Mrs. Jacobs walked over and stood beside Calvin, smiling warmly at the raven head.

"Brian?" Calvin raised an eyebrow, "is that really your name? Not to be insulting or anything but the name doesn't really suit you."

"I know that," Brian blushed lightly, "mum couldn't think of any other name at the moment, what's your name anyway?"

"Calvin Jacobs, it doesn't suit me either," he laughed lightly.

"Yeah it doesn't, well, welcome to the humbly lame neighborhood," he grinned cheekily and held out his hand which was taken and shaken.

At that moment their glowing light swirled together and vanished just by the contact of their skin.

* * *

Uh...review please?

Next Chapter: their summer together before going to school


	5. Summer

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews!

**elvengoddess696**: thanks!

**bri**: here's the next chappy! :)

**Inylan**: it's ok :) the Harry/Draco slashiness will come in pretty soon O.O lol

**SilverDragon161**: yeah I wish I could do that (daydreams) :F (shakes head) anyway, they'll just start off as friends, pretty soon they'll be confused about their feelings XD

**yaukira**: yer welcome :)

**BlueEyedOne**: I forgot to mention that _muggles_ can't see the glowing X.X oh well now you know (sweatdrop) thanks! (bear hug)

**Kelby The Slytherdor**: thanks bunchies! (bear hug)

**DemonRogue13**: probably not heh (sweatdrop) anyway Surrey's like a town or something right? me not good with the whole England map thing. He's living in a different part of Surrey where no one knows him. plus Surrey's the only place I know (sweatdrop) lol

**TheDragonDancer**: thankies! (bear hug) I wanted to start off calmly before the action took place, and me not talking about the slash action ;)

**Note**: um...this isn't really important, just that I forgot to actually FIX this chappy up so some parts are corny lol enjoy the chapter!

* * *

_**Chapter Five:** Summer_

* * *

"Hi there!"

Calvin looked to the direction of the caller while Brian groaned miserably. "Oh, hi," the blond said to Mallory who was walking over moving her hips in a suggestive manner.

"New neighbor?" she asked, standing in front of Brian who glared at her.

"Yeah," he took a step back, he hadn't been that close to a girl before and he didn't really like it. "My name's Calvin Jacobs."

"Really? I moved here too, I'm Mallory," she batted her eyes lashes; Calvin caught Brian gagging behind her and laughed lightly. "What's funny?" Mallory asked turning around to face Brian, "oh, Brian, didn't see you there, why don't you run along and help Aunt Clare with the boxes, she says you were supposed to help."

"Yeah, sure, whatever," he walked off, 'looks like Calvin's a weakling for Mallory's suggestions, what a sap.'

"Wait, Brian, I'll help out."

"Eh?" he turned around and almost slammed into Calvin. He looked past him and could see his cousin looking a little miffed at being turned down so quickly. "Uh, sure."

Once they reached the truck the blond burst out laughing. "Who was that!?"

"My cousin," Brian said in dramatic sadness, "she's a whore!"

"She's your cousin?" Calvin looked over at the girl who was talking to his mother. "Are you sure you're both related?"

"Doubt it, I'm beginning to believe I'm adopted," Brian shrugged, "if I AM related to Mallory then someone had better shoot me," he grinned sheepishly when Calvin laughed at his small joke. "So, what do you think of her?"

"She's kind of creepy," Calvin lifted a box full of dishes, "why does she act that way?"

"Because she's spoiled," Brian lifted a box of books and walked with Calvin out of the truck, "she thinks she can get whatever she wants, what's worse is that she'll be going to our school."

"Our school?" the blond blinked, they entered the house and they set down the boxes.

"Yeah, mum said we'll be going to the same school together," they walked back to the truck.

"Oh, cool...that Mallory girl's gonna be there too!?" he almost dropped the box of pots and pans.

"Yeah, but lucky for us, the girls dorms are on the other side of the building," the raven head said cheerfully.

-

A headless body fell on the concrete ground, seconds followed by the head of a woman, eyes and mouth frozen open in her last movement of life. Her be-header walked past her decapitated body like he had with the rest of his victims.

Through his ruthless killing he did not find what he was looking for. "Not on this land," he spoke to himself, frowning in disgust at how modernized the world had become since he last saw it, "perhaps they're at the southern regions," he smirked a little.

Suddenly there came the sounds of helicopters and sirens. To the strange assassinator they sounded like loud flies and a thousand singing creatures. He eyed his surroundings calmly, waiting for the sounds to get closer.

Hundreds of police cars screeched to a stop, surrounding him in a circle, overhead hovered helicopters with the word Police printed on the sides in big blue letters.

"You are under arrest," said the magnified voice of an officer, "put your hands over your head!"

"Arrest?" he cocked his head to the side, his expression very blank, "are you the keeper of the law?"

"I said hands over your head!"

The dark dressed figure smirked, he raised his hands over his head but caused something more than that.

The windows to the buildings exploded, every shard floated in mid-air, twirling and stopping with their sharpest edges pointing down. The killer twitched his index fingers and the shards of glass shot down, piercing deeply into all of the policemen.

"FIRE!" shouted the officer, trying to shield himself from the raining glass.

Obeying their orders the policemen fired, bullets shooting towards the killer. "Pathetic," he murmured, putting down his hands. The bullets froze and reversed, going back to their shooters and hitting them.

The man turned and walked away from the wreck of death he made. "Yes, the southern lands would be a good hideout for them," once he reached the road that went on to a different state, the city that he just left exploded in flames.

-

The days were getting closer to going back to school and Brian was only half complaining. Archie may have left the country but Calvin's company was soothing the absence of his best friend. Mallory's presence only dampened Brian's enthusiasm to go back to school.

"Why are you so interested in being an actor anyway?" the raven head asked as he strummed lazily on his guitar. He and Calvin were spending the afternoon in his room, mainly because it had better air conditioning in the house and it was also because Mallory wasn't aloud in his room anymore.

"Dunno," Calvin shrugged as he sucked lightly on a cherry flavored ice stick, "I guess it's just this feeling I always get."

"What feeling?" the emerald eyed boy raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore the fact that he liked the way his friend was sucking on his ice stick.

"Just a weird feeling," he shrugged again, "like I can be the exact opposite."

"And opposite would be?"

"An arrogant little snob," he laughed a little, finishing his ice pop. Brian laughed too.

"Try it," he stopped playing his guitar and watched like an audience as Calvin stood up and cleared his throat.

"Nice clothes," the blond sneered, "did your whole family go poor just to buy it for you?" Brian laughed lightly, "see this?" he gestured to his own clothing, "the finest leather in the world, that only I can afford," he held his head high, looking very proud and snotty.

"That was good," Brian said cheerfully, "you'd make a good actor."

Calvin blushed lightly and sat back down. Just as he did so he felt a stinging tug at the right of his head. "Ow..." he gently touched the spot.

_He droned on about how rich he was to a red haired boy. Just to get him angry and upset. Something he didn't want to do...but he had to, or he'd risk getting in trouble again. "Shut your face, Malfoy," the red haired boy said angrily._

"Malfoy?" the blond barely whispered. That word sounded familiar for some reason.

"What's a Malfoy?" Brian looked at him curiously, "Calvin?" said boy jumped out of his thoughts and looked at him, "you ok?"

"Yeah, just a little headache," he said softly, lightly placing his hand to where the pain had started, "maybe it was the ice pop."

"Ok then...so why'd you say Malfoy?"

"Nothing I just had some weird vision," he put down his hand from his head.

"And the vision was what?"

"I dunno," he shrugged, "but there was this red haired guy in it, I think I was insulting him then he called me Malfoy," he frowned.

Brian blinked then laughed. "Right, ok, too much icies for you."

"Right..."

-

A young, thin servant walked urgently down the luxurious hallway, ignoring the detailed paintings of angels and nature on the walls and glass curved ceiling. He had only one thing in mind, to get the two people, walking just as quickly behind him, to the Father of Nature.

Deverick and Agredartha glanced at each other; they too ignored the beautiful decorations painting the halls, for they have seen it many times before.

The servant stopped at the end of the hall to two large golden doors with the decoration of vines surrounding the sides along with the random emerald embroidered on a leaf.

The young man opened the doors and walked on to an even more enchanting room. There were fountains of flowers, waterfalls and people scattered around the large room.

Ahead in the room sat a man with large clothes of green, he was lightly jeweled, a single necklace hung around his skinny neck, this was the only jewel of importance to him. The pendent that hung on the thin silver chain was an emerald in the shape of a square. It represented who he was and the person he watched over.

His chair was made of wood but it looked more like branches shaped into various shapes of plant life, but it was still, all together, in the shape of a royal chair that only he and his heirs could sit on.

The room didn't look like a room at all, more like a calm forest with the sun shining in like it does in a real forest. The lack of deer's and foxes was the only proof that it wasn't real.

"You're Highness," the servant bowed, "Lady Agredartha and Lord Deverick have arrived."

"Thank you, Jole," the man sitting on the chair nodded kindly, "could you please leave us, and make sure no one is to intrude."

Jole bowed again and walked out of the room, closing the doors behind Agredartha and Deverick.

"Good afternoon," the man noticed his companions' serious expressions, "or bad afternoon?"

"Try worse afternoon," Deverick said, taking off his cloak, once he let it go it vanished. Agradartha did the same thing, "there's been a killing in America."

"So the rumors are true," the man said gravely.

Agredartha nodded, "and the ones we have chosen have had their memories modified."

"I know. Should we take them in? Train them?"

"Now, Nevandor, that move seems a little harsh, especially with their minds brought into a simpler world," frowned Agredartha, "is your chosen one not ready yet?"

Nevandor sighed and rested an elbow on the armrest of the chair while he covered his face with his hand. "He is still much too young, only twelve years old, I can't have him fighting someone like Lefryn, even if my heir is stronger than Lefryn, I can't force him to a thing like this, he doesn't have the bravery that he will achieve in his adolescent years."

"The other elements," Deverick sighed, "have said the same thing," he crossed his arms, "the ones you and they have chosen are far too young to enter battle."

"What are your heirs doing now?"

The two visiters looked at their necklaces that were just like Nevandor's except that Agredartha's was black and Deverick's was white.

Once they made eye contact with the jewel, instead of a crystal staring back, there were visions of their heirs. They smiled warmly when they saw what they were doing.

"They're getting packed for school," Deverick looked back at Nevandor.

"Are you sure they haven't gotten any kind of flashback of their past life?" the Father of Nature asked, nearly begging.

"Sometimes," Agredartha sighed, "but they ignore it immediately."

"You'll have to guide them, gradually tell them the truth, but you must keep their growing bond strong, that's all I can help you with, I'm sorry," he gave them an apologetic smile.

"But we can't force them into this battle," Deverick protested, "it's not in our nature."

"We aren't forcing them, we're helping them."

-

"Well, that's the last of it, hopefully," Calvin said, closing his suitcase.

"I never knew how organized you were," Brian laughed, sitting down on the blonds bed, "well I did, but not about the packing part. I packed fewer things than you but you still have more space in your suitcase than I do, and it's not because of the size of the suitcases."

"I have plain clothes, yours have either chains or rips, it was bound to take up more space," he sat on his suitcase, "I'm not ready for school yet."

"Still need more packing?"

"No, I'm nervous," he laughed a little, "it's a new school and I don't know anyone except you. I've only seen pictures of the school but I don't really know what it's like."

"You'll be ok, it's a good school, mostly silent in the day, and you'll be with me so you won't be lost," Brian smiled.

"Mostly silent in the day?" he repeated, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, at night some of my friends usually tend to be very loud when they play pranks on people."

"Oh...kay..." he silently hoped he wouldn't get pranked on, especially since he would be the new kid, he almost missed his old school, "I'd better go to sleep," he looked at his watch which read eleven forty-five, "or else I'll sleep over the whole morning tomorrow."

"Oh, well, goodnight then," he walked out of the bedroom.

Calvin looked out the window as his friend left through the front door to his own home, "goodnight," he whispered.

He still couldn't drop the nagging feeling that he'd known Brian far longer than just this whole summer.

* * *

well....yeah...kinda corny on the lil acting seen (sweatdrop) review please!


	6. Encounter

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews!

**DemonRogue13**: thanks!

**SilverDragon161**: twelve? O.o ok...they weren't reborn though. Where'd you see twelve?

**yaukira**: lol k, hope ya like the new chappy!

**Inylan**: lol too bad they keep ignoring the visions though...o well, they'll learn XD

**Kelby The Slytherdor**: YAY! Cookies! (munches on one) yummy! 8D lol

**Tarshil**: lol the thing I forget to mention is the details and I'm always rushing so it's ok XD anyway, their 'parents' memories were altered too so they just think that Harry and Draco are their sons with...odd traits, some of their formal personalities will come back but I'm not saying which ones XD hehee and yea they'll be coming back to Hogwarts, hope this helps, and keep asking if you've still got Q's!

**Robin the bird**: none of that here but...maybe in the next chappy (evil laugh) lol, thanks for the review!

**BlueEyedOne**: yes it would, I hope so too (prays) lol

* * *

_**Chapter Six**: Encounter_

* * *

_A green light and a cutting pain on his forehead._

_Abusive relatives threw fists at him, ordering him to do the chores, stay in his room, and never utter any words of another world. Their words bore into him, making him believe he was worthless and unloved. No one cared, they thought him ugly, disgusting, a freak and in the way._

_Then he was taken away, to a world that appreciated him and bowed down to him as if he were their god. He was their hero, their savior and only hope to keep them safe. To not be harmed by the monster that had been haunting them for so many years._

_And he weakened the beast at the age of one. Returned peace back to this strange world._

_He went to a school that taught the strangest things, brewed potions, used magic, flew brooms and transfigured spiders into cups. He belonged in this world. He had friends in this world, even with the enemies that he made; he would fight to stay there, because there he finally had a home._

_Until a few turned against him, whispered behind their backs and passing lies around, saying he was evil, that he was begging for attention. Those that were close to him never believed in these lies, they fought by his side, laughed, cried, and yelled at each other like a real family would._

_The monster was back, stronger than before with more supporters by his side. He didn't know what to do; the people he trusted were hiding secrets from him, telling him the truth at the last minute only to get him furious and hot-tempered. He wished he knew this prophecy before, hadn't he proved his power to them? Hadn't he proved that he could understand now?_

_He had lost someone so dear to him because of his foolishness. And although everyone told him it wasn't his fault, he still believed it was his, the monster had killed the closest thing to a father, but he had caused it. He caused so many deaths that he didn't want to go on anymore..._

_He defeated the monster, completed the prophecy...but he was still alone, stuck with the feeling of emptiness inside him. He never told anyone and never planned to in the future. He had to get rid of this sad emptiness._

_He _was_ Harry Potter after all._

-

Brian woke up, the dream...well maybe it wasn't a dream...but it wasn't a nightmare either. More like both. The visions were strange and now he had woken up to a searing headache.

'Aspirin, I need some aspirin,' he got out of bed, not caring that he was wearing one sock again.

He got in the bathroom, looked through the cabinet and found the bottle of aspirin pills.

'God that dream seemed so real...scary,' he swallowed two pills and then some water.

-

_A little boy. Raised to be proud, emotionless and cold._

_His father beat him into shape, not caring about the tears, only saying that the weak cry. They weren't weak, they were strong, proud, and should never shed a tear._

_In his fear he obeyed his father, wondering why he was being treated this way when other children weren't. They cried and they weren't beaten for it. He wanted so much for his parents, especially his father, to be proud of him, to get them to tell all that he truly was their son and they were proud of it. But no matter how hard he tried, his wish never came true._

_People were afraid of them, some angry as well. They didn't like their lifestyle, their cold comments and pitiless attitudes. They were snobs; the money had gone to their heads. At least that's what he thought._

_Later on he found out it was because of what side they were supporting. The news disgusted him, even though he never showed it. They were slaves to a monster, following his every order, not caring how much pain they caused._

_He thought they were supposed to be proud, a servant to no one. But now that he saw them bowing down to the ugly form of the monster, he just hated them. Yet he still wanted them to be proud of him, just like every other child wanted from their parents._

_He went to school and saw the famous boy that weakened the monster that his parents called Master. He didn't want to support the beast like his parents, if he became friends with this boy, then he could help him save his parents. He could help him make them proud of him._

_But the boy rejected him as if he were dirt. What had he done? Why was he rejected? He was never rejected? How dare he reject him?_

_In his anger to make his parents proud he became fast enemies with the boy and his friends. Insulting them, making sure they stayed miserable for not accepting him. But when he became thirteen he realized it was he who was miserable and not them, he knew now that it was the personality bore into him by his father that got him rejected, he hated him for that. The boy had so many close friends and all he had were bodyguards and useless friends._

_Except one, that is. The person he was supposed to marry when he finished school. They tried to love each other but ended up just staying friends. Good friends that told secrets to each other. He still felt alone, everyone shunned him because of the way he acted around them, only lusting after his body, nothing more._

_His parents grew angry with him, telling him that they were embarrassed to have such a pathetic son. The words kept sinking in every time he tried to ignore it. The pain was growing worse and he wanted to die, to be forgotten so that his parents wouldn't have anything to be embarrassed about. He loved them so much but they hated him like the plague._

_He still tried to be like his father, to be feared upon so no one would bother him. He was so empty and lonely, nobody loved him, and nobody cared. This emptiness inside him was eating away slowly and painfully. If only the boy who rejected him cared, if only he himself could be strong. He wanted to be loved, but he knew that was impossible, especially for a boy like him. He had to stay cold and arrogant._

_He _was_ Draco Malfoy after all._

-

Calvin woke up sweating lightly with an aching headache. He went in his bathroom and took some aspirin.

The nightmare was so depressing, like a movie of a boy who believed outwardly in the wrong things and inwardly wished he didn't.

The blond waited until his headache passed which wasn't happening very soon. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and suddenly realized how different he was from his parents.

Sure they were blond. But they had hazel and blue eyes, where the hell did he get gray/silver? His mother had a warm almost heart shaped face while his father was more on the oval shape. Why did Calvin have sharp, angular features? He was paler than them too, why didn't he have any similar traits from them?

_"I'm beginning to believe I'm adopted," Brian shrugged._

Calvin's eyes widened as he remembered that day. Now that he looked at things, was he adopted too?

'Those people in the dream...the mother and the father, they looked so familiar, they looked like me too...' he frowned in thought.

"Hey," Mrs. Jacobs surprised him at the door, "time for school, get dressed," she said cheerfully.

With this in mind, Calvin quickly put the nightmare in the back of his head. He'd have to think about it later.

-

Brian was still in the bathroom, the headache long gone but the dream still fresh in his head.

At the beginning of his dream he remembered about a pain on his forehead. He looked in the mirror, his fingers gingerly tracing his scar.

'Is that how I got the scar?' he wondered, 'but that was another guy, some Potter dude...' he frowned, still looking at his scar, 'but he looked just like me...is he my twin or something?'

"Brian, get dressed for school!" Mrs. Laurence yelled from downstairs, "We'll be meeting with Calvin in a few minutes!"

"Shit!" with this in mind, Brian rushed back to his room, pushing the dream at the back of his head. Later he would think about it, now he needed to find his missing sock that was buried in the sheets on his bed.

-

"Ron where's Crookshanks!" Hermione yelled, looking around the house for her cat.

"I don't know! I'm not the owner!" Ron yelled back, running down the stairs, pulling on a shirt and nearly slamming into Ginny who was busy looking for her missing shoe.

"Crookshanks!" the bushy haired Gryffindor called out, heading for the living room, "come on this is no time for games we're gonna be late!"

"AHHH!" Mrs. Weasley screamed, jumping back from the cabinet she opened in the kitchen, "goodness! Hermione I found your cat!" she kneeled down and pulled out a protesting fat ginger cat who was busy chewing on the handle of a pan along with a Gryffindor tie, "could you please put him back in his cage?"

"That's what I was going to do," Hermione thankfully took her cat and hurried back to the room she shared with Ginny, "Crookshanks? What's that in your mouth?"

"Breakfast is almost ready!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, moving around the kitchen, waving her wand at some pots and pans to cook the eggs and bacon.

Seeing that his extra tie wasn't anywhere Ron decided to go back upstairs and check his room again. He could have sworn he left it in the living room last night.

He rummaged through his drawers and then his closet before he stumbled onto something. It was a picture of him, Hermione and Harry. Colin had taken the picture for them, for a creepy fanboy he was a pretty good photographer.

Ron sighed and sat on the floor as he watched the three of them wave at him enthusiastically. He missed Harry a lot. And he knew, what with his memories modified, that Harry didn't miss him at all, he didn't even know him anymore and that saddened him.

Hermione was the same, depressed about the missing friend. She was great and all, but she would never share the same opinions about Quidditch or other things like Harry did. He had heard of the saying, two's company and three's a crowd.

If that was true, then he preferred crowd.

"Breakfast is ready!" his mothers' voice broke his thoughts. Sighing he put back the photo and walked downstairs, wondering what Harry was doing now.

-

Agredartha sighed as she put down her pendant. "They remembered everything for a moment but they ignored it just as quickly, I'm afraid this will be harder than I thought," her brows knitted sadly, Deverick held her hand.

"It'll be fine," he assured softly, "we have to keep helping them get their memories back," he put on his cloak, Agredartha did the same, "lets go."

Both left their empire of fire and storm, determined on their mission to help their heirs.

"Lord! Lady!" a servant ran over to them, a roll of parchment in her hands, "a message from the Mother of Water!" she bowed and presented the parchment to them.

Glancing worriedly at each other Agredartha took the parchment, thanking the servant then reading the message aloud.

"'Mother of Fire and Father of Storm, this message has been sent to you from the Mother of Water, giving you the news of disturbance of treason in the south west regions of earth. In giving you this message means that this treason was the work of the Father of Doom, Lefyn.'"

"Damn it!" Deverick's hands turned into fists, the sky above them clouded with rain clouds, promising a thunder storm.

"Calm yourself," Agredartha said sharply, she continued to read, "'Seeing that your heirs are the only eligible fighters in our rank, we beg that you keep returning their memories and train them soon before Lefryn can reach you. Good luck.'" She rolled up the parchment and sighed.

"We're running out of time," Deverick said, still trying to calm down, "we'd better fly instead of walk."

His wife nodded and flew to the clearing sky while Deverick stood on his sword, levitating it so that he was at level with Agredartha.

In one split second they flew off faster than anything possible to the world of mortals.

-

"What platform was it again?" Calvin asked as he busied himself to put on his book bag.

"Platform nine," Brian answered, looking at the two tickets in his hand. He looked at Calvin who was still looking dead nervous, "it'll be ok," he laughed lightly, "I'm gonna be there to help you."

"I know, it's just...the other people," he frowned a little, "I just don't want them to get the wrong impression from me. I feel like I'll do something I don't want to do."

Brian laughed. "I think they're gonna be too busy drooling over you to even see how you're like or if you make a mistake."

"Drooling over me?" Calvin raised an eyebrow and Brian blushed.

"Well, you saw how Mallory clings on you, she only goes after attractive guys and if she goes after you then that means you're attractive," he hurriedly explained, hoping he'd stop blushing. Lucky for the both of them Mallory's parents were driving her to school.

"Who wouldn't want a piece of this," Calvin smirked playfully.

"Right," he laughed, they stopped in front of their train, "we still have twenty minutes to kill," he looked at his watch.

Calvin looked at the train, it seemed no one was boarding because the train was being cleaned. "Now what?" he put his suitcase on the bench and sat on it.

"Dunno," Brian shrugged.

"Ginny go, make sure no one's looking."

"Mum I know that! I'm not stupid."

Brian and Calvin looked behind them at the voices. There were three red haired people, one had to be the mother, the other two had to be the brother and sister. There was also a girl with them, except she had bushy brown hair.

Calvin stared more at the only boy in the group. "He looks familiar," he muttered.

"They all look familiar, we must have seen them when we were shopping for books," Brian shrugged, "they look lost, maybe we can help the-" he stopped when the group froze, watching them.

"Harry," Ron took a step forward but Hermione grabbed him by the arm.

"No," she said sharply, "they don't know us remember?"

"I know that," he scowled.

"Then don't do anything," she looked at the two boys on the bench who were staring at them curiously; smiling at them apologetically she looked away, hoping Harry didn't see the tears in her eyes.

"That girl's about to cry," Brian blinked.

"They really _are_ lost," Calvin turned fully around on the bench so that he could face the staring group, "excuse me!" he called to them, "are you lost?" he made a confused face when Ron glowered at him, "what did I do?"

"Ron stop!" Hermione hissed, turning the boy away, "sorry about that Malfo-uh..." she stopped and muttered, "shit."

"You're apologizing to _him?_" Ron looked aghast.

"He doesn't remember us so what's the point?" she muttered quickly.

"That's just weird," Ginny frowned, also looking at the two teens on the bench, "to see them sitting next to each other like they're friends." She instantly wished she never said that because now Hermione and Ron looked saddened.

"Are you guys ok?" Brian hopped over the bench and walked over to them, "listen if you're lost we can help...at least I can, Calvin doesn't know much about this station," he laughed sheepishly.

"Calvin?" Mrs. Weasley asked along with the other teens.

"Yeah, and I'm Brian," he introduced himself. Calvin stood next to him, smiling at them cheerfully. The Weasleys and Hermione tried not to look too shocked.

"Were you about to call me Malfoy?" Calvin asked Hermione, remembering the vision from the other day but not saying anything.

"Wha-oh-uh...sorry, I must have mistaken you for someone else," she hurriedly lied.

"Oh you're meeting someone," Brian said. The group nodded enthusiastically, hoping the two boys would leave no matter how much they ached to see them, Harry at least, "sorry, we thought you were lost."

"No, we were going to school," Ginny blurted out. Everyone glared at her which Calvin and Brian found odd.

"Really, what school?" Brian asked, trying to kill as much time before getting on the train.

"Uh..." Ginny looked at the others for some help.

"S-St. Brutus's!" Ron picked randomly, remembering the school Harry said he would have gone to if he hadn't gotten in Hogwarts.

Both boys raised they're eyebrows high. "Really?" Calvin tried not to gawk, "uh...you _do_ realize that it's an all boys school...for incurably criminal boys..."

"Oh-uh!" Ron blushed in embarrassment, "I meant-"

"Hogwarts," Brian interrupted.

A light of hope entered them as they turned to Harry. "What?" Mrs. Weasley asked, hope clearly heard in it.

"I was just reading that," he pointed to the Hogwarts symbol on Hermione's trunk, "that's a school?" they nodded, all hope gone from their faces, "cool symbol," Brian kneeled down to get a better look at it, "Hogwarts school-"

Hermione pulled the trunk away before the raven head could read the rest, "it's just a name."

"What's the whole name?" Brian stood up again and raised an eyebrow.

"Hogwarts school for Artists and Athletes," Ginny lied. The two boys looked impressed and confused.

"I never heard of that school, is it new?" Brian asked, he received nods, "oh, it must be awesome."

"All aboard!" shouted the conductor.

Brian and Calvin both swore loudly and ran to their suitcases, tripping over each other but still running.

"Nice talking to you uh..." he faltered when he realized he never asked for their names.

"It's Ginny, Ron, Hermione and Molly!" Ginny yelled back, she cursed herself for her bloody big mouth. Ron hit her upside the head and got a glare from his mother.

"Oh, ok then, nice talking to you all! Bye-AH!" Brian almost tripped over Calvin as they rushed into the moving train.

It wasn't until they got in their seats that they realized that those people were in the dreams they had last night.

* * *

...Review please? 


	7. Drunken Stuper

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Tanky Tanky for De Reviews! XD

**Kelby The Slytherdor**: PIZZAA!!!!!! (turns wild) WITH EXTRA CHEESE, PEPERONI, MUSHROOMS, HAM...um...dunno, maybe parmasan cheese too? 0.0 anyway, thanks mucho! (bear hug)

**SilverDragon161**: yep he has, the little dickins! lol about the twelve thing, I probably didn't write it right (sweatdrop) Nevander's talking about his own heir, the one he watches over like Agredartha and Deverick do with Harry and Draco, keep the questions coming if yer still confused!

**Flammy**: don't worry...well they'll eventually get together as Calvin/Brian, but their memories are going to eventually return, that's pretty much where the small conflict comes up, should they stay together or should they go back to being enemies? ispart of the story,don't worry though :)

**DemonRogue13**: hopefully they'll keep thinking about it instead of pushing it away lol

**Slash-Lover**: I know! (stamps foot) lol the next chapter might come in as some interest to you ;)

**Robin the bird**: maaaybe (tries to look innocent) lol you'll like this chapter then!

**smoothNcreamy**: thank ya's!

**Jess**: thank you!!

**Inylan**: there's this scene that I really want to get to that'll come in as a bombshell on Draco! but I have to wait it out through the chapters T.T otherwise it'll look way too rushed lol but YAY my plot's getting better! (punches air)

**A/N**: if this came out waaaay late then soz, I was going through a lil stage in which I had so many ideas on some fics that I had to start writing it, they'll come out when the stories I'm working on are almost finished though...damn I really need to update H2!

Enjoy the chapter! (curtains open, background burps, farts, coughs, munches, etc.)

* * *

**_Chapter Seven_**: _Drunken Stupor_

* * *

The train ride went in silence as Brian and Calvin were lost to their own thoughts about the people they met at the station. Every time they grasped what little memory they had, it was immediately ripped away before they could actually ponder on about it. 

"What just happened?" Calvin finally spoke when they got off the train, "those people…I think I know them."

"I know," Brian frowned, "they seemed to be hiding something, remember when that red haired boy glared at you at the beginning? Do you know him?"

"No…well he looked familiar but-"

"Brian!" someone grabbed said boy from behind and commenced to lift him up before slamming him down playfully, "how was summer?"

When Calvin saw Brian being lifted, all of the sudden his hand quickly went to his pocket to grab something, but then a second later he realized his movement was stupid, seeing as his pocket was empty.

"Ivan!" Brian laughed, turning to face the person who attacked him, "you bloody scared the shit out of me!"

"Good," the boy said, grinning cheekily. He was a tall, slightly muscular boy with very well tamed brown hair; he dressed in a school uniform and seemed like a very hard worker who kept his nose out of trouble. But the mischievous glint in his eyes proved the exact opposite. "So how was summer?"

"Good," Brian shrugged, he turned to Calvin who was shying behind him, "Calvin this is Ivan."

"Calvin?" Ivan looked over at the sheepish looking blond, "hey he's freaking hot!"

"Eh…" Calvin blushed and stayed close to Brian.

"Oh," he grinned like a cat now, "he's yours? I can see why your summer was good."

"Wait a-" both yelled then stopped, blushing a little more. Ivan seemed to understand and already a plan was formulating in his head.

"So, Calvin, walk with me, lets leave the lame one-"

"Hey!" Brian trapped the brunette in a neck lock.

"Not lame one!" he choked out, laughing after he was released, "how'd you guys meet anyway?"

-

Ron, Hermione and Ginny sat silently on the train ride to Hogwarts. Each not willing to start a conversation, feeling it would all lead to a certain missing friend.

The door opened and much to the silent groups' surprise, Pansy stepped in, her snobby narrowed eyed look was gone and replaced by an almost sad and angry expression. She was holding a piece of parchment andacopy of theDaily Prophet.

"Parkinson?" Hermione spoke slowly and uncertainly.

Said girl swallowed visibly before speaking. "I got a uh…a letter from…" she trailed off.

"You know, if you came here to tell us something important it would help if you raise your voice a little," Ginny said, also uncertain for the Slytherin's visit.

Pansy pursed her lips but continued. "I'm not trying to trick you or anything, but I got a letter from…the uh…the Mother of Fire and Father of Storm…"

"The what?" Ron raised an eyebrow.

"Here, you read it then," she thrust the letter to him; uneasily he took it and read aloud.

"'Dear Miss Pansy Parkinson, it has come to our attention that you are very well acquainted with Mr. Draco Malfoy, there's nothing wrong with him so there's no need to worry. We sent you this message to go on a mission and help us get his memories back, we know that both Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter have had their memories modified for a reason, but there's still one more duty they have to do. We'll come for you when you arrive at Hogwarts with Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and Ginny Weasley, we'll explain the rest there, meet us at the entrance hall after the feast. From The Mother of Fire and Father of Storm.'"

"I still don't get it," Ginny looked at Pansy, expecting an answer.

"I don't either, but I wanted to show you the letter so you wouldn't hex me when I dragged you out of the great hall to wait for those people," she looked like her old self again but it quickly vanished, "I know that Potter means a lot to you, the same goes for me and Draco, I just want him back."

There was a pause.

"…Have you been hexed this summer?" Ron asked, thinking the whole 'Pansy being nice' act was a joke.

"No," she frowned at him before turning to Hermione, "have you read the Daily Prophet?"

"I cancelled it; the stories were all blatant lies, really" Hermione shrugged, eyeing the newspaper in Pansy's hand suspiciously, "why do you ask?"

"And I thought you were a genius," the Slytherin scoffed, "here," she tossed the newspaper to her, "learn something!"

"Parkinson," Ron said testily, a hand in his pocket, holding his wand tightly.

"Wait, Ron," Hermione said softly as she gazed at the front page of the newspaper, "did _you_ read the news this summer?"

"No," the redhead shrugged, "with you-know-who gone, what's there to know?"

"Malfoy's parents were murdered," she frowned, reading the article. Ron and Ginny leaned closer to get a better look. There was a picture of four bodies on stretchers being carried away by a few aurors.

"Dad never said anything," Ginny said a bit fearfully, "who killed them? And who are those other two dead guys?"

"Shh!" Hermione said sharply, still reading the article.

_Yesterday the bodies of the supposed Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy have been found dead in their manor at around noon. Aurors and healers say that they've been dead for more than a week. Upon further inspection of the manor Aurors Nymphadora Tonks and Kinglsey Shacklebolt have discovered another two dead in the dungeons._

_After few blood tests, the two have been identified as **another**_ _Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Malfoy, both without the dark mark. Not much has been told about this, but it seems that the Malfoys we grew to know were never them, but imposters found as Jane and Phil Dubriskan, the two death eaters that escaped nearly twelve years ago._

"Holy shit," Ginny muttered.

"I'm confused," Ron scratched his head.

"Yes, I am too," Hermione looked back at Pansy, "what's going on?"

"I think it's time I told you everything," she sat down next to Ron, taking a deep breath to begin her long explanation.

-

Brian, Calvin and Ivan walked down the street towards a tall brick building. It reminded Calvin faintly of a castle because there were four towers. He had tuned out Brian and Ivan's exciting conversation on soccer and settled to thinking about what his classes and teachers would be like.

His old teachers were strict, some gave quizzes nearly everyday, and the classes were always loud and in the danger of having a student sent to the infirmary.

Here it seemed so calm and less violent, there were students laughing and talking around him, gathering around at the front of the school.

"Hey Brian! Ivan!"

"Jack you son of a bitch!" Ivan yelled jokingly, waving at someone ahead of him to join their small group.

Calvin looked towards the direction where Ivan was yelling and watched as a clumsy looking boy ran over to them, his hair was dyed a dark metallic blue and his uniform made him look rebellious.

What kind of people did Brian hang out with? Calvin wondered in a good way.

"Hi," Jack said once he reached them, "how was your summer?"

"Good, I met this really hot guy at the pool, I tried to flirt with him but he turned out to be straight," Ivan answered without missing a beat.

"You're always flirting with straight guys," Brian commented, laughing a bit when his friend punched him on the shoulder.

"Who's this?" Jack asked, finally seeing Calvin who waved to him a bit sheepishly.

"I'm Calvin," the blond answered, "I just moved here."

"Oh new guy eh?" Jack said, nodding knowingly, "I was new here too, quite nerve racking on the first day, really."

"Uh…right…"

"Come on lets go inside, it's free lunch on the first day and all the bad food's left for stragglers," Brian said, rushing inside the school.

-

McGonagall swallowed nervously as the students walked in the Great Hall, chattering happily about how their summers went. 'They probably don't even know,' she thought sadly. Gripping the armrests on the chair she was sitting on.

It felt so strange to watch the great hall from this point of view, in this certain chair. She glanced at the other teachers in the staff table; they gave her reassuring smiles as if they've gone through the same thing too.

Minutes after everyone was settled the students gasp and murmured quietly to each other when they looked at the staff table. Again McGonagall swallowed uneasily.

The doors opened and Hagrid walked in, followed by a line of timid looking first years, gazing at the luxurious and homey place that was the Great Hall.

The half giant took a scroll out of his large pocket when Flitwick scampered over with a floating stool and the tattered old bundle that was the Sorting Hat.

Everyone silenced as the hat sang its song, bringing another warning of another evil ahead and that the links between the houses should be strengthened agian. The students looked at each othercuriously before paying attention to the sorting.

One by one each student was sorted into a respected house, grinning proudly as they sat to their clapping table.

"Dimble Fredrick Jamison William, Allen," Hagrid said aloud, reading the next name on the list.

McGonagall folded her hands and watched intently as a tall, skinny boy marched to the stool with a smile. He looked so sure of himself, so familiar. The stern witch looked closer, she could see a familiar twinkle in his eyes before he sat down, putting on the hat.

There was a long silence. McGonagall glanced over to the Gryffindor table and saw Ron and Hermione staring at Allen curiously, usually they barely paid attention to the sorting but all of the sudden this little boy caught their attention, the reason was obvious. He hadmetallicbluehair.

"SLYTHERIN!" the hat yelled.

Allen jumped off the stool and politely gave the hat back to the surprised Hagrid. He walked to the silently shocked table, the twinkle in his eyes never left.

McGonagall watched worriedly as the boy practically walked to his death. Everyone was silent, perhaps pondering how long this happy little boy would survive in such a dark house.

A clap resounded against the walls of the Great Hall, it continued to clap and was quickly joined by another, then another. Everyone looked around, curious as to who was clapping before turning back to the Slytherin table.

It was Pansy, she was clapping animatedly with Blaise, Crabbe and Goyle, others joined in until it was an all out uproar of congratulations. Allen's smile widened as he sat down next to Pansy who was patting his back in a friendly manner.

McGonagall raised her eyebrows in surprise; perhaps the boy would be fine after all. She watched the rest of the sorting with little interest, though she did pay close attention to the names.

Soon the sorting was over and it was time. The teachers looked at her expectantly as well as the students, everyone knew there was to be a speech before eating.

Clearing her throat, she stood up from her chair and faced the student body with as much calmness that was in her. "Welcome to another year at Hogwarts," she said in a loud and clear voice, "and welcome to our new first years," she paused, unsure of how to say next thing before Sprout kicked her lightly in the shin to continue, "during the summer... the former, Headmaster Dumbledore, had passed away," she glanced at Allen who looked back calmly.

There were no murmurs now. McGonagall continued her speech, telling them of where to not go, the school rules as well as the house cup. Once she sat down she felt relieved to have finally finished that part.

She ate her dinner, watching over the students.

As the new Headmistress.

-

The small group of boys trudged to their sleeping quarters with full stomachs. Dinner had been as usual, the same speech of rules and games, the same delicious 'first day at school' dinner and usual chatter of people talking about their summers.

Calvin looked around on their way to their dorms. There were portraits of old teachers or headmasters/headmistresses hanging on the richwooden walls as well as a few bulletin boards hanging with few papers for special days.

The ceilings held old fashioned chandeliers that glowed golden against the light; they were so detailed that if Calvin hadn't looked ahead, he would have crashed against the wall.

"Lucky you to have a bed in our dorm," said Ivan, eyeing the sleepy blond, "then again it's not exactly surprising since the last roommate was a senior."

"Are there any strict teachers here?" Calvin asked suddenly.

"There's Mrs. Fandle," Brian said, groaning slightly in misery, "that woman's such a bitch, I swear, and she smellslike this really heavy perfume-"

"It's because she never takes a bath," interrupted Jack, the small group laughed, "no seriously, remember that time when her hand was spilled with that red paint, the next day it was still there! She didn't wash it off at all!"

"What does she teach?"

"Art," the three answered at once.

"Leave it to her to make the easiest class the worst," Ivan sighed, opening a door to their left. Stepping inside, Brian flicked the lights on. Their luggage's stood beside each bed.

Calvin walked to his bed, admiring the room on his way. The floor was richly carpeted, navy blue with detailed designs of plants or shapes. "Wow," he breathed out, looking at the large windows and the four canopy beds, "this place is almost like a castle!"

At the mention of castle, his head stung, bringing in a vision of a large room with one bed, the stone wallswere covered in green and silver tapestries, a large fire place burned, and there were a few flags on the walls with the same green and silver colors along with words on them like Go Slytherin, Slytherin, or just a serpent.

"Calvin?"

The blond boy shook his head lightly, the image vanished and he found himself facing a worried Brian. "Sorry," he smiled sheepishly.

"Another vision?" the raven head murmured. Calvin looked at him slightly surprised; the last time he told Brian of a vision the teen said he had eaten too many icies, now he was worried?

"Yeah," he whispered.

"What are you guys mumbling about?" Jack cut in before Brian could ask what the vision was about.

"Leave them they're probably just talking about when and where they can have a make out session," Ivan joked, looking through his suitcase.

"You'd like to see that little fantasy of yours happen wouldn't you?" Calvin drawled without missing a beat. He instantly froze, surprised at his own voice.

"Ha! Two hot guys making out? That's my second fantasy! My first one's sex," Ivan answered, standing up with a rolled up cloth in his hands.

Brian and Jack made faces before laughing. Calvin stayed silent, frowning slightly. What he said sounded out of habit, like a trigger, including the drawl. It scared him a little, to hear his voice sound so confident and insulting.

Brian finally stopped laughing and looked at Calvin, thinking that he was laughing too. "You ok?" he asked when he noticed the blond hadn't even cracked a chuckle.

"Fine," Calvin answered, trying to smile reassuringly. The raven head raised an eyebrow but shrugged and turned back to the others.

"What's that?" Jack asked when he calmed down from his short laughter. He eyed the bundle in Ivan's hands curiously.

"I decided to bring this as a celebration for our return to the house of hell," the tall teen said, unrolling the cloth which everyone noticed was an old sweater.

"God not again," Brian sighed, putting a hand to his forehead, "Ivan we did this last year and it left me with an ugly hangover!"

"Oh well," the boy shrugged, revealing atall slender bottle with an orange yellow liquid inside, "I decided to make it a tradition," he grinned, "besides, with a hangover in the morning we can stay in and say we're sick."

"Ok I'm in," Jack said instantly.

"Tradition?" Calvin asked, eyeing the bottle warily, hoping he wouldn't get pulled in this crazy ceremony, "drinking on the day before classes?"

"Yeah," Ivan said, as if it was obvious, "and since you're the new guy here, you get the first sip," he returned to his suitcase, pulling out a plastic bag with paper cups inside.

"No that's ok," Calvin said instantly, taking a step back, "I don't even drink."

"I said the same thing last year. You might as well give up refusing," Brian sighed sadly, "I did and got blackmailed into it."

"But they don't have anything against me."

"I'll just make it up like…you believe there's still a Santa, or you worry about you're hair and have a lot of hair supplies," Ivan said, corking the bottle.

"I can live with that!"

"Then again we can always get Fandle to think you trashed the art room."

"It's not is it?"

"It will be," he smirked.

The door opened and Ivan quickly put his old sweater over the bottle in a way to make it look like he was only holding the shirt.

A tall sallow skinned woman stepped in, narrowing her eyes at the group of boys. She had her greasy brown hair tied in a pony tail, pointed nose, shrewd black eyes, muscular body, white blouse and black skirt.

"Lights out and I expect not a _single_ hangover tomorrow," she said in a sharp voice before turning away and closing the door.

"Um…who was that?" Calvin asked a little nervously.

"Fandle," Brian answered, sitting down on his bed.

"Wait till you see her face when she sees her art room trashed," Ivan said mischievously, eyeing the blond as if telling him the one who would get in trouble would be him.

"Give me that," Calvin snatched the bottle from under the sweater and grabbed a paper cup, poured the liquid in it and downed it in three seconds before handing the bottle back to Ivan, "happy?"

"No. Surprised," the brunette blinked, everyone stared at the blond in the same amazement.

"What?"

"What's in that stuff?" Jack grabbed the bottle from Ivan's hands and looked at the label; he muttered the name and age under his breath before staring at Calvin in disbelief, "wow."

"What?" he asked again, a little irritated.

"That was the strongest liquor I could find and you drank a cup of it with a straight face!" Ivan said in shock, "my dad owned the same bottle and he went lights out on the first two shots and he's a bit of an expert on stuff like this," he motioned to the bottle.

Calvin looked at them all in shock. "But I never drank before in my life! I can't even tell the difference between champagne and beer!"

There was a pause. Jack let out a chuckle. "You can't?"

"…No…" he blushed in embarrassment.

"Ah-mazing," Ivan said as if he were studying an animal. He grinned again, "lets see how much you can drink without getting drunk."

"I said I don't drink!" the blond insisted.

"But you did just now," the teen said innocently, filling up the cups.

"…I have a religion," Calvin lied. Brian watched in amusement.

"And what religion would that be?"

"It's a family religion thing."

"Well they're not here so," he handed him a cup, "drink up, lad."

-

He narrowed his eyes and sneered at the falling city. "Not here either," he said calmly, "Australia then?" he said curiously, walking past the destroyed city.

As he walked on, people nearby quickly hid behind fragments of buildings, trembling in fear. No matter how well they hid though, he could still see them, so one by one they each died by burning from the inside out, they didn't even scream because the pain was beyond words and their voice boxes felt like they were going through a melt down.

Before he could reach the beach a priest blocked his way, holding a cross before him. "Be gone evil spirit!" he said in a heavy Spanish accent.

"Please," he scoffed in his deadly calm voice. He raised his hand and jabbed forward. In reaction, the cross burned and pressed itself against the priest's chest.

The black robed man walked past the burning priest, not waiting to reminisce how slowly and painfully the man was dying.

"I _will_ find you both," he said confidently, "even if I have to kill the entire human population."

Before he could take another step he was thrown to the ground by a flutter of lightening attacking his back. He breathed deeply and looked up from behind him and saw a nearly naked woman standing a few feet away. She was tall, slim, tanned, and very pissed. The clothes she wore was a thin and small piece of blue cloth that wrapped around her like a toga. Her black hair flowed around her in the force of her lightening.

"How dare you destroy my land and my heir!" she thundered, raising her arms to heighten the lightening.

He stood up shakily, still being snapped at by lightening. "They would have wasted away anyway Enna," he smirked. It only caused the lightening to get worse, "come on...Enna," he looked straight into her eyes, his scarlet eyes turning a hypnotizing black, "what's the point of handing down our powers when we could keep it to ourselves with eternity?"

The Mother of Lightening faltered, trying to resist the stare.

"Let me go and I'll leave you and your land alone."

She dropped her hands and the lightening vanished. Before she could snap out of it, the killer took off at a run over the ocean.

Enna shook her head violently as she held it in her hands, "what I have I done?" she whimpered out.

-

As soon as the feast was over Ron and Hermione snuck out of the Great Hall with Pansy and walked briskly to the Entrance Hall. Nothing was said during the short journey, this was because they were lost in their own worlds wondering what would happen once they met with the two people who called themselves the parents of fire and storm.

Sure enough, when they reached their destination there stood a man and a woman, muttering to each other hurriedly. They were both dressed in exotic clothes, the woman was in red velvet and gold dress, the man was in gray velvet and blue medieval style clothing.

"Uhm…excuse me?" Pansy said nervously, "are you-"

"Yes we are," said the woman, facing the three students with a small smile, "and you must be Pansy Parkinson, Draco's friend."

"Yes-but how do you know about us?"

"It's actually a very complicated and long story," the man said tiredly, "but for short, we chose your friends as heirs to our powers."

"You're the ones who gave Harry and Malfoy those powers last year?" Ron asked a bit angrily, "they nearly killed each other, not to mention the whole school!"

"That was my fault," said the woman, "I didn't know they were enemies until after I chose them."

"Why couldn't you have children become your heirs?" Hermione asked a bit shrilly. She was getting angry herself, how dare these people give Harry something else to worry about without a warning!

"We can't answer all these questions right now. We must get to Surrey where your friends are."

"We don't have our stuff."

"No need, you'll need muggle clothing. We're heading off now," the two headed toward the door.

"You said Draco and Potter have a duty? Why the hell do you mean by that?" Pansy asked, standing her ground.

"They're the only ones who can fight off an old betrayer because they're of age. We can't fight them off because most of our energy has been given off to them."

"Who's this betrayer?" Hermione asked, following the two people outside, some of her anger gone straight back to worry.

"His name is Lefryn, he's the father of darkness."

"By the way," said the man said, glancing at them, "I'm Deverick and this is my wife, Agredartha."

-

It turned out that Ivan had brought two bottles instead of one. How he sneaked them out of his house and into the school was a mystery to the group of friends, then again, as lightheaded as they were now, everything was a mystery to them.

"So now wha' Calvy?" Ivan slurred, "tipsy yet?"

"Hm?" the blond looked over at the happily drunk boy who by now had his sweater tied to his head like some Houdini or something, "a little…yeah."

"Man," the brunette shook his head heavily, the sweater on his head wobbling dangerously, "you sure can hol' yer liquor!"

"I don't get it though," he took a sip of his drink; "I really never did drink before."

Ivan burped, "'scuse," he looked over to the sleeping Jack, "well at leas' you'll be better off than 'im, he's almost as good as me-or you, since you're no' even drunk."

"Oh," Calvin blinked, not knowing if he should be proud or not. He stared into his cup and wondered how many cups he drank, it certainly wasn't his fifth…or eighth…

"I wonder if there's a competish for this…world champs and all," Brian half slurred, half yawned, his lips felt heavy.Calvin looked at his watch; it was getting pretty late, almost two…or was it three? Maybe he was more off than he thought.

"Shouldn't we call it a night?" he asked, looking back at Ivan only to see that the boy had fallen asleep, hugging his half full bottle, "I guess we should," he laughed a little.

"Come on," Brian stood up, stumbling a little, "we'd better get 'em to bed." The blond nodded and stood up, "I wish I were you in the mornin'."

"I'll probably get a worse hangover than you," he laughed, "I think I had more than I have water in a day."

Brian shrugged, yawning again and stumbling over to Jack who was sleeping sitting up. "Tha's no' comf'ble." He grabbed the blue haired boy from under his arms and attempted to lift him. Calvin walked over only to notice that his legs got shaky and he almost fell if he hadn't grabbed the edge to a bed. Yes he was more drunk than he thought.

_A pale hand reached out and grabbed the edge of the table to steady his drowsy body and spinning head. He dropped the glass he was holding and watched in amazement as it smashed into pieces on the stone floor sending its liquid contents to spread out in the crash._

Calvin nearly lost his grip on the bed as he was lost in the vision. He was surprised that it didn't send his head a sting but he figured it was because of his intoxication. As the vision kept playing in his head his body started to slowly swing forward and backward slightly.

Brian grunted as he dropped Jack's heavy body on his bed, wiping the sweat from his brow he looked over at Ivan and sighed. Maybe he should just leave him there as punishment for the 'Tradition'. It wasn't just that, he was getting sleepy too, his eye lids were drooping and his bed looked highly inviting.

He looked over at Calvin and saw him gripping the headboard of his bed so tightly that his already pale knuckles were white. He looked closely and noticed the slight swaying of his body and the pink tinge on his cheeks. "Calvin?" he asked sleepily, trying to walk over to him without stumbling. Damned legs!

"Huh?" the blond looked at him as if he just snapped out of a trance, "oh right," he turned to Ivan's sleeping figure and stumbled over, nearly falling. Brian rushed over to him chuckling.

"Le's jus' leave 'im there as punishment, 'sides, you need sleep," they supported each other and made their slow journey towards Calvin's bed.

"I'm fine, I just had another vi-" he let out a yawn and collapsed on his bed accidentally sending the raven head with him, "s'rry," he gave a small laugh.

"S'ok…" Brian stared down at the pale boy. His hair had become messier from the fall; silky strands feathered over his forehead, the raven head had an itch to brush them away. The pink tinge on his cheeks made him look so innocent and young, his half closed eyes were slightly darker, more dangerous and wild looking, and then there was his rosy red and full lips that begged to be touched, slightly open and partially showing his white and perfect teeth. He didn't realize that he was staring back the same way.

Slender hands crawled up his thighs and rested on his waist, fingers tracing his warm tan skin from under his shirt. The movement made Brian shiver and become aroused. He leaned closer to the angelic face of his friend, his eyelids drooping closed when their lips met in a feathery kiss. Calvin's hands traveled up his smooth back, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss and causing his shirt to tug up.

He traced his tongue on his friends' bottom lip, the blond readily let entrance and their tongues lazily slid against each other in a slow dance, tasting the alcohol that lingered heavily in their mouths.

Brian sucked on the blonds' lower lip before continuing his kisses down on the pale neck that tasted so sweet to him. Calvin craned his head to expose more of his neck, he moaned in pleasure when the raven head sucked on a sensitive spot. His hand entangled itself in the messy wilderness of black hair that felt soft like angels feathers.

Too bad they fell asleep before anything good could continue.

* * *

OMG! 18 pages! (dances) WOOT! So…yay they kissed! XD um I'm not an expert on alcohol or getting drunk (sweatdrop) so some or most of this stuff is pretty much er...incorrect, just liked to tell you's that before anyone would start telling me off (double sweatdrop) 


	8. Back and Forth

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews!

**Inylan**: lol, I'll never either XD anyway, thank ya! and yes, it was like my fingers were posessed when I wrote that chapter, they just wouldn't stop lol

**oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo**: lol I see what you mean, I'm beginning to see the comparisons, it kinda makes me not regret the names I chose for them :)

**DemonRogue13**: I hope this chappy's good lol, they MIGHT remember the kiss...(evil cackle)

**TheDragonDancer**: thank you! (big ass bear hug) yep, I'm starting to get inspired to continue on with this one, it was just something to get me out of writers block but now I'm really starting to see the vision 0.o lol

**Robin the bird**: dunno if this was ASAP but here is it...shorter than the last one but not too short...eh yeah...lol anyways, we'll see when they wake up

**SilverDragon161**: yep I get kind of sad when there's not enough submissive Draco fics out there BUT! I'm still not sure for this fic, I guess I'll have them switching around, but it'll mostly be a sub-Draco :)

**Daja Green**: THANKS! OMG I was like 'should i do this or should I not?' when I got to that part XD

**Slash-Lover**:lol, soz, maybe something will happen in the next chappy 8D lol

**A/N:** somehow I feel like this came out LAAAATE...anyway, for those of you waiting for an update on H2 then wait a few 24 hours more I almost got it...finally (sweatdrop)

* * *

Chapter Eight: Back and Forth

* * *

. 

"This is it?" Ginny raised an eyebrow at the school, "did Dumbledore _want_ them to remember everything?"

"Yeah, this school's pretty similar to Hogwarts," commented Hermione as the followed the two adults into the building.

"Um…one question," Ron said, fingering his hair uneasily, "why the bloody hell do I have to have blond hair?"

"So you won't be recognized too quickly," Agredartha suppressed the urge to roll her eyes.

"I know that, but still, why blond?"

"It suits you," Deverick answered.

"Right…" he said with heavy sarcasm.

"Oh just be happy with what you have, besides, you don't look half bad with blond hair," Pansy said, fingering her own curly red hair distastefully.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing."

"Mother fu-"

"Oh hush Ron," Ginny interrupted, "do you want Harry back or not?" her brother nodded grudgingly, "then get your act together, god!"

"I still don't understand why _I_ get blond," the teen muttered.

"That's enough," Agredartha said in a calm but commanding voice, "now, when we get in there you must stick to the names we gave you. We must not reveal everything to them all at once; just give them clues so they can get visions."

"We know," the three said in unison.

"Good," she turned and opened the doors.

-

There was warmth.

As soon as the raven head drifted to consciousness he felt wonderful warmth that felt so much better than the covers.

Where were the covers anyway?

He frowned and felt around only to realize that he had been sleeping over them.

His movement caused the warmth he was sleeping with to move. It was a person. Instantly, he opened his eyes and found himself staring into a bundle of silky platinum blond hair. After further inspection he noticed that this persons skin was as pale as snow and that it was a boy.

"Malfoy!" he yelled out, springing away from the blond like he were some kind of nasty disease.

The stirring boy awoke at the sound of the name. He sat up quickly and spotted the raven head on the edge of the bed. "Potter!?" he shouted, paling more than he already was, "what are you doing in my _bed!?_"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" groaned a voice on the other side of the room, "bloody hang over," Ivan stood up, dangerously stumbling on his way to the bathroom.

"Who was that?" Draco asked before looking around at his surroundings, "where are we?"

"How should I know!?" Harry grimaced at the pain in his head, "what happened?"

"What do you last remember?" Draco too was beginning to feel the same effects in his head.

"We had a fight…a weird one, and I woke up in the hospital wing…god I can't think! I've got a freaking headache," he closed his eyes and gripped his throbbing head.

"It's all I can remember too," he let out a small whimper when the pain in his head turned like dulling needles, "a-and then-"

_Their lips touched like feathers before deepening up to the point where their tongues shared a slow dance, tasting the alcohol in each others mouths_.

Draco fingered his lips lightly in horror. That vision couldn't have been real, it couldn't have been his imagination either, he would NEVER think about that, _NEVER_.

"What?" Harry asked tensely, not liking the look on his rivals' eyes. The Slytherin ignored him and looked around the dorm again; everything was just like the vision, the beds, the walls, the bottles.

Draco frowned. Bottles?

He breathed into his hand, sniffed and made a face. "Ugh! Cheap liquor!"

"Excuse me?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"We've been drinking cheap liquor you dolt!" shouted Draco, causing his headache to get worse.

"Keep it down, oh god my _head_," Jack sat up from his bed, massaging his temples gently, "I am going to _kill_ Ivan," he muttered darkly.

"Who are you?" Harry asked, reaching in his pocket for his wand only to find that it wasn't there. He checked his other pocket, it was empty too. "Where's my wand?" he felt around for the familiar piece of wood.

"Between your legs genius," Jack stood up and made his way to the bathroom, holding onto the edges of beds to support himself, "I'm gonna be sick!"

Ivan walked out of the bathroom drinking a cup of water. "I need a barrel of aspirin."

"What's aspirin?" Draco asked, frowning. Who were these people?

"You're joking right?" Ivan let out a chuckle, "poor Calvin's lost half his memory!"

"Calvin?"

"Ha! He can't even remember his own name!"

"My name is Draco Malfoy," the blond frowned even more, "who the hell are you?"

"Delusions too!" Ivan kept on laughing lightly, "You're gonna be one interesting sight in classes."

This guy was just asking to be hexed. Draco reached in his pocket but found himself empty handed like Harry. "What's going on?" he muttered to the raven head.

But Harry was staring at him oddly, like he was worried about him. "Er…Calvin? You ok?"

"I am not Calvin!" raged the blond. It was a stupid move, really. His headache felt like his head was splitting in two.

And then there came a strange sensation. His head was cooling off, like there was ice inside. Shuddering, Draco closed his eyes, relaxing as the pain ebbed away. His quick breathing slowed down and he was gone.

Opening his eyes again he noticed Brian staring at him weirdly. "What?" he blinked.

-

Allen ran down the hall, schedule in one hand and bag on the other. He was late for Charms.

'I hope I don't get detention!' he thought worriedly, turning the corner. He really had no idea where he was going.

"Slow down boy."

"Sorry, but I'm late!" he yelled, "Can't talk can't chat, gotta run! Gotta run!"

"You're going the wrong way, Mr. Dimble."

"Oh!" he screeched to a stop and turned to face McGonagall, watching him with some amusement, "sorry."

"Where are you heading off to?" the headmistress asked.

"Charms."

"Ah, I see, follow me," she turned and walked down the hall quickly followed by the first year, "how have you been holding up so far?"

"What you mean?"

"Slytherin, how are you holding up there?"

"Oh," he let out a chuckle, "everyone's been asking me that, am I the first happy guy to go to Slytherin or something? They all seem to worry over me so much."

"Slytherin doesn't have the best reputation," McGonagall smiled, "dark wizards and witches always seem to come out of that house."

"They're forced to," shrugged the tall boy.

"Pardon?"

"I've talked to a few people in my house, they all seem nice, not only to me but to everyone."

"Really?"

"Yeah," he nodded, "and these two guys, Crabbe and Goyle, they volunteered to help me with my homework and stuff, even teach me on some future schoolwork for next year."

"Crabbe and Goyle?" she raised an eyebrow, "are you sure?"

"Yep, why?"

"Er…they're not exactly the brightest students in the school," she said gently.

"Oh I know, they told me," he laughed, "don't tell anyone I said this, but they're faking it, they're really geniuses, they've been trying to get horrible grades so that they'll get left back, I don't think they like living outside."

Geniuses? Crabbe and Goyle? Could those really be used in a sentence together?

"I won't tell then."

"Thanks," he smiled, McGonagall couldn't help but smile back, "you know, I never knew I was a wizard, I didn't even show signs of it until…what was it? August?"

"Yes, I think so."

"What do you mean?"

"Er…it's complicated. I'll tell you later. Here's charms," she stopped in front of a door, sounds you things crashing could be heard from the inside as well as the muffled voice of Flitwick trying to help his students.

"Thank you!"

McGonagalls' eyes widened when the tall boy hugged him before going inside. She stared at the door vaguely. "Albus is in there…somewhere."

She walked away, face stern, hands behind her back, and pursed lips. Her favorite disguise. Memories filled her head about the letter she found sitting before the former headmaster.

_Take care of him Minerva, he must not know until the time is right._

'That boy…he's much too young to know…just like Potter was in his first year,' she thought sadly.

-

"Welcome back, everyone," Mr. Peterson said enthusiastically, smiling down at his class, "how was everyone's summer?"

"Boring!" someone yelled, "stop killing time, teach us French already!"

"Right then," the French teach sat on his desk and pulled out his attendance sheet, "Alice Aman?"

"Here!"

"Timothy Aaron?"

"Present sir!"

There was a pause, "er…nice to see you again too. Jason Brown?"

"He-"

The door burst open and in crawled Calvin and Brian, practically tripping over each other on their way to their seats.

"Oh Brian not again," the teacher shook his head while the class burst into fits of giggles at the clumsy duo.

"What?" the raven head looked at the young man confusedly.

"Hangover?" at this the students giggles turned louder.

"Oh, weird thing really, it's gone."

"Gone?" he raised an eyebrow, "so you _did_ drink."

"Uh-well…erm…Ivan made me do it!"

"Where is he?"

"In bed."

"Jack too?"

"Yep."

"Alright then," sighed Mr. Peterson, he looked at the blond boy next to Brian, "who are you?"

"Calvin," the pale boy blushed when all eyes turned to him. He tried to ignore half the class looking at him with a little too much interest, "I just moved here."

"You share a dorm with Brian right?"

"Yes."

"Poor lad," the teacher shook his head while Calvin stayed as clueless as ever, must have been a side effect from the hangover, "well, take a seat, welcome to Alemeron."

"Home of the perverts!" yelled Jason.

"True," muttered the teacher, shrugging.

Calvin looked at the teacher with mixed surprise and confusion. "Can I go to the bathroom, please?" he asked slowly, frowning slightly at the strange teacher.

"Sure," he took out a small piece of paper and scribbled on it before giving it to the blond, "There's a bathroom down the hall," he pointed beyond the door. "Now," he stood up with a textbook, "since today's the first day back we'll start off small."

-

"What's the first class?" Ron asked as the group walked down a hall.

"Uh…French two," answered Hermione, reading the schedule list.

"We don't actually have to pay attention in that class do we?"

"No Ron," the brunette said sarcastically, "we stay completely oblivious and get F's."

"Oh good," sighed the 'blond' "I hate languages, gets me all confused." Hermione suppressed the urge to hit himupside the head.

"She was being sarcastic," Pansy said, eyeing the paintings on the halls, it was weird to see them not move. Since she wasn't paying attention to where she was going she slammed into someone. "sor-"

"Watch where you're going!" yelled the person, looking at the Slytherin in disgust. She was a strange looking girl, purple hair, pale face, she wore her uniform in a way to show off her body more and her contact lenses (Pansy and the others thought they were real, except Hermione) were red swirls.

"You could have gotten out of the way, there's plenty of space in this hall for that," Pansy bit back.

"I can walk wherever I want-Calvin!" she waved at a person behind Pansy and pushed past her, nearly slamming her to the wall.

"Excuse me!?" the 'redhead' suggested angrily. Her face fell when she saw the person the girl was walking towards, "Draco?" she whispered.

"What are you doing out of class?" the girl said in a low suggesting manner.

"I'm going to thebathroom," Calvin said, oblivious to the girls' advancements.

"Mind if I join?"

"You aren't exactly a guy are you? Unless you have something hidden under your skirt," he looked slightly nauseous.

The girl laughed rather falsely, "you're such a challenge. That's why I like you," she brushed her hand on his chest and walked away, not knowing that her little movement made Calvin look even more nauseous.

Shaking his head, the blond continued walking but stopped at the frozen group. "I'm sorry, did she do something to you guys?"

"She's got a snooty tongue," muttered Pansy, crossing her arms, "who was she?"

"My friends' cousin, Mallory," shrugged the blond. He took a good look at the group, his face slowly turned vague, "you look familiar," he said to Ron.

"Really? I don't recall-er-ever, nope-ow!" he glared at Hermione, rubbing his side.

"Weasley!?" the blond looked at Ron bewildered, the group jumped, startled, "you're blond!?"

"Don't remind me-what did you say?" his eyes widened in shock.

"Where am I?" he looked around a bit worriedly, "Pansy? What the _hell_ happened to you!?" he yelled, seeing his friend in curly red hair, "and, Weaslette and Granger," he looked at the two other girls, "what's going on?"

"Malfoy?" Ginny said uncertainly, "is that you?"

"Of course it's me! And here I thought it was your brother who was an idiot."

"We'd better get Deverick and Agredartha," Hermione said, grabbing Draco's arm and pulling him to walk down the hall.

"Let go of me!" he tore his arm away, "you have no right to touch me!" he straightened his shirt.

"Malfoy shut up and follow us, please," Ginny sighed, just when she was starting to like the new Malfoy, the original had to come stampeding back.

"Pansy where are we and why on earth are you in _that?_" he made a face, gesturing to his friends' uniform.

"I'll explain later," she pulled at the hem of her sleeve nervously.

"No I want to know what's going on, where am I? Why are you dressed like that? Will someone ple-"

Ginny pulled him by the shoulder to face her and slapped him as hard as she could across the face. The blond lightly touched his reddening cheek, "calm down you're really annoying when you get hysteric."

"Hysteric?" he looked at her confusedly, "what are you talking about?"

"You were yelling questions, I consider that hysteric."

"I didn't ask anything," he frowned, "what did I-ah!" he bent over slightly and put a hand on his head in pain.

_He was saying something insulting, about someone who was his teacher. Before he could say anymore the girl with brushy brown hair that was standing nearby suddenly walked over to him and slapped him. Actually it felt more like a punch. He staggered._

_"Don't you **dare** call Hagrid pathetic, you foul-you evil-"_

Calvin's eyes widened as he touched the other cheek that wasn't slapped by Ginny.

"Calvin, was it?" Hermione recalled a bit sadly, looks like Malfoy was gone again.

The blond looked up at her and tried not to gasp. This girl looked exactly like the girl in his vision.

Except, he frowned, this one had black hair, and she had a bit of a tan. Plus there was the fact that she didn't have buckteeth.

"Yeah…" he took a few steps back.

"What did you see?" Ginny blurted out. Calvin looked at her in surprise.

"I-I…no, I just need to go to the bathroom," he tore off, running away from the strange group. Who were they?

"Way to go," Ron said dully to his sister.

"What?" she looked at them in confusion, "what did I do?"

-

McGonagall sighed as she looked at the mirrors. Twice Draco was back to normal, but whenever something came to him in an impact he was back to being Calvin. Harry was no different.

Setting down the mirrorsand watched asa scrollappeared on her desk. It was strange the way these Lords and Ladies delivered urgent messages. Obviously they were well beyond their time with spells.

Untying the ribbon, she unrolled the parchment and read the letter.

Her lips quivered as her eyes darted from one word to another. She took off her glasses and rubbed her eyes from the strain.

In the beginning she wasn't really afraid about Lefryn, who could be afraid after a long deserved break from Voldemort? To her, this person was just a name, another mad man wanting to take over the world, an easy win against him.

But now it was becoming more real. This man was much more insane and dangerous than Voldemort. At least he wanted 'to make things right' whereas Lefryn is just wiping out the world.

The United States barely had any survivors, and South America was practically a burning hell. Lefryn was more than evil, heck he could give the devil himself a run for his money.

'Those two had better start remember,' she stared at the mirrors before her.

The door knocked and for a second McGonagall thought Lefryn was paying her visit.

"Headmaste-mistress!?"

Oh, it was just Blaise.

The Slytherin ran in before she even spoke. "You have to come to the Hospital Wing, something's wrong with Allen."

Without hesitation the headmistress swiftly walked out of her office and followed the boy to the infirmary. "What happened?"

"I don't know, I was talking to Allen on our way to classes, then he got a headache and nearly fainted, he kept saying he was getting a bunch of visions or something."

"Visions?" she looked at Blaise bewildered.

Allen couldn't have been chosen…could he?

-

Eh…14 pages T.T oh well lol, I got possessed again when I typed O.O I dunno what's making me write this stuff, but I hope it'll be enough to get to the good stuff XD anyway, leave a review please :) au revoir!


	9. Who Am I?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thanks mucho for the reviews!

**DemonRogue13**: thanks!

**Robin the bird**: No, unfortunately T.T BUT THERE MUST BE IN THE NEXT CHAPPY!!! THERE JUST MUST! XD

**Anime Writer2**: yes I know but unfortunatably (lol weird word) we've got a bit of insanity (literally) I promise there'll be something better in the next chappy!

**fudgebaby**: aw thanks! (bear hug!)

**Inylan**: (GASP, rips open pressy) THANKIES!!!! (big ass bear hug!) and yes, they will never change :) lol

**oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo**: yep (nods) heheh...wow I can really see it now :F teehee!

**A/N**: how was everyone's christmas break!? :) I'm so happy I got almost everything I wanted! Anyway, I feel kind of proud of this chapter, it may not have any slashy scenes yet (though there might be some suggestive ones ;) heh!) but the way I made up Calvin and Brian makes me kinda proud T.T or just totally weird XD

Enjoy the chappy!

* * *

_**Chapter Nine:** Who am I?_

* * *

_"Draco eat up or no presents," said Narcissa in a teasing tone._

_"Okay," Draco said grumpily, stuffing his mouth with mashed potatoes, "what'd you get me?" he asked, pieces of food flickering out of his mouth._

_"It's a surprise," winked his young mother. The blond boy pouted but returned to eating, bouncy on his chair to the beat of the enchanted holiday music ringing in the dining room._

_"I still can't figure out how to work this thing," frowned Lucius, flipping around the muggle cell phone he found outside at work._

_"Let me see that."_

_"No you'll break it!" he exclaimed, hugging the phone protectively and causing Draco to laugh._

_"Lucius, give me the…thing!"_

_"No."_

_"Honey."_

_"No."_

_"Sweety-beanie!"_

_"I'm not a beanie! And no!"_

_Feeling like there was no other alternative left, Narcissa kicked her husband on the shin; he yelped and instinctively reached down to his knee, dropping the phone._

_"Accio!" the blonde said, her wand pointing directly at the falling phone. It flew into her open hands before Lucius noticed it was even gone._

_Studying the small square carefully, she hesitantly opened the flap and found a flat screen on one side and a bunch of numbers on the other. "Interesting," she said quietly, fingering the numbers curiously. To her surprise the screen lightened up but then fizzed to black, "wow."_

_"What is?" Lucius sat up, saw the phone in her hands and gasped, "You broke it!"_

_"No I didn't! This thing is like a book! It opens, see?" she demonstrated it to him._

_Draco smiled as he ate his dinner. His parents were sochild-like that he sometimes wondered if someone cast an age spell on them._

_Before he got to his chicken something suddenly jabbed him in the back of his neck. This was odd, it couldn't have been a servant, they had the day off. No one else but him and his parents were home, and he was sitting away from all sharp objects behind and above him. The thing that was poking him didn't go away._

_"Mum?" he said fearfully, his voice trembling._

_Narcissa turned to her son and froze; Lucius looked up and froze as well._

_"What do you want?" Draco's father asked shakily. Draco nervously turned to face whoever was jabbing him in the neck. He let out a tiny whimper._

_A large group of people in ebony hooded cloaks stood clustered in front of them, their wands out and poised at the small family. Draco knew these people, even for a kid his age he understood what they did. Death eaters, loads of them, practically cornering them right in the eve of Christmas._

_"Evening, Lucius," greeted the one with his wand at Draco._

_"Macnair," Lucius said back in greeting, his face paler than ever, his hand slowly reaching for his wand._

_"W-what to you want?" Narcissa questioned, trying to keep her voice steady._

_"Revenge-**impedimenta!**"_

_Lucius was suddenly thrown off his chair and slammed against the wall. Draco screamed and jumped off his seat, crawling under the table and to his half-conscious father. "Dad!" he shook him by the front of his robes, vaguely aware that his mother was behind him, wand out and acting as a barrier between them and the death eaters._

_"Expelliarmus!" she yelled fiercely._

_Draco watched as everything went in a blur. Wands flew at his mother but there were still some death eaters who still had their wands. They attacked her together before she could think of a defense spell._

_Looking back at his father he could see that he finally fell unconscious, his wand rolling away from his pocket. "No!" the six-year old crawled over quickly and grabbed the wand, standing up he pointed it at a death eater coming up from behind his mother, "expelliarmus!"_

_The wand flew straight at him, he made to catch it but another death eater did. "So the boy can do magic eh?"_

_Just by the hard voice Draco felt the little confidence in him fade away. Narcissa turned to face him and paled when she saw the death eater advancing upon him. "Petrificus totalus!" the man went stiff, arms to his side as well as his legs standing straight together, he fell to the side, his head hitting the table, "Draco," Narcissa ran to her son and was about to grab him but someone grabbed her from behind._

_"MUM!" the small boy screamed, running to the death eater, punching and pulling at his robes, "LET HER GO!"_

_"Get off," growled the man, kicking him away. Narcissa screamed and thrashed harder to escape him, her curly blonde hair flying around in her struggle, the man pointed his wand at her head, murmured something and let go of her. She fell to the floor, unconscious or dead, Draco didn't know because someone pulled him away from her._

_"We've a Christmas present for you," Macnair said in a false joyful voice. All Draco could do was cry, huge tears falling from his once happy and now miserable gray eyes. How could they do this to him, especially now when it was Christmas? Didn't they even get the memo? Voldemort was gone, for five years now, his parents told him so, why did they have to do this NOW?_

_"Meet your new parents," Nott said, motioning to two people next to him. Draco cried harder, his face shiny with so many tears. He distantly wondered if his sobs were louder than the holiday music still playing and that someone would come and save them._

_But that couldn't be true. They, unfortunately, lived far away in a secluded area._

_"W-why are yo-u do-ing this!?" he sobbed, looking up at the towering group. He felt so small with them looking down at him like that._

_"Revenge my dear boy," Macnair said, patting his trembling shoulder roughly, "revenge," he turned to the unconscious parents then at Nott and another death eater, "take them to the dungeons."_

_"NO!" Draco shouted, he made to go after his parents and protect them somehow but Macnair held him back so he watched helplessly as the two men carried his parents away as if they were mere objects, "LEAVE THEM-"_

-

"ALONE!" Calvin screamed.

Brian jolted awake and sat up abruptly. He looked around dazedly for the source of the scream and saw Calvin whimpering in his bed, all tangled up in his sheets.

He was about to shake him awake when he noticed that the blond was already awake. His eyes were wide and spilling tears so quickly that they were wetting his pillow like a water spill. His whole body was trembling, hands clutched on his sheets.

"Calvin?" Brian said uncertainly, sitting beside him.

"It was Chri-istma-as," the blond said, crying harder and rolling up into a fetal position.

"It was only a nightmare," the raven head said soothingly, running a hand through his friend's hair only to realize it was soaked in sweat. Looking closer he noticed the thin sheet of cold sweat on the boy, "come on, you need to wash up," he frowned with worry as he pried Calvin free from his sheets; he was surprised that Jack and Ivan hadn't woken up from the racket.

"IT WASN'T A NIGHTMARE!" Calvin screamed, "IT WAS TOO REAL!"

Brian stared at him with surprise; he had never heard him scream like that. He glanced behind him only to see Jack and Ivan still snoring away. "Calvin, calm down, it's was _nightmare_."

"No it wasn't!" he grabbed him by the shoulders, sniffing, "it was a vision!" His lip trembled and he continued crying, "he was too young," he said in a tiny voice, slumping and lying his head on Brian's shoulder.

"Come on," the raven head said gently, helping his friend out of bed, practically carrying him to the bathroom.

Calvin tried to control his tears for the sake of keeping Ivan and Jack from waking up. He wiped his eyes roughly, using Brian to support his weight, god he felt awful, did he just scream at him a moment ago?

The emerald eyed boy opened the door and flicked the switch. Calvin blinked and squinted before taking in the room. It looked so clean and bright that it brought him back to reality, like he was reallywaking up.

Oh god, he DID scream at him! The blond closed his eyes and let the remaining tears fall silently, letting Brian direct him to the sink. He was so nice to him right now, he felt guilty about earlier, he shouldn't have shouted at him like that.

"Here," Brian grabbed a towel, wet it in the running water and dabbed it on Calvin's tear stained face. The pale boy stared at him in quiet surprise, at the very least he expected Brian to be grouchy for waking him up so late, what time was it anyway?

He felt even more guilty and embarrassed; he never wanted to show the raven head how vulnerable he could be, actually he didn't want to show anymore than he already did. He looked down at the tiled floor, sparkling back at him against the light, he felt so ashamed.

He must look so stupid right now, his face all puffed and red from crying so hard.

Brian didn't seem to care, just kept continuing to wipe Calvin's face with the towel. It felt so good to have the cold wet cloth run against his warm face like that, it felt so _real_. Brian was such a good friend.

_A wet cloth was rubbed gently against his burning face, soothing away the grief that was still running through him. He looked up, his lip trembling slightly as if in warning that he would start crying again. A girl stared back with a soft and kind smile that reached her sparkling eyes. Her mousy hair was a mess due to the fact that she had to fight him so that he could wake up._

_"It's ok," she said, wiping away the trailing tear with the towel, "you're safe here, especially with me here to protect you."_

Calvin's eyes widened slightly but otherwise he stayed silent, he didn't want to worry Brian any further. "I'm sorry," he murmured, trying to ignore the stinging pain in his head.

"What?" the raven head faltered in his mission to scrub the blonds' face clean.

"I didn't…I…screamed at you…sorry," he bit his lip, the sting wouldn't go away.

"Don't worry about it," Brian smiled, putting the towel on the sink, "what was the vision about? It must have really freaked you out."

"Huh!" his head snapped up in surprise, was he that obvious in trying to hide the pain?

"The nightmare, what was it about?"

"Oh…" he looked away again, he really didn't want to relive it again, even if it would make him feel better, "I don't want to talk about it right now," he mumbled, fingering the edge of the sink, "sorry I woke you up, you can go back to sleep."

"Don't apologize; just tell me what happened, I promise you it'll make you feel a whole lot better."

"I know I just…need some time alone."

"Alright," hesitantly, Brian stepped out of the bathroom, not knowing that he left Calvin trembling.

'_What is it about him that makes me feel so weird,_' the blond wondered, frowning at the sink. It looked so spotless, like a tiny smudge would make it look like trash. Shaking his head he looked up at the mirror, wondering how horrible he must look.

His reflection was just a plain ordinary platinum blond boy staring vaguely back at him, his eyes were still a bit red and puffy. He hadn't realized it until now but the parents from his 'vision' were the same from the dream from before, except now they seemed so nice and a bit silly.

His eyes started to redden upand his lip quivered as visions from the nightmare returned. They were good people. Why did that have to happen to them? And the boy called Draco…he…

He gasped, staring at his reflection harder even though tears were beginning to leak a little.

Draco…Draco Malfoy…why did he keep having visions of this guy?

And the parents, Narcissa and Lucius Malfoy, they looked and sounded so familiar…

_"Meet your new parents."_

His eyes widened as he took a step back, shaking his head slightly. No, it couldn't be true, his parents were kind, they weren't evil like those people…

But the parents from the dream from before were evil yet in this one they were nice.

_"Meet your new parents."_

Did that mean that the people in the dream from before were the fakes? But then why would Draco want to impress them?

'_They were wizards and witches,_' Calvin remembered, '_maybe they put a spell on him to make him believe that they were his real parents,_' he frowned, wondering where the idea came from.

Why was he thinking about this stuff anyway? It didn't concern him; they're not even about real people anyway. He was just going through temporary insanity, that's it, that's why he was getting these hallucinations.

'**_Don't you get it?_**' said a voice in his head, '**_you're Draco Malfoy!_**'

Calvin let out a snort and made his way to the door, this was crazy, _he_ was crazy, in a few days time he'll forget about all of this, especially that _nightmare._

'**_It wasn't a nightmare it was a memory!' the voice ranted, 'haven't you noticed how you only seem to be getting visions on just one person? Because he's you!_**'

"Shut up," Calvin muttered angrily, gripping the door knob tightly.

'**_Look in the mirror again and what do you see? It's Draco Malfoy who stares back not Calvin Jacobs!_**'

Biting his lip the blond opened the door, turned off the light and marched over to his bed, pulling the covers over him, they felt kind of damp from his sweat from earlier. "I'm Calvin Jacobs, I'm Calvin Jacobs," he chanted until he drifted back to sleep.

Brian stared at the blond sadly. Gripping the sheets he tried to go back to sleep.

He never wanted to admit it to Calvin, but he was getting similar dreams too.

-

The Great Hall as usual was filled with chatter as the students sat down and ate their breakfast. It wasn't an unusual day to everyone. Just for one person.

McGonagall stirred her porridge, lost in thought at her sharp eyes gazed down at her students. Four seats were left empty in the Gryffindor table; that was expected. She knew where they and Parkinson went, but she couldn't tell everyone now could she?

Harry and Draco were in a new school, and Hermione, Ron, Ginny and Pansy had gone off to get their memories back. Obviously Potter and Malfoy couldn't go to St. Mungo's because they had new memories and they'd go nuts if they saw anything magical, so the mission was left to their closest friends. Pity, Malfoy only has one while Harry has three.

But what the school knew was that they were all off living in the muggle world as a school project. The pretty much left everyone jealous, they were off having an adventure while they were stuck doing school work. McGonagall couldn't stop a small snort.

Hufflepuff was fine, a little chatty but that was normal. Ravenclaw was the same as well. Now Slytherin, the same as usual.

Her eyes gazed over to a small group at the end of the table. They had just burst into laughter at a joke that apparently Goyle had said. The headmistress raised her eyebrows, was the boy really intelligent to make a funny joke?

Then she remembered what Allen said. Crabbe and Goyle were geniuses, they tried to get low grades but passed the years anyway. She frowned slightly, realizing it was true, through all her time teaching them they were horrible, but when they took their exams they improved so much that she thought they were cheating. But she always had anti-cheating spells on her tests so then…

Sighing, she shook her head and looked at the person in between them. In a way, she felt like she was in Dumbledore's shoes. He had to keep the secret of the prophecy from Harry until it was too late, and she had to keep the secret of the reason why Allen came to Hogwarts until the right time.

But then this came up. Now the boy needed more protection than the usual. Of all the children they could have chosen they had to choose him!

"Are you going to eat you're porridge?" Professor Sinistra asked, startling McGonagall. She turned to her and noticed the hungry glint in her eye as she stared at the porridge, "well if you're n-"

McGonagall dipped her spoon slowly in her porridge and raised it to her mouth, eating it leisurely and reveling at the stricken and embarrassed look on Sinistra. The professor turned away and attacked her next victim, good look Sprout.

Turning back to the Slytherin table she spotted Allen spitting out his pumpkin juice and laughing at another joke Goyle made.

-

"Come on wake up, wake up!" Agradartha said sharply, clapping her hands loudly. Ron groaned in protest and turned in his bed only to fall hard on the floor. Agredartha froze for a second and tried not to laugh.

"Wha's goin' on?" Ginny asked sleepily, rubbing her eyes as she stepped out of her bedroom.

"Draco's just had a dream, he's beginning to figure it out!" she answered excitedly, throwing Ron his uniform, "we've got to get to him, watch over him for a bit and see if he's remembering anything else, we've got to be as discreetly close to him as possible without him noticing-especially Brian, those two are rarely found separate."

"Who's remembering?" Hermione asked, stepping out of her own bedroom.

"Draco-RON WAKE UP!" for the redhead had fallen back to sleep under the stack of clothes that Agredartha threw at him.

"What about Harry?"

"He's getting dreams but he's trying not to think about it much," was the answer. She ran into her bedroom and threw out their uniforms to them, "get dressed breakfast is about to start!"

"Why won't he?" Ginny asked, frowning in confusion.

"Because he's afraid," she joined them, "he thinks he's been having such a wonderful life that this is trying to break his peace. You know what, I think he knows who he is but doesn't want to believe it, yep!"

The three Gryffindors stared at her blankly, she seemed so hyper and excited it was scary.

"Pansy wake up you're boyfriend's starting to remember!" she banged on the door.

It creaked open and said girl's face peered through. "I have a boyfriend?" she asked sleepily.

-

"Are you feeling any better," Brian asked cautiously as he walked with Calvin to the cafeteria.

"Hm? Oh! No, I'm…fine," he looked away, a light blush on his cheeks, "you don't have to worry about me."

"Then what was the…vision about?"

The blond didn't answer so Brian didn't ask again, he was about to change the subject when he finally spoke. "Do you remember when you first played the guitar?"

The raven head looked at him oddly. "Er…yeah, I was thirteen, Archie taught me, why?"

"Can you really remember it?"

"Of course, it was only a few years ago. He brought his guitar to my house and asked if he could teach me. It was kind of confusing at first but I got the hang of it, he's better than I am though."

"What about meeting him? How did you meet him?" they entered the cafeteria and sat on the farthest table.

"We met on the train when we were on our way to Stonewall High, we had to transfer three years later, why are you asking me this?" he grabbed a piece of toast and a butter knife.

"What did he look like?" he didn't seem hungry; in fact he looked very pale.

"He was red haired, had a few frec…kles…" he stopped in his description when he realized who he was describing, "he looked a lot like that guy in the train station a few months ago actually."

"You remember that?"

"Well, sort of, they reminded me a lot about some people here. Like that red haired girl, she looks like her," he pointed at the doors where a blond girl stepped through with a small group behind her.

"Do you remember your real parents?" Calvin asked, ignoring the group that just entered.

"What are you talking about? My parents are my real parents," he blinked, trying not to confuse himself, "I know I said I might have been adopted but...honestly Calvin what the hell are you getting at?"

"Nothing," he poured himself a cup of orange juice.

"Nothing? You practically gave me an interview!"

Calvin reacted by dropping his cup, it crashed on the table and spilled orange juice all over the table. He ran a hand over his face shakily before just resting his forehead on his palm. Brian grabbed a napkin and tried to wipe up the mess.

"Calvin this really needs to stop you're a nervous reck!" he whispered in hushed tones. The blond just nodded and stood up rather quickly, like his chair caught fire.

"I know, I-I just need to lie down," he turned and slammed into someone, "sorry."

"Calvin!" Brian stood up as well and chased after him, "wait!"

"Is he alright!?" the person Calvin bumped into asked.

"Fantastic!" the raven head called back sarcastically.

-

'_I've gone insane, I've gone insane!_' Calvin thought hysterically as he exited the cafeteria, '_stupid visions, stupid fucking visions!_'

"Calvin!"

He ignored the caller and continued walking on. He was crazy, he didn't belong here he belonged in a lunacy home! He needed a shrink, yeah that's right, that's exactly what he needed, a shrink! He could ask his mother for one, she knows loads of doctors.

"Calvin stop!"

"I'M NOT CALVIN!" he yelled back, facing him,

-

Brian stopped in shock; watching as the pale boy took deep shaky breaths. Had Calvin gone insane?

"I don't know who I am anymore!" the blond ranted on, taking a few steps back, his whole body was trembling.

"You're Calvin Jacobs," the raven head said slowly, his worry for his friend growing, "you live in my neighborhood, remember?"

"Yes I do," his face screwing up, promising tears, "but there's voices a-and images in my head, telling me I'm not-WHO AM I!?"

"You're Calvin Jacobs!" he grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him slightly, "you want to be an actor and you're a good person!"

"No," he whimpered, shaking his head, "they tell me I'm not, that I'm someone else, a bad person-"

"You're not a bad person," he shook him harder, he needed to understand, he needed to, "you've been a good friend to me, that's not what a bad person does."

"Then tell me who is Draco Malfoy!" the blond yelled nastily, his eyes watering up, a headache was beginning to grow.

"I don't know who he is, and you're not him if you think you are!" he added.

"Then tell me," he pulled out of his grip and walked over to the janitors closet, wrenching the door open he pulled out a broom, "do you remember this!?"

"What's wrong with you?"Brian breathed out, not believing what he was seeing, Calvin had gone totally insane.

"All right there, Scarhead?" the blond said, taking a step towards the pale raven head, "training for the ballet, Potter?" he went on.

He took a step back. "What are you-"

"Weasley is our king! Don't you remember it Brian?" Calvin asked softly, images were exploding in his mind, his brain couldn't take the pain much longer, "don't you remember the first time you rode a broom? Harry?" He could feel himself fade away.

"I'm not Harry," Brian said, paling more.

"You chased me up in the sky in our first year," his head felt like it was frying, "wanted to knock me off my broom. You got seeker for it too," he felt so weak now; he swayed dangerously, not long now.

"Calvin what the hell ar-" he quickly grabbed him before he could fall, the broom clattered to the floor.

"You really were the best Seeker anyone's ever seen, Harry," he whispered softly before he gratefully gave into darkness.

"Wh…" Brian stared at the unconscious blond with wide eyes, he needed a doctor, and probably the best psychiatrist out there. Before he could move though, he spotted a trickle of blood pouring slowly out of Calvin's ear.

The door to the cafeteria burst open and a group walked out in conversation before spotting the door.

"Oh my god what happened to him!" gasped the girl with curly red hair.

Brian was about to answer her until he noticed something about the shape of her face, it almost resembled a pug…like the girl from his dream, except she was mean.

"He…I need to gethim to the nurse," he lifted Calvin into a better carrying position and walked past the stunned group. They looked oddly familiar… '_Calvin what's gotten into you?_' he wondered worriedly, glancing down at the blonds' peaceful face.

-

"Deverick's taking over as…male nurse isn't he?" Ron muttered. The girls nodded numbly.

"I think he remembered to quickly," Ginny said.

"You think?" Pansy said sarcastically, glaring at the young girl, "I'm going after them."

"You can't they'd think you're nosing around!" Hermione nearly screamed.

"So what!? Draco's hurt!"

"Harry's there," Ron said, grabbing her wrist before she could keep walking on, "he'll make sure he'll be fine."

"But he think's he's _Brian!_"

"So?" he fought on, "even if he is he's still sending him to the hospital wing! If he doesn't take care of him then why would he waste his time carrying him to the nurse!"

Pansy wrenched her wrist free but didn't make a move to go to the nurse. "I was the one who took care of him," she murmured, roughly rubbing her eyes and sniffling. Everyone else stayed silent.

* * *

Well, there you have it, chappy nine, I wish I'd gotten this out sooner but the original chapter got all screwed up T.T my floppy just wouldn't cooperate (sobs)

So Calvin went a little nuts (sigh/shrug/nod) we all get a little crazy sometimes XD anyway I've noticed that I've given Draco a bunch of visions so hopefully in the next chapter I'll put in more for Harry ;)

Review please!


	10. Not Them

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Thank you so much for the reviews guys! T.T

**DemonRogue13**: lol thank you!

**Slash-Lover**: sorry if this came out late (sweatdrop) I wanted to update all my fics on the same day X.X didn't really work though lol I'm so glad you're liking it!

**BlueEyedOne**: lol thankies! (hugaru!)

**Robin the bird**: Doesn't really turn out that way, sadly (sniff) but there _is_ action! :)

**KORNfused Pyro**: okies! lol THANKS (bear hug time!) here's the late or early update ... er...it's most likely late lol

**Inylan**: thanks, just hope I get possessed again 8) lol thanks though, I'll look out for the run-on's...but...what are they??? (sweatdrop!!) and I noticed another thing too...I'm improving in my writing! (squeal) YAY!...ok that would have been adumb thingfor me to not notice lol

**Silver Angel 7**: and this was supposed to be a side story too (sweatdrop) lol I'm liking it though, it's like one of those offhand ideas that become great...like Blaise Zabini! Theonce mentioned character that has been mentioned as important in millions of fics!heehee soz for the cliffy (anuda sweatdrop)

**Brennend**: thankies! (huggy!)

**A/N**: whoa man, I dunno if I was possessed to write this chapter or not but I'm in LOVE with the ending! EEEE!! (jumps around giggling like a maniac) dunno about the rest though X.X

* * *

_**Chapter Ten:** Not Them_

* * *

_They were an awful family._

_He was their personal secret servant. Always ordering him around once he was able to walk and talk._

_"Harry cook us breakfast!"_

_"Boy clean up this mess."_

_"Get this done or you'll be in your cupboard for the rest of the day!"_

_His cupboard. His tiny room for ten years. It was always full of spiders and cobwebs, it was so tiny and dangerous for his health but he got used to it, he survived it._

_But it didn't end from there._

_He may have gotten himself a better room but the orders still continued. It was the letters that saved him._

_Now he was here in a new world where people adored him praised him because he was their hero, their saint._

_Few people thought the opposite. One person in particular, his rival, believed it with a passion._

_"Famous Harry Potter can't even go into a bookshop without making the front page."_

_For some reason this person, this snobby and probably jealous person, made him feel like he was a normal person. That he didn't need to be everyone's hero._

_"Scarhead."_

-

Brian jolted awake suddenly when he felt himself fall off his seat. Blinking blearily he looked around and realized he fell asleep in the nurses' office. He looked at the bed before him and sighed.

Calvin was still asleep.

_'I_ _wish I knew what happened to you_,' the raven head thought sadly as he watched the other boy.

He looked a good deal better now that he was sleeping. He looked so relaxed now, not afraid or shy. His chest slowly rose and fell, entrancing Brian. And for some crazy reason, Calvin's face looked angelic and innocent, it made the raven head feel he should do something to keep it innocent or just make it a little wilder…

"Shouldn't you be getting back to class Mister Laurence?" the nurses voice broke his trance.

"Uh…no, I'd rather stay," he stammered in embarrassment. The male nurse just stared before falling into a fit of...giggles.

"That's…ADORABLE!" he playfully slapped him on the shoulder before going back to his small office. Brian stared after him, he was an odd man.

Turning back to Calvin he yelped in surprise when he saw him awake and staring at him.

"You're awake!"

The blond gingerly sat up grimacing at his dizzy head. "I'm not s'posed to be?" he muttered.

"No, you just surprised me," Brian blushed, "how are you feeling?"

"Brilliant," was the sarcastic answer, "how long have I been out?"

"One or two hours," shrugged Brian. There was an uneasy silence, the raven head avoided the blonds stare by looking out the window, the soccer team was practicing now.

"I'm sorry," Calvin muttered, half hoping his friend didn't hear, "I went a little nuts…but I couldn't help it."

"What happened?" he turned back to him, carefully avoiding the sad gray eyes.

Calvin looked at his lap and sighed. "I keep getting weird dreams about a guy named Draco Malfoy, and visions too, you know about them right? You've gotten them too."

Brian nodded glumly, "butmine aren't all about one person, they're also about his friends and enemies."

"Yeah mine were about his friends too but he didn't have many, that's why I mostly see him…but that vision from last night…" his eyes watered but he fought them back by blinking furiously, he would not cry in front of Brian again, not now, "it really wasn't a nightmare. I'm beginning to figure it out now."

"You know what's happening to us?"

"Sort of…I think…I think we're getting memories of people. Is it possible to have amnesia about a person but still remember your life?"

"I don't know," he buried his face in his hands, he was getting a headache, everything was so confusing now, "what if they're _our_ memories? I mean, these visions make me feel like I've been there before, like I really _do_ know those people."

"Those people?"

"The people in my visions, there's this…Weasley guy who's kind of goofy but also a great best friend, and a girl named Granger, she has a first name I'm just not sure what it is, anyway she's smart and used to have these huge-"

"Buck teeth," Calvin finished.

"Yeah! She was in your visions too?"

"She slapped me…in my visions…once…actually it felt more like a punch," he caressed his cheek thoughtfully.

"Oh right I remember that one," Brian laughed, "that was funny," he saw the miffed look on the blonds face, "but very painful I'm sure!"

Shaking his head Calvin smiled slightly, it _was _kind of funny. But it wasn't solving their dilemma. "Should I call my mum and ask for a doctor?" he asked hesitantly, "she knows loads of doctors."

"Calvin I'm not going off to get interviewed by a psychiatrist, I'm not crazy."

"I think I am," the blond whispered quietly, his hands fisting the sheets.

"Don't say that," Brian said a bit worriedly.

"Then what the hell do you call what I did at the hall just a while ago!?" Calvin burst, his eyes watering again at the memory. The raven head didn't answer. Turning away Calvin fingered the sheets, his fists loosening.

"I've had visions too you know," frowned Brian, "some are probably worse than yours but you don't see me screaming about…" he looked away from now very sad face, "sorry," he mumbled.

"No, you're right," he tried to blink away his tears but a few escaped anyway, he roughly wiped them away,"I'm making too much of a big deal about this, I mean, Draco Malfoy's a different guy right? He's not me so I shouldn't worry," his voice quivered heavily by the time he finished his sentence.

"What about Harry Potter?" Brian asked, guilty that he made the blond cry.

Calvin let out a small gasp at the name; it felt so familiar when Brian spoke it this time. He grabbed the surprised raven head by the shoulders and pulled back his bangs to look at the scar.

"What are you doing?" Brian squeaked, not used to the way Calvin was staring at his forehead. He let out a soft gasp when the pale boy fingered the scar gently and slowly. He never felt like this before, whenever someone poked at his scar it felt annoying, like he was some kind of walking thing people liked to study.

But now that Calvin was touching it…he wanted him to keep touching, it sent shivers up his spine…

Unfortunately the blond backed away. He looked at Brian with wide eyes and for a second the raven head thought that the other boy knew what he was feeling when he touched him. "Y-you're…you're him!" breathed Calvin.

"Who?"

"Harry Potter! You're Harry Potter!"

-

There is a supposedly abandoned castle, located in the highest uncharted and invisible mountain. This mountain cannot be located because by the next day it'll be someplace different. The only way people will know where the mountain is would be the strange weather they'd have. A hail storm in the summer, raindrops the size of golfballs…

This mountain was dangerous, especially when it was near the Bermuda islands. Long ago it was the reason for the strange plane crashes, though people never found out and just left it as a mystery with many theories. But this moving mountain existed for one purpose. To protect the castle that stood deep inside and close to the top.

Inside you would find everything in crystal ice; it was so cold inside that the ice wasn't that slippery since it had nothing to be melted on. There were carved stairs that led up to the castle, and gradually, as you make your way up you'd feel the temperature drop then heighten at random times. The walls would darken to light blue and there'd be torches with lightening blue fire lined up in a pattern as you keep climbing. These torches, you realize, was what made everything cold.

Finally you find the frosted doors to the castle, since you're the messenger you're aloud in.

Inside everything's made of ice or looks like ice. The furniture's ice, the chandeliers are ice, the large set of stairs are ice, with sky blue carpeting. The walls and ceiling have carved patterns of snowflakes but none of this grabs much of your attention. You've already seen it many times before.

-

The whole place was in a raucous, servants were running all over the place, delivering letters, freezing the furniture, and some were just running around for the heck of it.

The messenger ignored the scurrying servants, jealous of them finding the glacial temperature soothing whereas he was wrapped in practically every piece of clothing he owned.

Jogging up the carpeted stairs he ran down the hall just to conserve some heat.

"What is your business here?" questioned the guard, looking down at the short messenger; it wasn't so much that he was short, just that the guard, like the servants, was very tall and nearly pasteight feet. Her light blue skin glittered against the light, dazzling the messenger.

"I-I'm here t-to de-deliver a mes-message!" he trembled, pulling his many coats tightly, even with all these clothes he was freezing.

"From?" smirked the guard, obviously seeing the shorter man freezing to his toes as funny.

"F-Father of Na-Nature!" he tried to say firmly and failing horribly.

Biting her lip to stifle her laughter, the guard opened the door and let the messenger in, "better put a heating spell on next time Fidelio," she giggled, closing the door on the miffed face of the man.

Grumbling grumpily, Fidelio walked over to the large snow frosted desk. "F-Father of Ice!" he called up, bowing in respect at the man sitting behind the desk.

The tall young man spotted the rolled parchment in the shivering messenger's hand. "Do I really want to know?" he said, tiredly resting a hand on the side of his white haired head.

Without answering, Fidelio stood on his tiptoes and handed the giant man the letter.

There was a pause in which the Father of Ice read the message and Fidelio hugged himself tightly, his teeth chattering.

Once the blue man was done reading he was left looking grave. "He's getting closer."

"Here!?" jumped the messenger.

"No, to the United Kingdom!" he scratched his chin in thought before grabbing a parchment and a bottle of self heating ink, "I'll have to alert Valer," he murmured to himself, Fidelio heard it anyway.

"I'm delivering the message right?" he asked suddenly. He liked Valer. The Father of Ice raised an eyebrow.

"Obviously, wouldn't want you turning into an ice sculpture here would we?"

Fidelio shook his head quickly. Nodding, the blue man finished writing his letter, rolled it up and handed it to him. Bowing again, Fidelio gratefully left the coldest room.

"Heating spell!" the guard called with a grin.

"Oh sod off!"

Smiling slightly, Jiezer sat back on his ice chair and sighed. He lifted the single jeweled necklace and stared into the diamond.

A young boy with metallicblue hair ran down the hall with his three older friends, laughing blissfully as they passed other students.

Letting the jewel slip from his fingers and falling back over his chest softly, he sighed as he closed his crystal gray eyes. "I know you're in there somewhere, Dumbledore." The image of the laughing boy continued playing in his head.

-

"What? No I'm not!" Brian said a little louder than he intended.

"Don't you get it?" Calvin said angrily, "all these visions, your scar, Draco's parents, they're linked to us because we're them!"

"Well then why haven't I had a single vision about Harry's parents?" the raven head asked heatedly, even though he knew the answer.

Stopping himself from answering, Calvin stayed silent.

"See? We're not them, there's no proof or-or familiarity, we probably have these visions because our minds are playing tricks on us, it's possible too-there's this book on how the brain works and-and-"

SMACK!

Brian nearly fell out of his chair from the slap. Touching his sore cheek lightly he looked at Calvin, startled. Meanwhile the blond was breathing heavily, his face filled with anger. How could Brian even think that? Was he crazy? God he was such an _idiot_ sometimes!

His hands lit up in flames, nearly getting the sheets on fire if Calvin hadn't jumped off the bed in shock and fear. Just as quickly, the flames vanished leaving his hands as pale as before, like they never even were on fire.

"What jus-AHHH!" Brian held his head tightly as a piercing pain went slicing through his head. He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth; it felt like knives were ripping away at his brain.

_There was a blond boy,hisface was hard to identifybut he waslunging forwardand aiming his fists covered in flames at him. His face was contorted in manic fury. The boys' right arm was bleeding heavily but it didn't stop him fromviolently raising his hand causing the boy to fall back and skid across the floor on his back.  
_

Gasping for air, Brian let his head fall on the empty bed in exhaustion. Calvin was looking out the window, watching as the last storm cloud faded away.

"I'm not him, I'm not him," Brian chanted weakly, his voice squeaking a little. Why did this have to happen now? He was Brian Laurence not Harry Potter. His life was too peaceful for this to happen!

He felt someone run their hand softly through his hair. He calmed down a little under the touch before screaming again at the more painful stabbing in his head.

_Someone was cradling his little body, humming a soft tune as they rocked him to sleep. His eyes drooped heavily as he slowly slipped off to dreamland. The person holding him gently stroked his tender head. She let out a soft and tired giggle._

_There was the sound of a door opening then a curious silence…_

_"I'll go see what it is," it was the voice of another person, a man. There was the sound of footsteps before the man shouted in a panicking voice, "Lily, take Harry and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off-"_

_There was stumbling, and the soothing rocking that he was falling asleep to turned into rough ones as the woman who held him ran, holding him tightly._

_A door burst open and a high pitched cackle ran through his ears._

_He was held even tighter, the woman started screaming. "No! Not Harry, not Harry, please not Harry!"_

_"Stand aside you silly girl…stand aside now…"_

_"NOT HARRY, PLEASE NO, TAKE ME, KILL ME INSTEAD-"_

"Brian!" Calvin shook the shivering boy fearfully. Said boy opened his eyes and found himself on Calvin's lap on the floor, shivering uncontrollably. He held on tightly to the front of the blond's shirt, burying his face in his chest and not even realizing that he was crying.

"Not again," he whispered shakily.

"What did you see?" Calvin asked, making soothing circles on the boys' back.

"I don't…" he stopped himself when he realized what was happening. Pulling himself out of the blonds embrace, he stood up and back into the chair.

"Brian?" Calvin stood up, worry evident in his face.

"I'm Brian," the raven head said to himself, "Brian Laurence…I go to Alemeran Academy for Writers and Artists, my friends are Ivan, Jack and…my parents…Clare and…and…Laurence…I'm Brian Laurence…" he grabbed his head, shaking it, forcing himself to remember these simple things.

"Brian," Calvin reached out to Brian but he shrank away.

"Stay away from me," he growled in a low and angry voice, "you're the one who's causing me to get these visions! You're making me forget my life!"

"No I'm not!" he grabbed his shoulders tightly, "Brian calm down!"

"Why did you show me the broom?" he whimpered, sinking under Calvin's tight grip, "why did you call me Harry?"

"Because you are! Quit denying it!" he shook him violently.

"I DON'TWANTTOBE HIM!" Brian wailed.

Calvin stayed silent, his anger leaving him again. He loosened his grip on the tanned boys' shoulders and hesitantly pulled him into an embrace.

This felt weird.

Brian continued to tremble but he wasn't crying, Calvin figured he was in shock or mixed in too many emotions.

So he was afraid, the blond closed his eyes and sighed. How could he have missed _that?_He was afraid in the beginning too.Maybe Brian was right, maybe he did have visions worse than his own, maybe they weren't even Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter at all.

"We'll just stay this way, for now," Calvin said quietly in Brian's ear, "we'll be Calvin Jacobs and Brian Laurence because we are them." The shivering boy in his arms calmed down a little.

Something tickled his ankle. Looking down he saw a black cat circling them slowly. The silver tag around her neck glittered in the afternoon sunlight. She looked up at Calvin with her quiet knowing eyes and he instantly recognized her.

"Ebony?"

The midnight colored cat nuzzled her head against Brian's leg, purring softly. The raven head calmed down even more.

A wave of a honey andmystic scent invaded Calvin's senses; sending waves of shivers up his spine and making his eyes flutter close. It took over his brain, letting him swim in its heavenly aroma. He almost lost his footing in its powerful trance.

Sighing softly he opened his eyes and realized the scent was coming from Brian.

The other boy was going through the same thing. Right after he felt something soft against his leg a powerful and hypnotizing scent invaded his nostrils and went straight to his head.

It smelled so tantalizing and wild. Roses mixed with some kind of fruit…raspberries? Whatever, it really calmed his nerves, he felt comforted. He sank into Calvin's chest, desperate to continue floating in the scent. He nuzzled his face in the curve of Calvin's neck, breathing in his aroma softly.

Would he taste as good as he smelled? The question suddenly popped up in his head and wouldn't leave him alone. Would Calvin freak out though? The smell started taking over his head again…

Calvin's breathing hitched when he felt hot breath tickle his neck. A new set of waves shuddered up his back; he shivered and instinctively craned his head to the side so that there was better access. He felt a tongue slowly make small circles against his neck, warming it like fire, trapped temporarily by a pair of lips gently sucking. His breathing slowly came in quicker, his knees were getting weak and he was holding Brian tighter, silently begging him to keep going.

Ebony continued to pace around them, her tail occasionally brushing their ankles, every time less and less, her distance to them becoming farther and farther away.

Brian sighed in contentment. The blonds' skin was a little salty but the smell of roses and raspberries were heavily there. He sank his teeth on the skin he just tasted, causing Calvin to let out a moan of pleasure. He traveled his tongue up slowly, his teeth biting into the skin here and there. The blond just kept holding him tightly, his heart pounding madly against his chest, his body heating up and getting aroused.

Their lips finally met, without asking or even giving a warning, Brian thrust in his tongue, exploring the wet cavern and dancing with the blonds' tongue. Calvin groaned again and rubbed himself against the raven head causing them both to gasp and moan.

Ebony sat down near the bed and started cleaning herself contentedly.

As they began to separate, their minds slowly returning to earth, Brian licked Calvin's bottom lip and sucked it gently, leaving it bright red. He rested his head on the pale boys'neck and sighed softly.

"What…just happened?" Calvin breathed out, still gasping for air.

"We're just being ourselves," the raven head simply answered, closing his eyes and nuzzling into his neck.

* * *

Ok they kissed, WOO and they weren't drunk when they did it WOO again! Though they might have been drunk on each others scent…O.o oh well (shrugs) I wanted to make this chapter longer but I just really liked this ending (blush/smile). I wanna get possessed again! (pounds table with fists) I really want to get to my favorite scene but no! I must wait until the right time!

Besides, I haven't written much about the classes and Hermione and co. and I need to stick in another appearance from mister evil killer, ah so much to do :) review please!


	11. Trying Life

Disclaimer: I don't Harry Potter

Thanks for the reviews!

**DemonRogue13**: thankies! WOOHOO for the kiss!

**wOw**: thanks! soz if this was late!

**Starrarose**: oh man I WISH I was posessed, I just barely got a possessed on certain scenes lol

**Robin the bird**: yep, it'll come in later:)

**Inylan**: I figured out what caused that! THanks for noticing:) turns out that some of the corrections I was doing on the quickedit made it squish together like that because it wasn't like that when I was fixing it up. Thank yous!

**Silver Angel 7**: the scene with the killer really disturbed me, it was one of the few scenes in this chapter that Iwas possessed on writing, it really creeped me out but I hope it's not too bad (sweatdrop) lol

**A/N**: I hit my elbow on the edge of my chair, and this prickling heating sensation went numbly up my fingers, it hurt like a bitch and it burned so I put my hand on cold water, kinda helped but...man it hurt. Lil advice from experience, watch out for dull edges, they're not as innocent as they look X.X

* * *

_**Chapter Eleven:** Trying Life_

* * *

"It's not working," the male nurse murmured as he pretended to write notes, "They've decided to ignore it. Again."

_"Damn! They're too stubborn!"_ came the voice of Agredartha in his head.

"What should we do now?"

_"We'll have to be straightforward then, tell them everything."_

"But what would _they_ think. If we told them everything now they'll think we're crazy, especially since they're denying it now, they don't want to believe in these things-"

_"Ok I got it! So we stay with the slow pace? Deverrick He's getting closer!"_

"I know!" he snapped before relaxing, "I know, but Valer's here so at least Harry and Draco are protected."

_"I forgot about her…but what do **we** do? We can't exactly hold off Lefryn like we used to!"_

"Which is why we'll be having Ron and the others take off their disguises and stay in a far view from Harry and Draco."

_"What?"_

-

Morgan Anatak sat nervously in her seat, playing with the string to her purse almost to the point where it was in danger of ripping. She swallowed and licked her lips several times, not exactly sure of what she was about to say.

She had kept it a secret for so many years until now. Always hiding in her tiny apartment in muggle London, hoping that one day it would all be over and she could at last go outside to breathe the beautiful fresh air of freedom.

It finally happened and she was a nervous wreck. For several weeks now she still stayed in her apartment, afraid that the news wasn't true and that they were still after her. She had watched the news, read the Prophet, and kept her windows curtained.

It wasn't until yesterday that her paranoia started to lift slightly and the news of the deaths sank in. She was free…finally out of her cage!

And then the Prophet came up again saying that the Ministry was going to take all of the money seeing as the whole family was dead.

Were they bloody BLIND? She thought furiously when she found out; there was still one more living Malfoy!

So here she was, sitting in a chair outside the Minister's office, nervously waiting the moment to come when she would reveal everything that happened that night at Malfoy Manor.

-

"Morgan Anatak?" Arthur raised an eyebrow at his assistant.

Percy shrugged, "she said she used to work with the Malfoys years ago, she's waiting outside."

"Does she know who murdered them?"

"She didn't say; just that she knew why the real Malfoy's don't have the mark."

"All right then, bring her in."

"You'll actually _believe_ her?"

"I've got veritaserum, just in case."

Sighing, Percy turned to the door. "Do you want me to stay for the…interrogation?"

"It's not an interrogation, just a bit of an interview, I suppose, and no, you can have a break for now," he tried not to laugh at the unpleasant look his son was giving him, "bring her in."

Shaking his head Percy walked out of the room muttering something around "I don't need a bloody _break!_"

Arthur laughed lightly and scribbled something on a document before the woman came in. Thing's certainly were different once he became Minister. But he wasn't sure if it was good or bad now that there were those attacks going around the world. He still couldn't believe this was happening to him.

A young woman poked her head inside, looking around with wide eyes before stepping inside and hesitantly walking over to the Minister.

"Please, sit," he offered the chair before the desk with a smile.

"Thank you sir," Morgan muttered, sitting down.

"I understand you've come to tell me…information on the Malfoys?" he sat forward.

"Y-yes," the brunette nodded, still playing with her old faded black purse, "I know about the imposters."

"How long have you known?"

"For years, I can't even remember the number…it happened when the youngest, Draco, was about five or six."

"Why are you telling me this now?" he frowned.

"You see, I was being threatened," she lowered her head in shame as she said it out loud. If only she was brave enough to tell them _earlier_, "by the deatheaters."

"Start from the beginning," he suggested, "how do you know the Malfoys? Besides by common standards that is."

"I-I was their cook," she stammered. Arthur looked at her bemused, the Malfoys had _human_ servants? "I started working for them a few years before Draco was born. I know this sounds weird to you, seeing as you've known them ever since your years a-at Hogwarts but…well the Malfoy's were very much against Voldemort-" Arthur flinched, "-you could pretty much say, if you really knew them, that they were muggle lovers."

"And you were their cook," he said dully, not believing the woman.

"Yes," she said earnestly, "i-if you don't believe me then give me veritaserum, I-I swear I'm telling you the truth."

Arthur raised his eyebrows in bewilderment, was she really telling the truth? She looked so nervous and pale that he didn't have the heart to not believe her…but what if it was all a lie? Why would it be a lie?

"I do have some here," he pulled a drawer open and lifted the truth potion inside it. He laid it on the desk and carefully watched her expression. She was still nervous but not, it seemed, from the potion.

"The Malfoys were never deatheaters," she said, her fingers twisting around the strap on her purse, "they devoted their lives in helping the poor."

"Really?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," she nodded quickly, "they've only been acting rotten because the Blacks were threatening to bring them over to Voldemort-"

"Please don't say his name," the Minister said after flinching again at the name.

"Lucius Malfoy always told me, it's better to just call the feared thing by it's name and not be afraid at all," she said firmly, "they weren't bad people, Minister," she seemed to be getting more confident now, "they wanted to help others even if they weren't going to get anything in return. The Blacks threatened them because they were supposed to be a feared family and the Blacks didn't want to be embarrassed to have muggle loving relatives."

"I'm a relative of theirs and I love muggles," the red haired man reasoned.

"Which is why they burned your entire family off their tapestry," Morgan replied instantly, Arthur looked at her with raised eyebrows, how much did this woman know? "The only reason that they didn't want to burn off the Malfoy name was because they were very rich, the only connection they needed was money."

"Ok so Lucius and Narcissa acted like big snobs for the rest of their lives."

"They didn't want to; they did it so that they could keep their money, why do you think they keep doing all these charities? It wasn't because it was to look innocent in front of everyone; it was because they wanted to do it, they needed the money so they could give it to the poor, they couldn't give as much as they wanted because then it would look suspicious on the Blacks."

"This is what you needed to tell me?" he didn't want to believe it…but some part within him wanted to, he wanted to believe that all the horrible things Lucius and Narcissa did to his family was all just a lie, that they didn't mean it.

"No," Morgan calmed down, entangling her fingers from her purse strap, "I came to tell you of the imposters."

"Go on then."

-

"This is really starting to get me pissed off," Ron complained, "do we stay in disguise or not? I mean wouldn't Harry and Malfoy freak out if they saw us? We told them we were going to that athlete school when we were at the train station!"

"You remember that?" Hermione laughed, "Nice memory you got there, now use it for studying." Ron merely mumbled grouchily, picking his eggs with his fork.

"They look so happy like this," Pansy said sadly, not paying attention to the conversation as she stared at the duo across the cafeteria, "even though I want Draco back, he seems better off in this life."

"We still need them," Ginny sighed, gulping down her orange juice, "they still have to kill that Lefryn guy."

"Do you _have_ to put it that bluntly?"

"It's the truth," she shrugged.

Shaking her head, Pansy continued watching Draco and Harry.

-

Though they didn't dwell on it too much, the visit from Ebony was very strange. But she left before the two broke from their embrace.

Days were passing, and the visions were coming in less and less, life seemed to be getting back together again. It was a relief now that they convinced themselves that it was all just a phase…

…They never felt happier.

"No don't!" Calvin cried fearfully, shrinking on the ground as he looked up at Ivan with terrified eyes, "please!"

"You brought this on yourself!" Ivan roared, raising his sword, "YOU DESERVE DEATH!"

"No! No! I didn't want to do it!" the blond begged, grabbing the boys' shirt with shaky hands, "PLEASE!" he sobbed.

"There's no mercy for you," Ivan hissed, diving his sword into Calvin's side. The blond choked as if his wind pipe suddenly became clogged, letting go of Ivan's shirt and collapsing to the floor on his side, he looked up at the seething teen, coughing.

"I didn't…" he went still.

"Wonderful!" Ms. Silver said, walking over to the two boys as the class clapped, "Ivan that was much better than last time."

"I'm a born actor," the brunet said obnoxiously as Calvin stood up, holding the plastic sword.

"That was an interesting scene," the drama teacher said, looking intrigued, "how'd you think it up?"

"Calvin did," shrugged Ivan. The blond just blushed lightly in embarrassment.

"I had it in a dream," he half lied. Ms. Silver nodded and the two went back to their seats.

"Dream?" Brian raised an eyebrow, "you seem to have a lot of…dark dreams." Calvin only fixed him with a look that meant 'shut up.'

"Next, Brian and Jack."

The raven head groaned unhappily as he trudged up the stage with an equally glum Jack. They hated drama class!

The class fell silent when the two reached the middle of the stage. Brian cleared his throat while Jack busied himself with setting up the scene. "We'll be doing a scene on a guy with some anger management issues-" a few students laughed, "-after a relative of his dies, he throws his anger on a mentor of his…so…right…" he looked back at Jack who was sitting on a chair in front of a table full of props, trying to fall into character.

"Go on," Ms. Silver encouraged. Sighing in defeat, Brian stood in front of Jack.

"I know how you feel, David," Jack said in a forced calm voice, he looked like he was about burst with laughter, already a few nervous giggles were coming out.

"No you…" he couldn't help it; Brian broke into laughter at the look on Jack's face. He looked like he was trying to keep a straight face after eating a whole lemon. Jack joined in.

"Brian, Jack," Ms. Silver said warningly.

"Sorry," giggled Jack, stifling his laughter with a hand over his mouth.

"It's his fault, he made a face like he's about to poop," laughed Brian, pointing to the blue haired boy causing the class to laugh as well.

"All right, calm down everyone!" the performing arts teacher commanded before crossing her arms, "again."

With their shoulders shaking the two went back to their scene.

"I know how you feel, David," Jack repeated, trying harder to stay calm.

"No you don't," Brian in a loud and strong voice, surprising himself. For effect he turned away and crossed his arms grumpily, hoping that the mood wouldn't be interrupted by another laugh.

"There's no shame in what you're feeling," Jack continued in the same calm voice, though he sounded a little surprised and shaky from preventing his laughter, A+ here we come! "The fact that you can feel pain like this is your greatest strength."

Why did this sound familiar? Shaking the thought off, Brian continued. "My greatest, is it?" he said heatedly, "you haven't got a clue…you don't know…"

"What don't I know?"

The raven head faced him, glaring with rage. At the back of his head he felt like this wasn't all acting, it was real… '_No way,_' he ignored it again. "I don't want to talk about how I feel, all right?"

"David, this pain is part of being a human-"

"Then I don't want to be human!" he roared, flinging his arm across the table and sending a few props to crash on the ground, thank god they were plastic, "I don't care anymore!" he slammed the table with a fist. A few students started to murmur in excitement, was he really that good?

"You _do_ care."

"No I don't! You don't know how I feel!" he grabbed a meter stick and threw it across the stage, "how DARE you even think you know me!"

"Let me have my say," Jack said, totally in character, he seemed to be enjoying this scene as much as Brian, "please, David."

"Do you think I want-do you think I give a-I don't care what you've got to say!" he yelled.

"It was my fault," he said in an instant, "Jeffrey died because I made a mistake." Brian froze; a look of angry disbelief on his face.

"Er…scene!" he turned to Ms. Silver; she looked a bit astonished and bewildered.

"WHAT? THAT'S IT?" she exclaimed.

"Well we couldn't think of anything else," Jack said guiltily.

"Make it longer," she frowned, "but good work, very good, and try to relax next time, this isn't a comedy scene," she advised before calling up the next pair. Shrugging, Brian walked off the stage and sat next to Calvin who looked windblown.

"Do any of you guys believe that was acting?" Ron asked from the back of the class. Hermione and the others shook their heads.

"But he's still receiving fewer visions too," Ginny muttered, "if he bloody keeps this up I will march over to him and knock some sense into him!"

"She's right," Pansy agreed, "they're being too stubborn."

"That's how they are," sighed Hermione, sinking in her seat tiredly.

"Ew! Merlin!" Ron jumped on his seat, making a face. The girls, startled, glared at him, "did you _see_ that? They almost kissed!"

Pansy quickly peered over at Harry and Draco before rolling her eyes. "They're whispering to each other!"

Ron looked back again and blushed. "Oh…"

-

"This is pathetic," Lefryn sneered, dropping a headless and legless body, "do they know I'm already here? Are they running away?" a smirk slowly crawled over his lips as if he just realized something.

A cold laugh escaped him. The people who were still alive trembled in fear, all hoping that he would leave soon. They've heard of the attacks but they never expected to get attacked as well, this man was like the devil!

Lefryn turned and the people quickly tried to hide, one little girl was unfortunate since her bad leg was holding her back. The killer lifted her by the collar of her shirt.

"No! No!" she cried, big tears pouring down her cheeks as she uselessly flung her arms around to free herself, "let me go ple-ease!" she sobbed loudly.

Wordlessly, Lefryn jabbed his hand through her chest, grabbing her rapidly beating heart and squishing it until all the blood was squeezed out. Wrenching it out, he watched sadistically as the girl twitched violently before going limp. He dropped her body, dumping the mangled heart next to her.

"Let's try Asia," he said playfully, licking his bloodstained hand, ignoring the muffled crying of the people hiding behind trees and destroyed houses.

"How could you?" sobbed a woman as the man took off again.

"He's going to Asia! We need to warn them!" someone shouted shakily. Instantly, people (with strong stomachs) ran from their town towards the half destroyed capital.

The woman wiped her eyes but more tears kept falling as she ran with the others, gasping for air from all the crying. She believed everyone should be given a second chance over death. But this man deserved none, he had to die.

-

"Headmistress?" Allen said, looking up at the elderly woman.

"Yes?" she stopped walking and faced him.

"Um…well…it's about those visions from before," he muttered, glancing behind him to check if they were being overheard. But it was still the middle of fifth period so the halls were empty.

"What about them mister Dimble?" she tensed slightly but the first year didn't notice.

"I just found out…well kind of came in a dream-or daydream, but I think I'm seeing it through someone else, an old man."

"Old…man?" she frowned, "I don't understand."

"I know, I don't get it either," he let out a laugh, "but I guess it's an old man because the visions were running through practically his whole life," he shrugged, "he's a bit of a lemon drop addict if you ask me, but-"

"When was the last time you had your last 'vision'?"

"Um…a few days ago, I guess, I think it was his last one because everything went black when he was at his office," he frowned, trying to remember every detail, "have you found out why I'm having these visions or are you just gonna keep it a secret?"

McGonagall faltered before hesitantly answering. "Allen…you're a very smart student…possibly as smart as a few seventh years but…" she cleared her throat, "I can't…reveal anything to you yet, another time."

Allen sighed and nodded a bit sadly. "All right…it's just…I can't shake the feeling that something's going to happen," he frowned again. McGonagall blinked, he was almost like Dumbledore when he had his face all serious like that, and Dumbledore usually went like that when trouble was coming.

"Like what?" she asked slowly.

"I dunno," he shrugged, "trouble? It doesn't feel like Christmas to me."

"What kind of trouble."

Allen stared at her curiously before answering. "Like death."

-

"Man all these attacks are starting to creep me out," Jack murmured as he read the newspaper, "They're getting closer to here too."

"Attacks?" Brian twisted around to look at the newspaper. Jack and Ivan looked at him with looks of shock.

"You haven't heard?" Ivan exclaimed, grabbing the classes' attention, "it's been everywhere! The newspapers, gossip, and all the news channels-"

"Ok, I'm sorry," Brian interrupted, his eyes scanning the front page. It showed a picture of a destroyed city, it was in such rubble that he could barely see any people anywhere, "the Devil Man Killer," he read the heading, "kinda corny…"

"Laurence!" barked Ms. Fandle, marching over and snatching the newspaper from his hands, "pay attention!"

The raven head glared at her as she walked away, "greasy bitch," he muttered, turning back to his assignment.

"This guy's a freak of nature though," he heard Ivan whisper, "destroying cities with supernatural powers! What did he do? Sell his soul to Satan?"

"Wiped out everything," Jack whispered back sadly, "how can he do that? Seriously? I mean…he's getting closer…what if he gets here too? Then everything will be gone."

"Mental freak," Ivan hissed, "and nobody's doing anything! What the bloody fuck are the police doing? Has the whole planet gone mad?"

"Quiet!" shouted the art teacher.

Brian frowned down at his still life painting. Something was missing…the shadows were there and the shapes of the fruit were fairly good…but it seemed to be missing something…he sneaked a peek at Calvin.

The blond was lazily dipping his brush in the purple water color, brushing it lightly over the grapes in his picture. So far the painting looked bright and real, full of life.

Brian took a closer look and noticed how calm and confident Calvin looked. Like painting a bowl of fruit was like drawing a simple stick figure, he made it look so easy.

He soon lost himself, watching as the pale boy gently and carefully painted each stroke with ease, all the while looking relaxed and content. The light from in front of him made him look like an angel…

Brian nearly choked, his cheeks flaming in embarrassment. He shouldn't be thinking about that now! But before he could turn away, Calvin faced him, a smile on his face.

"What?"

"Uh…nothing!" he laughed, "I just kinda spaced out, heh!" he straightened in his seat quickly and accidentally knocked his cup of water with his elbow, "shit!"

"LAURENCE!" Ms. Fandle roared, "DETENTION!"

-

Calvin sighed as he pressed his forehead against the computer screen; he had finally finished his language arts essay. Now he needed to go on to his History assignment.

Besides the continuous sound of keys on keyboards being tapped, the library was silent, just as it should be. It soothed the blond greatly after another day full of stressful work.

Sighing again, he pulled out his history textbook from his book bag.

"Granger-"

"Shh!"

"I need help damnit!"

"SHH! Do you want him to hear you?"

"It's just that I don't get this contraption! These bloody muggles and their inventions, don't they ever think of putting instructions on this or something?"

"Pansy!"

"Shh! Do you _want_ him to hear you?"

"URGH!"

"Shh!" the librarian glared at the other side of the room. Calvin shook his head and printed out his essay, now off to the internet.

"Oh-my-god, this thing has porn?"

"Ronald!"

"I won't look…"

Who was talking over there? Calvin's eye twitched in annoyance; didn't these people know this was a freakin' library? He peered to the side of his computer and spotted a freckled red haired boy, frowning at someone next to him, looking through the other side of the computer; Calvin saw a bushy brunette glaring daggers at the boy.

They looked familiar…he tried to think back from the last time he saw them…

"Dear lord," Brian puffed, collapsing on the chair next to him, "that detention nearly broke my bones! Up and down, up and down!" he moaned, lying his head on the keyboard, "I never delivered so many boxes in my life!"

"I see detention was fun," smiled Calvin.

"Oh yes definitely," he sat up, a slight imprint of the keys on his face, "I especially liked the part where Fandle kept shouting me orders and how I was such a scrawny ass that would blow away against the smallest breeze," he said sarcastically.

"You're not scrawny."

"Pfft! I don't care! At least I'm not smelly," he pulled out his notebook while Calvin laughed, "can I copy your homework?"

"Ahaha-no," was the flat response.

"Please?" he pouted.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because that would mean you're off on the easy side while I did all the work, genius."

"And your point is?"

"Really!"

"Aw come on, please," he pleaded, leaning closer, pouting even more, "I'll wash your socks." His hadn't noticed the giggle from the other side of the room.

"My socks are clean, and pressed for that matter so…no," he backed away.

"How about I make your bed?"

"No."

"Cook you dinner?"

"No."

"Buy you a present?"

"Uh-uh," he crossed his arms.

"Pay you?"

"Nope."

"Well then how about a strip tease?" he said desperately causing the blond to blush furiously.

"WHAT?"

"Mr. Laurence! Mr. Jacobs! If you are going to keep up with your shouting then could you _please_ leave!" the librarian hissed, pointing to the door. Before Brian could argue, the embarrassed Calvin packed his bag and walked out.

"Hey wait!" the raven head shouted, snatching his notebook and bag, running after the blond.

"ERG!" Calvin put a hand to his forehead, eyes shut tight in pain.

_"Draco!" shouted a man and a woman, grabbing the hem of his robes, they were covered in soot and sweat, their once extravagant robes were torn and stained in blood, "REMEMBER!"_

"Calvin!" a hand grabbed his arm and he realized he was on his knees just outside the library. He looked up to see a worried Brian, "are you ok? You scared the shit out of me!"

"Huh?" he blinked. He tried to stand but his legs felt glued to the ground.

"Should I get you to the nurse?"

"No," he shook his throbbing head lightly, "it's ok, I just have a headache…"

Brian seemed to think otherwise but didn't say so, mostly because he was afraid about the truthful answer; instead he helped the blond up. "C'mon," he muttered, helping him walk down to the dormitories, "you've been working too hard."

"No, I'm fine," he lied shakily, trying to walk on his own. The result was that he almost lost his balance and practically slammed his friend against the wall, "sorry."

Brian laid his hands on the boys' hips to steady him from falling again. "You should see the nurse."

The blond didn't answer for a while. Every time something like this happened they were always in each others arms. He smiled weakly, remembering the kiss they shared in the nurses' office. Would they be able to do it again?

He'd never been in a relationship before. So what would someone do after they kissed their friend? What were they now?

_"REMEMBER!"_

Remember what? He frowned, bit his lip and shook his head. No, he won't remember anything, he was happy now wasn't he? Who would want to remember a horrible life when they were happy?

Besides, Brian was afraid to remember that life anyway, this life was much better…

_"REMEMBER!"_

"CALVIN!" Brian shouted, watching in fear as the blond shuddered and slumped forward heavily, unconscious.

-

_A large and forbidding manor stood in the middle of nowhere. The trees surrounding the manor were tall and scattered, blooming rich fruits and deep green plants, the flowers bloomed straight through winter, charmed to be frozen in its beauty._

_Following up the red brick path to the door of the manor, you find a door mat with the word Welcome in the middle. Then you'll open the door and step inside to find the entrance impossibly bigger than the manor seemed from the outside._

_Hovering on the ceiling is a very large and delicately made chandelier that spread larger than the average room. There are two large sets of red carpeted stairs against either side of the room forming a kind of circle. The marble floor is decorated in lazy dark waves, making it seem like the floor is a kind of large abstract painting. Everything seems so richly decorated and peaceful that you feel at home._

_Walking up the stairs you see a few portraits hanging on the walls, all with moving people who have a superior air to them. Ignoring them, you reach the second floor and on instinct, you go to the right, down a hall with mini chandeliers overhead and more moving paintings._

_There's a door open and a lovely humming's coming out of it. Stepping inside the room you see a woman with blond wavy hair holding a little bundle that had to be a baby. She's humming softly to it, rocking it in smooth motions._

_Upon first sight you immediately notice that she's weak. Her skin's an unhealthy pale, her face looks tired, and her hair is tied in bundles, as if she was too tired to fix it up to the way it was supposed to be._

_Next to her an equally tired man smiled softly at the baby, his arm's wrapped around the woman's waist, as if helping her stay up._

_When you step closer the parents fade away and reappear with their son again, only now he seems to be a toddler who's learning how to walk._

_"Come on Draco," cooed the woman, kneeling down, beaming, "come to mommy."_

_"Come on," the man encouraged, on his knees behind his son in case he fell, "you can do it."_

_The child had his face set in mild concentration as he awkwardly put one foot before the other._

_The scene fades again and an even older Draco, five now, is seen. He's playing with a toy broomstick, giggling as he pushed it down only to have it push back as it continued to hover._

_"Do you remember those days?" said a soft voice behind you…_

_Calvin turned sharply and found himself face to face with a much healthier Narcissa and Lucius. "W-what?"_

_"My son," Narcissa said proudly, caressing his cheek softly, "please remember."_

_"Re-remember what?" he looked at them both feverishly._

_"Everything," Lucius answered, "come back home, the answer's here."_

_"What are you talking about?" he tried to look confused but he couldn't help himself. Inside he felt he knew these people, that he spent some part of his life with them…_

_"You and Harry have a mission," Lucius spoke again, "we were called to come in this dream and tell you to remember."_

_"Everything's true," Narcissa said, smiling sadly, "all of the visions you've been getting really happened, you're Draco Malfoy. Just believe these memories."_

_"I don't want to be Brian's enemy," he whimpered, taking a step back. This was too much, why was it so vital for him to remember these things?_

_"You aren't. We can't stay long, our time's limited here…you're not Harry's enemy, you're his partner."_

_"Partner?" he said weakly._

_"We can't tell you anymore. Just please, for us, please remember everything, don't run away from these problems."_

_"But…" his eyes began to water as they began to fade away, "I have questions!"_

_"We're sorry we weren't there for you when you really needed it…but you have Harry now…" they vanished. The manor began to melt away as well._

_"WAIT!" he cried out._

-

The familiar clean scent of medicine hit Calvin's senses as he woke up groggily. Great he was at the nurses office again.

"My boy, you have issues," the male nurse said, plunging a thermometer in the unsuspecting blonds' mouth, "it's always the dramatics that gets to you teenagers."

"Mmm?" Calvin frowned in confusion.

"Oh good you're awake!" the blond turned and saw Brian sighing in relief, "I thought I'd die of a heart attack!" Calvin lowered his eyes guiltily, his eyes started watering up as the image of Narcissa and Lucius came up, "you are okay aren't you?"

The blond looked back at him and was about to nod until he remembered what his…_parents_ said. Hesitantly, he shook his head.

At that moment, the male nurse pulled out the thermometer. "Well you're fine now," he muttered lightly, "that means you're outta here! Or you can stay and make-out with your boyfriend like last time tata!" he headed back to his office.

"That bloke's really weird," Brian made a face before standing up, "well since you're all better now, I guess we can go-" Calvin grabbed his arm, "wh-"

"I'm sorry," he stared at the floor, "I can't stop forgetting anymore," his grip tightened. He knew it was the right thing to remember…but what about the things Brian would remember? Was he better or worse off?

"What are you talking about?" Brian asked nervously. It was the exact same question as the one Calvin said in his dream.

"Something happened to us that made us forget," the pale boy said firmly, "now we have to go back."

"Back where? Let go of me," the raven head quivered, trying to pull away from the tight grip.

"To Malfoy Manor."

* * *

Oh my goodness! 21 pages! I'm so proud of myself!

And yet

This doesn't feel like my best chapter T.T it felt so forced out WAH! I needed to do it though because I wanted to show how the two TRY to have a normal life until the ending.

ANYWAY

THE PART THAT I WANTED UP FOR SO LONG IS ALMOST HERE! WOOT! But how will I start? O.o DAMN! Oh well…it'll have to be good…I've had it pictured in my head ever since I watched Galerians: Rion anyway (it's practically the whole reason why I even wrote this fic X.x, yes it was so much torture having all these chapters in between ulgh…) REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Malfoy Manor

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Starrarose**: lol thanks, it was a hard chapterto write

**DemonRogue**: yeah true

**angel**: lol sorry about that

**devilsangel101**: hee, soz

**Kilikapele**: eh, if they're reading it I'm happy, but a review wouldn't hurt all the same lol, I hope you like this chapter!

**zoomaphonethepirate**: THANK YOU! (bear hug) heehee, yes, dear Harry's always the stubborn one lol

**wonderclam**: soz if this wasn't soon enough! (sweatdrop)

**mannal**: lol thanks!

**Robin the bird**: soon...really really soon...but I'm not sure I did it at the right time (sweatdrop)

**InsaneBlackHeart**: (backs away in fear) here's the new chapter! Heh-Heh (eye twitch)

**SilverDragon161**: thank you much! (bear hug) nice too see you back on the reviews lol XD hope you like the new chappy!

**oOWeasleyWizardWheezesOo**: I understand (nods) schoolwork sucks over here too, lol, there's gonna be plenty more action in this chappy, enjoy!

**A/N**: soz about the wait on this chappy, but I wasn't really sure about it (sweatdrop) I'm still not sure...

* * *

_**Chapter Twelve:** Malfoy Manor_

* * *

"Brian and Calvin?" Ivan frowned confusedly, "never heard of 'em." 

Ron's jaw dropped at the answer while Hermione turned to Jack with a desperate face. He seemed just as confused.

"There's loads of Brian's and Calvin's we know," the blue haired boy said calmly, "which one are you specifically asking?"

"Brian Laurence and Calvin Jacobs!" Ginny snapped, grabbing the boy's collar fiercely, "don't tell me you've forgotten your own friends!"

"Get off!" he pushed her hand away and straightened his shirt, "Laurence and Jacobs? Dunno them."

Before the redhead could snap another word, a hand dropped on her shoulder, stopping her. "Forget it," Pansy said as politely as she could, "sorry we bothered you."

"Do you think that Mallory girl forgot too?" Ron muttered as they walked away from the two boys.

As soon as the small group was out of sight and earshot, Jack and Ivan let out large sighs of relief before turning back to their journey to Language Arts.

"Feels weird without those two," muttered Jack, digging his hands in his pockets.

"Yeah, too bad we couldn't come with them," was the response, "wonder how they're doing right now."

"You're the one who said we couldn't join the trip, saying they need a little _alone_ time together," Jack said grumpily, practically shoved aside by Mallory.

She instantly turned around as if she just found out who they were. "Have you seen Calvin?"

"…No."

"Yeah right, where is he, I want to talk to him," she fingered a strand of her purple dyed hair.

"Dead," shrugged Ivan, trying not to wretch on the spot.

"Pleeaasse?" she simpered, leaning closer to him.

"No really, he's dead, paramedics quickly took him away in a rush but he died," he went on, unaffected by the other girls' attempts at breaking him.

Huffing angrily, Mallory stood back and resorted to another way of getting information. By grabbing the boys' neck and strangling, "tell me where he is!"

"Bloody nut!" gaped Jack, pulling the girl off his friend, "have you looked in a classroom? Calvin tells me he and Brian love using the French room!"

That funnily set a trigger on her. Standing to her tallest height, which really wasn't much of a change, she slapped Jack across the face and stomped away, muttering something along the lines of 'fucking prats!'

"Am I dead?" Ivan said uneasily, dizzily getting to his feet, a hand caressing his slightly bruised neck.

"I wish, come on, we're late for L.A." he too was caressing his cheek.

"I hope Brian and Calvin's mission is to give Mallory a slow and painful death… bitch has an iron grip…blegh…"

* * *

For most of the journey on the train Brian and Calvin remained silent, the only comfort was the sound of people talking and laughing. It let their minds wander off, thinking about how everything reached to this point. 

Malfoy Manor…they were actually going to Malfoy Manor…did it really exist?

When Calvin had said it with such sureness, it left no doubt that it existed. But it still made Brian wonder.

They hadn't planned on it happening so quickly, they didn't even know where to go; the manor was of course in the middle of nowhere. That's what they thought until last night when Ivan said he knew about a newly abandoned manor in the outskirts of Wales. He had found out by a newspaper that a girl carelessly dropped, he actually still had it hidden under the mattress. Brian didn't blame him, how many times do you come across a newspaper with moving pictures and wild stories? You'd be a real idiot to just throw it away.

It was actually the first piece and clue they came across that was from that 'other world' and about the manor's location.

So they spilled everything to Ivan and Jack, to their surprise they took it pretty easily and hoped for the best. They really were great friends.

'_Were my old friends like that too?_' the raven head wondered before noticing the hand on his own. He blushed lightly, recognizing the pale hand immediately.

"How long?" Calvin said softly, staring at the floor sadly.

For a moment Brian tensed. Calvin looked so guilty right there, he blamed himself for that. He knew now that they really needed to remember everything…but he didn't want to be his _enemy!_

"Not long," he tried to keep his voice as casual and caring as possible, "we'll need to take a cab the rest of the way."

"All right," he nodded slowly but he didn't let his hand leave Brian's.

* * *

Agredartha and Deverick frowned at their jewels, watching the progress of their heirs. Not much was happening, just a silence between the two. 

"We'd better wait at the manor," the mother of fire finally spoke, dropping her jewel.

"Or just stay close by."

"It's too dangerous."

"They need to learn how to survive; you saw how they handled their powers in their first battle. Maybe if they remember faster, they'll be able to control their powers."

"_If_."

"I'm not saying it's possible…we'd better go then," he walked across the bedroom and grabbed his cloak.

"What about the children?"

"They're hardly children."

"We're supposed to take them with us? Deverick, what if Lefryn arrives? He's already in Asia!"

"We can't exactly leave them here; they're better protected under our wing."

His wife let out a sigh of defeat, "and I thought I was smarter too."

Deverick grinned cheekily before letting it drop. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Their door slammed open, letting in four panting teenagers on the brink of passing out. "They're gone!" Hermione breathed out, accidentally pushing Ginny to the floor in her force to tell the news.

"We know," Agredartha said, eyeing the father of storm testily.

"Then…why didn't you tell us?" panted Ron, resting on the edge of the older couples' bed.

"We just realized it. Pack your bags…actually don't. We're going to Malfoy Manor."

* * *

Allen couldn't help it, he blushed outright furiously. He blinked, wide eyed at the girl in front of him. "H-huh?" was all he could manage out of his suddenly virginless lips. 

Rose smiled shyly; a blush on her own cheeks.

The Slytherin first year blushed even more, if that was possible. He instantly put a hand over his mouth. A _third_ year just kissed HIM! What should he do? Would he get another kiss? Should he kiss back? Why wasn't he feeling angry?

"C'mon," the Hufflepuff said, her blush gradually growing, grabbing his hand she dragged him down the corridor, "what class do you have now?"

"Ah-bah…ga!" no clear word whatsoever, man he was lame…but that kiss! Wow….

"Whoa!" Rose suddenly stopped, her feet sliding a little. Allen was ripped out of his thoughts by the sudden contact of the floor with his ass. Blinking incredulously at the abrupt fall, Allen could only marvel at how much of an idiot he was making himself look right now, "wow…look!"

Embarrassedly looking up, the youth suddenly gasped at his slip. He was thinking too much about the kiss! Now look what happened!

The whole ceiling was a covered in a sheet of ice and snow, trailing down the walls and to the floor where Allen sat. Rose looked around the frozen wonderland in awe, first kissing Allen, then a corridor filled ice land how cool was this getting?

'_Think of something else!_' the boy mentally punched himself, '_think of something else!_'

Flitwick in a polka dot bikini drinking a martini and flirting with his father who's in a thong!

He paused. Ew…

But it made the snow and ice melt away nonetheless. Rose pouted slightly at its sudden disappearance. "Must be the castle working its magic again," she sighed before helping Allen up, "so," she smiled her shy smile again, "what's your next class?"

"Er…Ch-Charms." He blurted out.

"Are you ok? You're really pale," her smile switched to worry.

"I'm…" he trailed off, his vision flashing away…

_A man dressed in black stood on the roof of a building, an insane grin plastered on his face. He raised his hands and twitched his fingers causing the windows to buildings nearby to shatter and make a glass rainfall to the people walking around in the streets below._

_Then came the screaming._

Blinking as the vision went back to Rose, Allen shook his head in surprise.

"A-Allen?" the third year grabbed is shoulder, slightly shaking in her fear.

"I need to go see McGonagall."

* * *

The slam of the cab door being closed echoed over the dying greenery of the open land. The car drove away speedily, the driver seemed all too happy to leave the place. 

Calvin and Brian looked up at the abandoned manor, they suddenly felt very small.

All around them the plants were dying, the stems of flowers wilting pityingly because of their lack of attention, the grass was getting browner and the trees were getting dryer, already there were a few broken branches lying around.

"The place seemed a lot prettier in my dream," murmured Calvin, stepping up the faded brick pathway to the large house. Looking down he noted the door mat was completely blank without any welcome. Maybe the dream was a lie.

No…the manor and the surroundings were close to the dream. Maybe when he'd step inside…that man and woman…

He bit his lip. They were dead; his…_parents_…were dead. It said so in the article on that newspaper. All off a sudden he didn't want to go inside, he was too afraid.

Turn back, there's probably nothing in there anyway…

His hand took control instead. Turning the rusting doorknob, he gave the door a gentle push to enter and stepped inside, Brian right behind.

It was like an abandoned castle. The light was gone, the shimmer and mysterious glow was gone. All that was left was an empty shell, a skeleton of what it used to be.

The marble floor that looked so much like a large abstract painting was black and dusted over thickly. The chandelier that hung overhead was covered in cobwebs and dust, looking more like a large many legged jelly fish than an expensive and beautiful work of art.

The grand staircase that lined the sides of the first floor was completely in cobwebs and dust, the red carpeting was black as well. Parts of the railings seemed to be broken off a while ago; the spiders seemed to find the insides of it a good home.

The wallpaper was peeling away, hanging loosely and revealing bits of what it was hiding, a faded brown wooden wall that was losing its thick shine.

Tentatively, Calvin walked over to one of the larger falling paper, grabbing an edge; he pulled sharply earning a wince from Brian at the slicing rip that pierced and echoed through the manor.

Calvin stared for a long time at the wall. This wasn't making any sense. In his dream there wasn't any wallpaper. Even if the house was abandoned then the house he saw in his dream he should be the one he was in, who was hiding what it truly was?

"C-Calvin?" Brian whispered, his voice echoing in the large and empty floor.

Turning away from the wall, the blond walked over to the stock still boy. He was looking at a portrait hanging limply on the wall.

It seemed to be a painting of a family, except there was no family at all. Beneath it though, was a golden plate with the engraved words, Malfoy Family, written in a neat handwriting.

"They do exist…y-you must be…" he couldn't seem to finish his sentence. Calvin looked around at all the other paintings, no one was in them, it was just furniture or landscapes.

"Let's keep looking around," he bit his lip, something was wrong. Nothing was happening, no memory was coming to him, not even a sting, "maybe my…my room has something that'll give an explanation."

"Okay."

They trudged up the dusted stairs, careful of not touching the rail in case a spider suddenly came along.

The second floor was just as bad as the first. Nothing but dust and cobwebs, and again the portraits were empty of any occupant, everything seemed so dead.

"Where's your room?"

"This way," he turned right and down the hall, again the chandeliers looked like jelly fish. How long was this house abandoned?

Brian glanced at the grimy windows lining down the hall in neat slightly gothic patterns, they were all arched at the top with metal vines to make the small dividing squares.

"Here," Calvin halted at a door. There was nothing special about it, just a wooden door with a silver knob. The blonde opened the door gently like the front door but didn't step inside.

Brian peered from behind his friend. The bedroom was very large and luxurious despite the thick layers of dust all over the place.

The arched windows were taller than the ones outside. The bed seemed untouched and neatly made with its folded black and silver sheets, the poles on the headboard and foot of the bed were simple and silver, holding up thin near transparent black curtains.

There was an empty fireplace with a single velvet black sofa sitting before it. A desk in between two windows was full of papers, quills, boxes, all styles of stationary. Two doors to the left and right could only mean the bathroom and closet.

Brian stepped inside the room and explored the large room, careful not to touch anything. Hesitantly, he wandered over to the overstuffed desk and looked down at the papers.

They were all blank.

Still searching, his eyes landed on a few photographs that were sitting against the wall. He jolted in surprise. The pictures had people moving inside, just like the newspaper.

One photograph was of a short haired girl smiling at him before returning to her notes on her own desk. In another were a man and a woman looking at him in a condescending way, they were blond, dressed in black, and lightly jeweled. They gave off a cold air that sliced through the raven head, they looked a little familiar.

The last picture was laid faced down. Curiosity getting the better of him, Brian lifted the picture. He forgot how to breathe.

It was a picture of Calvin, in black robes and a school uniform standing at the top of what looked like stone stairs. He looked…evil…well, snotty was more like it.

"Calvin?" he turned to the door but the blonde wasn't there. Setting the photo down, he stepped out of the room, where did Calvin go?

* * *

He had to get away. 

Something was pulling him away from the bedroom, he didn't fight it, he knew the bedroom was his, but he was still afraid. Afraid of remembering something he didn't want to know.

Instead he found himself in a dusty cobweb full dining room, sitting in a chair at the edge of the table, his eyes rooted on the shiny yet dusty surface of the wooden table.

This was where he sat…

He closed his eyes regretting ever coming to the manor than just ignoring the visions and going on with life. A shuddering sigh escaped his lips as he reopened his eyes. He had to leave, forget the mission!

_"Draco!" chuckled the blonde woman, "eat your food right."_

His head snapped at the chair across the table, it was empty.

_"Narcissa give me back my walkman!" whined a blond man, reaching over from his seat._

He looked at the chair next to him that was the head of the table. It was empty too.

Closing his eyes, he tried to calm down.

The noise of the door opening scared him slightly, footsteps started approaching him along with a soft, "Calvin?"

He opened his eyes again, letting out a breath he was holding in his fear. "I sat here," he said out of the blue, his voice shaking a bit. When there was no response he continued, "it doesn't hurt anymore, I know I sat here before."

_"Why do people hate us?" a five year old Draco asked curiously, trying to change the subject of food to something else._

_His parents froze from their light bickering and suddenly looked guilty much to the child's confusion._

_"They have to," his father said simply, "or else…we lose our money," he waved his fork around for emphasis. The blond boy frowned in disbelief._

_"They think we followed You-Know-Who," his mother said, looking angry at the very idea, "before his fall."_

_"But you don't, do you?" his eyes widened in horror, remembering the stories of the fallen Dark Lord and his minions of Death Eaters._

_"Of course not, some people are just fools."_

"Calvin? Brian suddenly spoke, rushing to the slumping blond. As soon as his hands touch his shoulders an electric shock ran straight through Calvin's brain.

_"Obliviate!"_

_"Draco!" sobbed his mother, grabbing the hem of his robes, her dirt covered face streaming with tears, "remember please remember!"_

_He looked down at her with wide frightened eyes, who was this woman? "Leggo!" he backed away, pulling his robes from her grasp and knocking into someone who grabbed his shoulder in a firm grip._

_"No!" his father crawled over to him quickly, the weight of the chains on his ankles and wrists too heavy for him to stand, "don't trust them Draco!"_

_"Get away! Who are you?" he yelled, squirming under the hand on his shoulder._

_Before either of his parents could answer, the person behind him spoke, his wand pointing to them. "Obliviate!"_

His cheek rested on the cool surface of the table, his breathing coming in quickly, coughing on the dusk.

"Shit…Calvin!" a hand was shaking his shoulder but he didn't know whose, "Calvin!"

"C…Calvin?" he whispered, "My name's Draco."

Brian froze in horror. Draco?

No! He was Calvin Jacabs! His friend! _'Not my enemy,'_ he thought to himself, biting his bottom lip.

To his surprise, his 'enemy' wrapped his arms around him tightly, burying his head in the crook of his neck. Before he could protest, something wet started warming up against his neck.

"I'm sorry," whimpered Draco, holding onto Brian tighter, "I'm starting to remember now."

"Re-Remember?" the raven head stammered, awkwardly wrapping his own arms around theblond boy. Draco nodded, spreading his tears onto the faded gray shirt.

"I remember everything," he croaked out, "I'm sorry!"

"Sorry?" he pulled Draco off so he could see him face to face, "what do you remember?"

"Everything!" he sobbed, burying his face in his hands, his shoulders shaking under Brian's grip, "my memory was erased but I remember it all now!"

"Do you know who I am?" he questioned hurriedly. Draco nodded without looking up at him, "who am I then?" he held his breath.

"Harry P-Potter."

For a second he froze again before exploding. "No! I'm Brian Laurence!" He shook him fiercely.

Draco was so shocked that he stopped crying. He stared at Brian, trembling under his sudden rage. "I-I…"

Realizing what he had done, the anger that was spilling out vanished. Guilt started swimming over him as he looked into the other boys' eyes. They were frightened and shocked, promising even more tears. This was weird, the Draco he knew from his visions never shed a tear, in fact he seemed immune to them. "Sorry," he muttered, letting go of him.

"Brian?"

"Wha-Calvin?" his jaw dropped at the confused boy.

"Yeah," he wiped away his tears roughly, "I think I get it now. Why I'm getting visions to two versions of my parents."

"What do mean?"

"I think my memory was altered twice."

* * *

Ron frowned at the Daily Prophet, his eyes re-reading every word in case he missed a part saying it was a joke. 

Honestly, the Malfoys kidnapped and duplicated? It was possible, especially with the Polyjuice potion…and there was the story that Pansy told them on the train.

Draco's parents abused him…but this story said it wasn't them at all, that it was two Death Eaters who mysteriously died with the real Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. Pansy _did_ say that Draco remembered very few memories of being happy with his parents when he was younger…and the Dubriskan's pretended to be his parents when he was six…it started making sense.

But what killed them?

"He's accepting them!" Agredartha said suddenly, her voice breaking the silence in the car.

"Really?" Pansy snatched the woman's jewel and tried to peer through, though she saw nothing at all.

"Harry's still afraid…" Deverick muttered grumpily, staring at his own jewel. He gave his wife a pleading look, "please? Just once?"

Hesitating for a second, Agredartha nodded, not trusting her mouth. Everyone watched as Deverick sent a tiny zap of electricity into his diamond.

"Not long now," he muttered, watching intently.

* * *

_"Freak!"_

_"The Boy Who Lived!"_

_"Potter!"_

_"BOY!"_

_"Just like your father."_

_"Harry…"_

Gasping, Brian's legs gave away, hands on his head as the voices and visions exploded in his head. Screaming in agony, he turned over, lying on the floor in a fetal position, trembling at the pain slicing and burning through his brain. From far away he could hear the faint cry of Calvin, shouting his name over and over…

_"Boy! Wake up!" A loud knock on the cupboard door grudgingly got the small boy to groggily get up._

_"Hello," said a small blond boy, "Hogwarts, too?"_

_"**Hermione**!" the red haired boy groaned mournfully, looking down at the bed that was occupied with a girl, lying like a stone._

_"But I'm also-I don't know if anyone ever told you-I'm your godfather," said the raven haired man quite nervously._

_A seventeen year old boy lay sprawled on the ground, his eyes empty of any life, and his mouth partly open in slight surprise._

_His godfathers' body arched back gracefully, falling through the veil in what seemed like an eternity._

_"You-Know-Who's gone! He's gone! He's gone!" shouted the red haired girl happily, hugging her brother in her joy. The savior wasn't smiling in joy, just relief that it was finally over; half of him didn't even feel the end of the war yet._

_He looked at his rival confusedly, he looked so emotionless…so…empty… "Congratulations Potter," he said in a monotonous voice before walking away._

A cool breeze brushed over his face, gently waking him up. He groaned lightly at the faint tingling in his head. He was lying on something soft, very comfortably soft…his bed never felt this cushiony before.

And then there was that warm weight next to him.

Turning over and slowly opening his eyes, he saw silky platinum blond hair, strands falling over the angelic face of Calvin…or Draco. He was sleeping peacefully over the covers of a dusty bed, curled a little to keep himself warm.

Not stopping himself, the tanned boy ran his fingers gently through the blond strands, marveling at how smooth they were as they easily slipped through his fingers.

As his eyes wandered down, he spotted a black book with silver edges lying open in between them. Curiosity getting the better of him, the self confused boy lifted it and read the first page.

_Dear Draco_

_I know this sounds weird, coming from yourself, but I didn't know what else to do. If you find this book then you either remember everything or just found it lying around._

_Anyway, I'm writing to you in this journal because I wanted to tell you something important. The parents you're living with aren't your real parents (that is, if they're being cruel and everything), they're two Death Eaters playing the parts of your parents, they've been drinking polyjuice potion to look like them._

_Please believe me, the only reason you don't know about this is because they've been modifying your memories daily, which is how I'm writing to you, every time you start to remember, then you remember about how your real parents are in the dungeons (which we suddenly got the night of the attack)._

_I'm begging you, if you're reading this, go contact someone, the minister of magic or something, I can't take being obliviated ten times a week!_

_-Draco_

_P.S.: If you're looking for the extra school tie, it's under the bed._

Obliviated? The emerald eyed boy frowned. Yes…he knew what that was…the memory charm, mostly used on…muggles.

"Harry?..."

He started at the whisper, dropping the journal in the process. He looked down at the waking boy, rubbing the sleep from his eyes while stretching his stiff muscles.

"You're awake," he smiled sleepily.

The boy blushed lightly at the smile, lips parting slightly in awe at how beautiful the smile was. Not to mention the 'innocent' position of the pale boy was sending waves of shuddering heat going down just below his waist. "Uh-um…" he blushed even more.

"Harry," his friend repeated as if testing the name in his mouth, "for some reason it feels right to say it… how're you feeling?" he put a hand to his forehead, checking his temperature, not knowing how uncomfortable he was making him, "well you're not on fire like before."

"I-I'm Harry?" he questioned.

"Of course," he smiled again, "and I'm Draco Malfoy."

"But…" he stopped himself from continuing. So he was Harry Potter…then why wasn't Draco acting like a git? The blond seemed to sense this.

"I know everything," he said softly, looking down at the journal that Harry dropped earlier, "I mean, everything, as in before all of the memory modifications." He stared at his lap, "my parents are dead, I'm starting to realize how you feel now…except it's different, I knew my parents for a few years, but it still hurts."

"I never knew mine," Harry muttered, picking the dust absently from the bed sheets, "except that night when they were killed."

Draco didn't say anything. A silence rested over them, they were lost in their own worlds again, running through the memories they just got back permanently. It wasn't until a few moments later that Harry started speaking again. "Why are you so nice to me now? I thought you'd still be a bit of a git after getting everything back."

"Oh…" a pink tint stained his cheeks adorably, "when I said I remembered everything, I mean when before I was six, I wasn't a snob then, I didn't even hate you, just worshipped you like everyone else."

"Worshipped?" he went a little green.

"Well maybe not that, just admired, you know, like someone does to Superman."

"You know who Superman is?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Of course, I still have a little of Calvin in me," he smiled, "plus my mother used to have a large collection of muggle comic books in the attic."

"So we're not enemies!"

"No! Well…not anymore, considering our history…"

_Thump-thump…thump-thump…_

Harry placed a hand over his heart. Was his heartbeat really that loud?

_Thump-thump…thump-thump_

Draco looked at him curiously. "Harry?"

_Thump-thump-Thump-thump_

No, that couldn't be his heart, it was beating much too fast. He looked at Draco confusedly only to find that his own heart was beating just as quickly too. Was he hearing Draco's heart?

The blond blushed and looked away, trying to ignore the adrenaline rushing through his veins. Visions from a time similar to this ran through his mind. He closed his eyes; it was getting harder to ignore the energy in him. But as he recalled the fight from before, he continued to force himself to fight back the energy. No, he would NOT fight Harry, not now that they refused to become enemies again.

A soft warm hand fell over his own, sending hot tingles up his arms and down his spine, he arched slightly at the feeling and blushed at his body's reaction.

"Draco?"

The voice suddenly weakened him, taking out all the adrenaline from him and leaving him slumped against the headboard in his sudden weakness. Breathing deeply, he opened his eyes and saw a pair of forest green eyes. "Ha…Harry?"

"A-are you ok?" he leaned close to examine the boys' features, checking for something wrong.

_Thump…thump_

Harry blinked; he was still hearing Draco's heartbeat? "Draco?" he put the back of his hand to the blonds forehead, it was normal until it started to rapidly heat up, causing the Slytherin to breath faster, "you're bur-" he was interrupted by Draco grabbing his hand and press it down to his cheek, as if desperate for coolness, "W-what are you-"

In his anxiousness to get cooler, Draco grabbed Harry and pulled him on him, further shocking the raven head. With him burning up so quickly, Harry was like ice, melting into him refreshingly. "I-I….I need…" he could barely speak with his temperature going so high, he started to get afraid that he was getting heatstroke. Harry seemed to think the same thing because he stayed where he was, trying to cool the blonds' body with his own.

"Is that any better?" he asked hurriedly, pressing his hands against the other boys' neck. Draco nodded weakly holding as tightly as he could to Harry, still trying to press him closer against him, "we need ice…" the Gryffindor looked around frantically. If they needed ice, then he'd have to leave Draco to get to the kitchen and he didn't know where that was, besides, he was too afraid to leave the storm eyed boy alone.

"No…" Draco said shakily, his arms around Harry trembling, "…I need you."

* * *

Ron's eyes widened behind his omnioculars; his jaw dropping comically, "uh…we have problem." 

"What?" the girls turned to him curiously.

"Something's wrong with Malfoy," he made his omnioculars look closer. For the past half hour he had been checking the house through the omnioculars only to stop at a window that had to be from Draco's room, he was watching the scene progress to up to when Harry ended up on top of Draco, "I think he's dying or something," he frowned.

"He's not dying," smiled Agredartha, looking through her black gem.

"What's wrong with Draco?" Pansy demanded, looking at the manor from behind Ron, she could barely see what was happening inside though.

"They've remembered everything, didn't become enemies, and are starting to use their powers again, subconsciously of course," Deverick answered, smiling as well.

"They're going to fight!" paled Hermione, joining Ron and Pansy to look at the manor, Ginny could barely see from her spot in the car.

"No," Agredartha blushed, "since Draco's main power is fire, he's burning up, and since Harry's main power is storm, he can make him cool off, in other words they'll…" she left the words hanging.

There was a pause in which the four teenagers thought about what the woman meant. The girls gradually started blushing when they got the gist while Ron watched on cluelessly.

"Uhm…Ron?" Hermione tapped his shoulder.

"Hm?"

"I don't think you're gonna like what's going to happen."

The redhead didn't respond, just arched an eyebrow and continued to watch curiously.

* * *

"M-me?" squealed Harry, blushing furiously, looking down at Draco with wide eyes. 

The blond nodded, his fingers trembling a little as he held the raven heads' face gently. "I don't…" he breathed faster to calm himself, "think ice…will work."

"But-mmph!" he eyes widened as he was pulled down to crash his lips against another's, "Dra-" he gasped when a hot tongue slid past his lips and into his mouth, thrusting deeper as if searching for more coolness. A moan escaped him as a particular thrust touched the back of his throat softly. Closing his eyes, he kissed back, massaging his tongue against the other, before passing through into the blonds' mouth.

Draco mewled gratefully as the cold tongue entered his burning mouth, sending off great waves of relief up his spine. Forgetting to stop himself, he arched gracefully and hit his hardening self against Harry's, eliciting moans of appreciation from each other, he continued rocking his hips up again, sweat making his clothes stick to him like a second skin.

Harry trailed a hand from Draco's neck down to his waist where he tugged at his shirt, pulling it up so his hand ran up the sweating stomach to the hardened nipples. Brushing his fingers past one, Draco groaned again, arching upwards to get touched again.

Feeling the need for oxygen, Harry parted the kiss and trailed his lips down to the porcelain neck, breathing heavily against the sweaty skin and causing Draco to moan softly at its ghostly touch. His hand caressed the blonds' nipple in a teasing manner while the other ran through the silky blond hair.

He felt two hands on his back pull up his shirt, tracing burning trails up and down his smooth back, encouraging him to continue his ministrations. Slipping his tongue out, he made small circles on the pale neck, sucking softly. Draco groaned and let out a shaky cry when a soft spot was hit. "More…" he said through his ragged breathing.

Silently obeying, Harry pulled off Draco's shirt; half noticing the same was done to him. He leaned down again and took a nipple in his mouth, running his tongue over and around it, sucking it a little enough to get a moan from Draco.

_Thump-thump-Thump-thump_

He fingers fumbled with the button and zipper of the blonds' jeans, pulling them down carefully along with the plain boxers. Draco felt a blush heat up his cheeks as a hand wrapped around his throbbing cock, slowly pumping him and spreading his pre-cum. He let out a loud moan, throwing his head back against his pillow as his torso arched again, eyes shut tightly in his effort not to come just yet.

Faintly, he heard the zip of his lover's own jeans and the rustle of clothes being thrown somewhere. Panting, he opened his eyes and started blushing again at the sight of Harry's stark naked sweaty form hovering over him. His eyes gazed lustfully down the fit tan body, towards the certain hardened spot just below the waist shining with pre-cum. He swallowed before pulling Harry down, wrapping his legs around his hips and rocking up slowly, grinding their hardened selves, they let out groans and cries, continuing the rubbing, breathing faster as they gradually went harder and faster until Harry couldn't hold it in anymore and came, spilling his seed across Draco's pale stomach.

"S-sorry…" the raven head breathed, burying his head in the blonds' neck. Sighing softly, Draco reached down and wrapped his hand around his still hard member, pumping slowly. A hand over his stopped him; he looked at Harry confusedly, especially when he smiled. Without saying anything, Harry gave him a gentle kiss before lowering down towards the throbbing member. Draco looked down at him through half closed eyes, the blush still on his cheeks.

Not exactly knowing what he was doing but doing it anyway, Harry leaned down and slid his tongue at the tip, slipping it in between the shaft. Draco ran his hands through the messy raven hair, spreading his legs to give him more room.

"Ah…!" he put his hand over his mouth, biting a knuckle as the wet cave of a mouth sank down on him, slowly swallowing him whole, "Ha…Harry…" he rasped out, bucking his hips forwards slightly, mindful of trying not to choke him. The hand over his mouth went down over his nipples, pinching and ghosting over him, he couldn't help it, he had to touch himself, it just felt so good.

Harry slowly pulled up at the tip before going down again, humming softly at the feel of it in his mouth and sliding in his throat. The hum caused Draco to arch his back and let out a cry of pleasure, grabbing his head and holding his hair tightly.

"Oh god," he whimpered out, meeting in beat with the raven head, his worry for keeping himself from choking Harry started ebbing away at the explosion of pleasure mounting in him. Harry didn't seem to mind for he was moving his head faster, each time taking in more that before. Stifling a whimper, Draco came, stars appearing everywhere from behind his closed eyelids.

Swallowing everything Harry sucked a bit more, making sure every trace was clean, marveling at how good the blond tasted. Crawling up at Draco's panting face he gave him a rather slopping kiss that was quickly returned. Draco tasted himself in the raven heads mouth, as odd at it sounded, he liked it, especially because it was in Harry's mouth. They held hands lazily, entangling their fingers.

Parting for air, Harry whispered breathily against Draco's ear, "I think it's safe to say we've gone well beyond the friendship boundaries."

* * *

Ron was stock still like a statue, jaw dropped in a silent scream, his eyes still looking through the omnioculars. Hermione and Pansy sat in a giggling fit, though their cheeks were like cherries. 

While everyone was preoccupied with themselves Ginny stared out of the car window, watching as the last storm cloud wafted away and the fire droplets snuffed out.

* * *

O.O Oh. Dear. God. T.T was that bad or good? 

Well…considering that this was the chapter I really wanted to write…IT TURNED OUT NOTHING FROM WHAT I WANTED IT TO BE! (sobs) The uh…(ahem!) lemon might have been a lil too much too fast (blushes furiously) that was definitely one of the scenes I got possessed into writing.

23 and one eighth pages…well, that's good :) but I know the next chappy will be shorter T.T oh well, hope you're all happy with this one! Review please!


	13. His Last Written Words

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

**Review Response**: First of all thank you for sticking with me! I can't individually response to everyone now but thank you so much for reviewing, I've gotten off my lazy ass and updated because of you! I'm so glad you guys like the last chapter, I'm iffy on this one because it feels kinda choppy and I kinda forgot how this would end so I'm gonna have to go back to my notes, sowwy T.T I never thought I'd take such a long time to get this out! I'm sorry guys but…I also can't say it'll never happen again T.T Junior year sucks, I'm getting extremely lazy and I have the urge to spend as much time as I can with my family so updates will unfortunately take a while. Hopefully not two years…My problem is that ever since I took the SAT's my confidence in writing and disappeared so my writing style might now be crappy due to me not writing a word of a story this whole time. This chapter was written before this year so it'll still sound like the old me, I've been meaning to update but…argh life's a slow wreck at the moment.

* * *

_**Chapter Thirteen**: His Last Written Words_

* * *

There was something warm next to him; it was delicately smooth, like baby's skin. Harry frowned, traveling his hands around the warmth, stopping when his fingers reached soft silky hair. Opening his eyes he faced a waking Draco. Normally he would have jumped out of the bed in horror, but when he remembered the events that led to his peaceful waking, he knew it was all right.

"Morning," he whispered before another thought crossed his mind, "or is it afternoon?" he looked around the dusty room and spotted the clock; it was very early, nearly six o'clock.

"Morning," Draco said back sleepily, sitting up and looking around with a wrinkled nose, "I never knew a room could get so dusty after a few months of abandonment."

Harry looked around and sighed quietly. The dusty room was majestic, but he knew it'd be even more beautiful if it were cleaned up. He felt the mattress bounce slightly and turned to see Draco getting out of bed, putting his clothes on, Harry followed suit, wondering if Draco remembered about earlier or chose to ignore it.

But when he looked at Harry, his cheeks flared, he turned away hesitantly, looking shyer than any child to exist. "Um…" he kept opening and closing his mouth to say something but he didn't seem to be able to voice his thoughts so he shut his mouth.

Smiling at how cute the blond was acting, Harry got dressed and stood next to him. "Now what?"

Draco shrugged, not trusting his voice. He skimmed through his memories, trying to find something to say that wouldn't sound stupid. It took a long moment before he finally spoke.

"There's one room I'd like to see before we leave," he said softly, relaxing a little.

"Where is it?"

"The attic, I'm sure the…" he frowned, "imposters haven't gotten to that area."

"Okay," he walked to the door, opening it and waiting for Draco. The Slytherin looked around his room and sighed sadly before walking with Harry down the elegantly built halls.

* * *

"They've gone off, Deverick can you drive back a little?" Ron asked, looking through his omniculars, turning the dials slowly to get a closer look at the walking pair in the manor.

Deverick turned the car on and reversed the car slowly, stopping when Ron ordered him to. Hermione and Pansy looked at the manor curiously while Ginny sat grinning to herself.

"I thought you'd have stopped watching them after yesterday," she said, raising an eyebrow.

Ron's ears went red but he answered in a steady voice, "I'm just making sure Malfoy doesn't do anything to Harry."

There was a chorus of sarcastic _'Right'_s.

"Shut up!"

* * *

Ms Fandle slammed down her attendance sheet sharply. "This is the second day Laurence and Jacobs have not come to class, does _anyone_ know where the two lovebirds ran off to?" she looked at Brian and Jack pointedly.

"We _told_ you," Ivan said exasperatedly, "they went home because a relative of theirs died!"

"Don't give me that story, I called their homes and they have not gone there, now I have to report two missing boys!" she still glared at the two friends, trying to pry the answer out of them with her beady little eyes. Meanwhile the rest of the class started murmuring about Brian and Calvin's disappearance.

"It's like a romance story!" giggled one of the students.

"We should do what they did, anywhere's better than here," hooted another.

"Silence!" the art teacher slammed her hand on the table, getting few to flinch in surprise, once everything was in dead silence she regained her composure, "now I'm going to go to the headmasters office, if I hear a peep out of this room it'll be detention for everyone. Violett, watch the class," she walked out of the classroom briskly as the honors student nodded.

"Should we let her report them?" Jack whispered.

Ivan sighed, looking unusually defeated, "who's the principal going to believe? Us or her?"

"Good point…and Mallory?"

"God…let her rot in hell."

"Parents?"

"We'll tell them the truth but no one else should know, they wouldn't understand."

"Ok…" there was a tiny pause, "it _is_ kind of weird though, picturing Brian and Calvin as wizards."

"They're probably not Brian or Calvin at all, remember?"

"Oh, right…"

The rest of the class sat in silence until a police car parked at the front of the school, followed by two other cars that belonged to the Jacobs and Laurence's. Rumors started spreading like spilt water.

* * *

McGonagall readjusted her glasses before looking back at the Slytherin first year grimly. "Are you sure you don't remember?"

Allen shook his head, eyes slightly wide with innocent curiosity. "Why is this a problem, ma'am?"

She bit the inside of her cheek, wondering if maybe now would be the right time to say anything rather than wait a few more years.

But she reminded herself that Dumbledore had made the same mistake with Harry. '_What can this boy prove to me that he's ready to accept this news?_' she wondered, staring hard at Allen.

"Headmistress?"

She looked down at the Daily Prophet lying on the table before her. The attacks were getting closer to England, everyone tried everything to stop the maniac but it was like he was stepping on ants. Maybe now was the right time…

"Allen," she said softly, her gaze softening when she looked at him, "there's something very important that you need to know."

"What is it?" was the uneasy response.

* * *

"Hey…Draco?" Harry asked, stopping himself from calling him Calvin.

"Hm?"

"I was wondering…since you have all of your memories…what house would you have been sorted in?"

Draco nearly stopped in surprise. What a question to ask at a time like this. "I don't know," he simply answered, "probably Hufflepuff, my mum always used to tease me about it," his face turned gloomy at the thought of his real mother. Harry didn't ask anymore and they walked up the stairs to the attic in silence.

The attic was a murky place, all the windows were closed, there were cobwebs hanging everywhere, and there was the muggy smell of rotting wood.

Gingerly, Draco walked to the closest window and opened it, letting the cool air and sunlight shine in. Harry opened another window, then another until they were all open and the large attic was filled with spotlights of sun, exposing the dust dancing in the air.

Draco sneezed when he sniffed in a bit of dust. Wiping his nose, he looked around the still sad looking attic, a shadow of a smile tracing his face when he spotted a few familiar things.

Harry looked around in awe, gazing at dusty dresses and suits that hung on wooden mannequins. Just when he was about to pick up a discarded doll, there was the creaking sound of a trunk being open.

Draco peered into the gray trunk and chuckled softly, picking up an old comic book. Harry looked from over his shoulder and raised his eyebrows.

Inside there was a large pile of comic books, taking up most of the space in the trunk, there was also a few unopened packages of action figures, most of them being Superman.

"This is some of my mothers stuff, she was addicted to these when she was our age," he skimmed through the comic he was holding before putting it back inside and sighing, "I wish I could have gotten to know her more."

"You're lucky to have spent six years with her, I only had one," Harry mumbled, remembering his own mother vaguely.

Realizing what he'd said, Draco apologized. Closing the trunk they explored the rest of the attic.

It wasn't until they explored Lucius's old school trunk that Draco asked a question.

"The sorting hat took a long time before putting you in Gryffindor, why?"

"What?" Harry blinked, looking up from a photograph of Lucius comically trying muggle fishing, "why do you ask?"

"I don't know," he shrugged, "you asked the same question…and I guess I want to know you better."

"Oh," he blushed lightly before remembering his first year, "it wanted me in Slytherin but I told it to put me in Gryffindor, it was really confused when he was looking through my mind," he smiled, not feeling ashamed of it now.

"Slytherin?" Draco raised his eyebrows and laughed, "I don't see how you fit in there."

"It said I wanted to prove myself to everyone, and that I had power, it's all confusing, I can barely remember every detail."

Draco smiled, staring at a wedding photo of his father laughing happily as he got carried by his wife who looked slightly exhausted yet laughing with him. "I'm kind of glad you weren't sent to Slytherin," he said softly, putting away the picture and picking up what looked like a journal, "how else could you have been friends with Ron and Hermione."

"Ron wouldn't talk to me if I was in Slytherin," Harry smiled, "Hermione…we would never have been friends. Wonder where they are now, how about you?"

"Crabbe and Goyle would be stuffing their faces," the blond chuckled, skimming through the journal to the last entry, "they always insist on pretending to be idiots."

"They're not?" Harry raised his eyebrows.

"No…" he started to frown at the journal, "how do you…think they passed all…the exams? They don't cheat on stuff like…that…"

"That's a shock," the raven head laughed. The Slytherin didn't respond. "Draco?"

The blond was looking at the journal with a chalk-white face, his hands tightened around the journal, holding it in such a tight grip that it started to shake.

"Draco," Harry repeated; his voice more urgent. He shook his shoulder then hesitantly looked at what Draco was reading.

_December 23, 1986_

_I've had enough; this will be my last entry as Lucius Malfoy. People are still accusing me about being a Death Eater, have they seen my arm? I do NOT have the Dark Mark! I know I sound childish but it's true, I'm not a Death Eater, nor will I ever **be** one._

_This will be my last entry because I've decided to move the family to…someplace else, America, Australia, Africa; I don't care, as long as we won't be accused anymore. Even Arthur's suspicious of me, I'm his bloody cousin! Distant cousin…but we're still family! I can't stand this any longer._

_I've spoken to 'Cissa and she agreed, we'll be leaving the day after Christmas Eve, I hope the news won't upset Draco. No, I doubt it; he hasn't had a decent friend since everyone noticed he's a Malfoy. Hopefully he'll understand, I want him to have a normal happy life so much! It's a shame so many people don't know him as well as 'Cissa and me, they don't see how much of a great boy he is._

_Well…my plan is to change our names, I'm not sure about physical changes…maybe minor ones, like hair color, we could get tans too, 'Cissa's wanted one for ages._

_We'll lose our money unfortunately, but that doesn't matter, I'll get a job at some amusement park, 'Cissa wants a job at a charity center and pre-school, we'd have enough money to put Draco to the nearest best wizarding school. Morgan can come with us if she wants, she can help us earn more money and we can donate as much as we want._

_Everything will be ok, I know it._

_Goodbye for the last time (note the drama!)_

_-Lucius_

Harry looked at Draco sympathetically; he didn't trust himself to say anything because he knew he wouldn't have liked it if he were him.

Instead, he put a hand over the blonds' and squeezed it gently. Draco closed the journal and let out a shaky sigh. "No use getting mad over it now."

"Yeah right," Harry mumbled.

Draco smiled but it slowly slipped away. "I hate bitter irony."

* * *

The little boy trembled in fear under the tall form of his soon to be murderer. "Please," he said in his native Russian tongue, "don't kill me!"

"You're family's dead and yet you still beg for your life," sneered Lefryn, he put his open palm over the crying boy, "coward."

But before he could turn the boy inside out, he was struck in the back with something sharp. Looking down at himself, he saw a thin branch of wood sticking out of his chest, dripping his own blood.

He turned around to whoever hit him, letting the little boy escape. A tall man glared dangerously at him, his hands raised slightly for another attack.

"Nevandor," Lefryn said as if he just met his long lost friend, "how long has it been?"

Without answering, Nevandor's fingers trembled, releasing green lightening that created another sharp branch and sliced it through Lefryn, he stumbled back slightly but otherwise didn't show any sign of pain.

"I see you've missed me," he smirked, wrenching both branches out of his body and throwing them behind him, nearly hitting two hidden people, the wounds on his chest shrank into nothingness, "wonderful place, Russia," he looked around smiling at the fallen buildings and scattered limbs, "the people here are so friendly."

His feet started to freeze. Surprised, he looked down and saw ice rapidly covering them, frost flowering over. He laughed and looked back at Nevandor, only to see that the Father of Nature was standing beside the Father of Ice.

"Jiezer!" he said in friendly surprise, "have you gotten short?" That only got the ice to crawl up faster on his legs.

The ground began to shake, people who were still alive, screamed in surprise and ran off in fright. The three Father's however, held their ground.

Lefryn smirked again, the ice creeping over his neck, "this won't hold for long, they're so close I can just taste them."

The earth around him started to rise, cocooning him so thickly and tightly that no one could hear whatever else he had to say.

Jiezer put a layer of ice over the cocoon of earth and Nevandor covered it with another layer of rocks and dirt.

"He's right, it won't hold him for long," Jiezer frowned, looking at the large rock-like 'coffin' as if waiting for it to explode.

"It'll be enough time to train the heirs," Nevandor frowned as well before raising the cocoon with one levitating hand and creating a large hole in the ground with the other, both hands trembling under the weight he hurried to get the job done quickly. Dropping the ball of earth in the hole and burying it, Jiezar put a sheet of ice over it.

"We need to get the others to guard it in case he escapes."

"Fide-"

"No, I sent him with Valer to watch over the heirs…we'd better evacuate the area," Jiezer eyed the fallen buildings in which he knew the survivors were hiding in.

* * *

"Should we go?" Harry asked tentatively. Standing up and dusting his pants. Draco followed suit, closing his father's trunk with a heavy sigh.

"He was a funny guy," he said quietly, more to himself. Harry watched sadly as he walked around the attic gazing at the clothes and books scattered all over the place, "he collected stuff like this," he bent down picked up a broken computer mouse from the top of a trunk, "he's a lot like Mr. Weasley…did you know he was jealous of his job?" he turned to Harry with watery distant eyes.

Harry shook his head and walked over to the upset blond. "Come on," he gently maneuvered him to the door.

"Wait," Draco blinked away the tears, looking out the window, "was that car there before?"

Harry looked out the window and saw an old rusty red car with one of the headlights shattered. Peering closely, he could vaguely see people inside; they seemed to be looking at him.

"What should we do?" he asked, getting the tingling feeling that he usually got when there's adventure and danger.

"I don't know…we could always sneak out the back door or…the dungeons," he looked at the ground with a pale face.

"Back door then," Harry decided.

* * *

"They spotted us," Ron muttered.

"They're going somewhere," Agredartha said softly, looking at her black jewel, "in a hurry…"

"What for? Didn't they _see_ us? They should recognize us," Hermione blanched, looking hurt.

"They only saw the car," Deverick said, turning the car on and started driving around towards the back of the manor, earning a complaint from Ron at having lost his visual of Harry and Draco.

When they stopped at a corner, something popped out of the steering wheel where the air bag should have been. Deverick picked it up from his lap and stared at it in surprise, it was a scroll tide in a red ribbon.

"Shouldn't be anything bad," shrugged Agredartha, staring at the ribbon, "it's red."

The four teens behind them leaned over curiously, watching Deverick untie and unroll the scroll.

"'We've captured Lefryn and sealed him,'" he read aloud. Agredartha sighed in relief while the others stayed silent and listened, "'the seal will only last for a few days so we advise that you train your heirs with as much knowledge as possible. We wish you luck, Nevandor and Jiever.'"

"Train them?" Agredartha said worriedly, "they haven't even completely bonded yet!"

"_That's_ what that was?" cried Ron.

"Shush, you shouldn't have been watching anyway, pervert," scolded Hermione. Ron's ears turned red.

"Does that mean that Draco will feel pangs of…heat?" Pansy asked uncertainly. Agredartha nodded.

"We'll have to take them then, bring them back to Hogwarts," Deverick muttered, opening the door.

This was a loud cat-like shriek. The Father of Storm looked down and saw a black cat glaring angrily at him; it was inches away from getting hit by the door.

"Valer?" Deverick raised his eyebrows in surprise.

Another cat joined, this one was covered in a rich golden brown fur. Agredartha leaned over the surprised Deverick and laughed, "Fidelio!"

Before Ron, Hermione, Pansy, and Ginny could see what the two were looking at they saw a young woman and man smoothly growing and changing from cat to human. They jumped back, startled.

The young woman had brilliant pink hair, she was skinny and pale, almost blue, she wore plain black clothes to match the fur of the cat she turned into. The young man looked elfish; his clothes were almost from the middle ages if it weren't for the zippers here and there, and the slight modern look upon them.

"What are you guys doing here?" the girl asked curiously, her voice sounding younger than she looked, "I thought we were supposed to watch over them until they reached Hogwarts."

"They will…Valer, they haven't completely bonded yet and we just got a message that Lefryn's been sealed for a few days and…well…" Deverick smiled hopefully, fiddling with his fingers.

Rolling her eyes, Valer gave him a tired smiled before shrinking back into a cat. If McGonagall hadn't done this so many times, Ron and the others would have found it amazing.

Stealthily, Valer the cat sprinted around the corner and slipped into a broken window. Fidelio looked like he wanted to go with her but he stayed since Deverick and Agredartha seemed to want to talk to him.

"How long have you been here?" the Mother of Fire asked curiously.

"A few days, it was after I sent Sir Jiever a message from Sir Nevandor," answered the messenger, bowing in respect at the two.

"So was…has that girl been influencing Harry and Malfoy to get closer?" Hermione asked, looking at the manor strangely.

"No, she just enhanced their senses and made their feelings more apparent than hidden," answered Agredatha, "what happened yesterday was all natural, but since we can't wait until Draco has another Heat Attack, then we have to rely on her."

"But wouldn't it be better if-" Ginny was interrupted by a loud crash of a chair falling on the floor, and an indignant 'RIAOW!' from Valer.

A silence fell over them as they waited for something else to happen.

Valer jumped out the window, running back to the car while transforming back to a human, nearly tripping on the way. "He's flying," she gasped, breathing hard, "flying!"

"Draco?" Agredartha made to get out of the car.

"No!" she panted, "it's Harry-he's using none of his levitating powers!"

Deverick and Agredartha froze, whether they looked happy or upset, Ron and the others didn't know. They had the look of parents just finding out that their teenaged daughter became pregnant.

* * *

And just in case you've forgotten, these are Harry and Draco's respectable powers (or at least the ones they were given (hint)):

**Harry**: Storm, Levitation, Invisibility

**Draco**: Fire, flight, phantasm


End file.
